Long Hard Road Out Of Hell
by Pimeys
Summary: La guerre est terminée mais les blessures qu'elle a laissé sont toujours présentes. Dumbledore est toujours vivant mais affaibli par la malédiction de l'Horcruxe qu'il a détruit. Une chose pourrait le sauver, mais elle est dans un endroit maudit.
1. Prologue

_Et me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic!!!! Le titre complet est Forgotten Black World Tome I : Long Hard Road Out Of Hell. Il s'agit en fait d'une série qui comportera deux tomes sûr, peut-être trois... Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire. Comme je trouve que mon résumé est un peu nul, et que 255 charactères c'est trop court, je vous donne le résumé entier ci-dessous :_

_Deux années ont passé depuis qu'Harry Potter a vaincu le Lord Noir. Les sorciers sont retournés à leur vie paisible malgré la douleur qui reste présente, et ce n'est pas Albus Dumbledore qui dira le contraire. Même si le mage est toujours vivant, il demeure profondément affaibli par la malédiction que lui a laissée l'Horcruxe qu'il a détruit. Aucun sortilège ne peut arrêter le processus et, les potions ne font que ralentir l'inévitable. Une seule chose pourrait annihiler les effets de la malédiction, une seule… L'ennui, c'est que cet ingrédient, déjà extrêmement rare, ne peut se trouver que dans un seul endroit. Un endroit maudit, oublié et évité des sorciers depuis des siècles : le Monde des Démons, aussi nommé le Monde Noir Oublié. Un monde où la Magie Noire, les sacrifices, la mort,… sont légions. Mais le temps presse, et Dumbledore décide de précipiter le seul homme qui s'y connaisse suffisamment en Magie Noire dans cet Enfer pour récupérer ce qui lui sauvera la vie. Mais Severus Snape ne fera pas ce voyage seul. Dumbledore va lui octroyer un guide qui le mènera dans les plus profonds et noirs dédales de ce Monde Noir. La difficulté sera d'en sortir… vivant._

_J'espère que ça vous donne envie d'en connaître un peu plus. Sur ce, bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Prologue**

_« Heure après heure meurt le visage ancien_

_Des êtres répétés, heure après heure,_

_Tout à penser, nous vieillissons. »_

_Ricardo Reis – Odes retrouvées (1914-1934)_

Le professeur Albus Dumbledore se redressa lentement sur son lit. Son corps était en sueur, à tel point que les draps en coton en étaient trempés. Il attrapa en tâtonnant ses lunettes en demi-lune et les plaça tant bien que mal sur son nez. Il écarta d'une main le tissu qui recouvrait son lit et posa en douceur ses pieds au sol, tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la couchette. Il savoura un bref instant la sensation de fraîcheur du dallage froid sur pieds nus. Une douleur intense lui vrilla le bras droit, le faisant se plier de souffrance et presque suffoquer de peine. Il attendit patiemment que son supplice prenne fin et que les dernières notes de son affliction.

Il releva délicatement la manche de sa chemise, dévoilant à son regard un large bandage englobant chaque parcelle de sa peau depuis sa main droite jusqu'à son coude. Le pansement laissait transparaître quelques taches de sang séché. Le professeur appliqua une légère pression du bout des doigts sur le bandage. Un éclat de douleur s'insinua subrepticement dans les quelques nerfs encore intacts de son bras, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Albus Dumbledore soupira de lassitude. Le maléfice contenu dans l'Horcruxe qu'il avait détruit était tenace. Le mage avait pensé que la mort de Lord Voldemort emporterait avec elle les effets de cette malédiction, mais il s'était trompé. Le charme avait au contraire continué à s'étendre. L'état de sa peau gangrénée ne s'arrêtait plus désormais à sa main, mais avait gagné en deux ans le niveau de son coude, et menaçait de continuer sa dangereuse progression.

Aucun sortilège connu à ce jour ne permettait d'arrêter, ou tout du moins de freiner, le processus d'évolution. Les potions arrivaient quelque peu à engranger la vitesse de propagation, ce qui avait empêché le sort de s'étendre plus rapidement. Ces breuvages lui permettaient aussi de surmonter la douleur pendant quelques heures au moins. Mais Dumbledore se comportait maintenant comme un drogué avec ces potions. Son corps s'adaptant peu à peu à la consommation des philtres, ils faisaient de moins en moins effet, et il était obligé d'en prendre à intervalle plus rapproché, et en plus grande quantité. Le professeur tendit la main pour se saisir d'une fiole contenant un liquide bleuâtre sur la dizaine qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Il la déboucha d'un geste expert. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne se servir que d'une seule main. Il ingurgita le contenu en trois gorgées.

À la douleur physique, s'ajoutait celle psychologique. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il éprouvait un profond chagrin à voir son corps se décomposer de la sorte, non, il s'y était habitué. Mais la douleur incessante le laissait considérablement affaibli. De plus, le maléfice s'insinuait vicieusement dans son esprit à chaque fois que celui-ci était en repos, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il dormait. Son imagination était alors submergée par des images horribles. Des scènes sanglantes, des morts agonisants, de la souffrance sur des visages déformés par la douleur et la torture… Tout ceci défilait devant ses yeux fermés à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ces représentations démoniaques finissaient par se superposer les unes aux autres, et Dumbledore se réveillait toujours terrifié et en sueur. Il croyait devenir fou dans ces moments.

Rien ne pouvait l'aider. Il avait même étudié des centaines de grimoires portant sur la Magie Noire pour tenter de trouver un remède à son mal, mais en vain. Albus Dumbledore se leva de son lit et s'avança en trainant des pieds jusqu'à son bureau. Celui-ci croulait sous d'impressionnant tas de parchemins, allant du plus ancien au plus récent. C'était ses dernières acquisitions en matière de recherches contre les malédictions les plus diverses. Si la solution ne se trouvait pas là dedans, il n'avait plus d'espoir. En passant près du bord du bureau, il frôla un des parchemins qui tomba lentement à terre en se balançant dans l'air. Le directeur se baissa tant bien que mal et le ramassa. Il se mit machinalement à lire le manuscrit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient les écritures.

_Il existe un monde… Un monde maudit… Un monde oublié de tous… Sauf pour ceux qui y vivent… Qui y survivent plutôt… Ce monde représente tout ce qu'il existe de vices, de débauches, de morts, de sacrifices humains, de souffrance, de tortures,…_

_Les sorciers ont depuis longtemps choisi de mettre ce monde de côté, le laissant tomber peu à peu dans l'oubli._

_Ce monde regorge pourtant de richesses inexplorées et sur lesquelles personne n'a encore réussi à faire main basse. _

_Des amulettes puissantes, des grimoires sources de sortilèges noirs redoutables, des anneaux invocateurs de démons anciens, des plantes et des herbes aux pouvoirs curatifs incommensurables, qui viennent à bout des plus puissants maléfices,…_

_Ce monde est entièrement gouverné par la Magie Noire… Ce monde est ce qui s'apparente le plus à une représentation de l'Enfer… Vous pouvez y entrer… Mais jamais aucun mortel n'a réussi à en sortir vivant…_

_Ce monde, c'est celui des démons… Le Monde Noir Oublié…_

Albus Dumbledore n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était là, sur ce morceau de parchemin. « … des plantes et des herbes aux pouvoirs curatifs incommensurables, qui viennent à bout des plus puissants maléfices… ». C'est ce dont il avait la nécessité. Malheureusement, le texte était court et s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait nulle autre précision sur ce fameux monde. Il prit place dans son fauteuil, pensif. Il y avait aussi le problème de savoir comment pénétrer dans ce monde, ce qui ne semblait pas être le principal problème. La difficulté était manifestement d'en sortir d'après le texte. Le professeur soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais entreprendre un tel voyage et en sortir indemne. Il était considérablement affaibli, et n'était plus tout jeune. De plus, sa connaissance en Magie Noire se limitait à quelques contre-sorts efficaces, mais il doutait que cela soit bien utile devant des démons.

Il s'amusa à corner un coin du parchemin, puis à le déplier. Il s'arrêta soudain. La texture de la feuille lui semblait étrange, du moins pas comme celle habituellement utilisée pour écrire. Il testa de ses doigts la composition, puis approcha de ses yeux le parchemin. C'était du papyrus. On utilise cette plante pour écrire dessus qu'à un seul endroit : en Egypte. Ce texte provenait donc de la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, la seule où l'on puisse encore trouver des textes parlant de Magie Noire.

Albus Dumbledore sourit, et ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau de cette lueur de malice qu'il avait perdu il y avait deux ans de cela. Demain, il partirait pour Alexandrie.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le prologue. J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster le chapitre un, pas demain en tout cas, désolé. Merci à ceux qui ont commencé à lire l'histoire et aux futurs potentiels reviewers._


	2. Chapter I

_Je poste ici le premier chapitre de cette fic. Vous constaterez qu'il est assez long, plus long en tout cas que ceux que j'avais l'habitude d'écrire. Et vous verrez aussi que les autres seront tout aussi longs, voire plus. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Un gros merci à Seamrag ma plus fidèle lectrice qui m'a laissée ma première review pour cette histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_Les Grimoires Perdus_

_Egypte -Ville d'Alexandrie (Al- Iskandariyya en arabe) _

_« L'eau vaste et froide au nord, au sud le sable ardent  
Se disputent l'Égypte ; elle rit cependant  
Entre ces deux qui la rongent »  
__Victor Hugo – Le Feu Du Ciel – Les Orientales (1829)_

Albus Dumbledore avançait péniblement sous la chaleur accablante qui régnait dans la ville d'Alexandrie en ce début de mois de juin. La largeur des rues, déjà assez minime en soit, était encore réduite par la présence de divers marchands assis à même le sol, et qui proposaient des produits tout aussi variés. Ils haranguaient avec ardeur la population et les touristes, vantant dans leur langue natale, la qualité de leurs marchandises. Quelques éleveurs dirigeaient leur troupeau dans ces ruelles, provoquant parfois certains accidents lorsque les bêtes renversaient par mégarde des étals ou des denrées que contenaient des récipients en terre ou des paniers. L'air pesant embaumait les épices, parfumant l'atmosphère de leur fort parfum.

Le professeur se fit gentiment bousculer par un groupe d'enfants qui courait dans la rue à perdre haleine. Les gamins éclataient de rire en slalomant tant bien que mal entre les divers obstacles posés en travers de leur chemin. Leurs rires s'élevaient légers, innocents et enfantins dans l'air étouffant, accompagnant les effluves des épices. Comme il était bon d'être un enfant. Dumbledore avait souvent songé qu'il aurait aimé le rester. Les enfants ne prêtaient pas attention aux grands problèmes de ce monde, leurs seuls soucis étaient de savoir s'il ne pleuvrait pas demain pour qu'ils puissent aller jouer avec leurs amis. Ils ne savaient rien du monde qui les attendait. L'enfance devrait durer plus longtemps, c'était la meilleure période de notre vie et pourtant, elle était si courte.

Albus Dumbledore secoua la tête pour en chasser ces pensées. Ce n'était point le moment de se laisser aller à la nostalgie. Il surprit plusieurs regards curieux de la part des habitants de la ville. Ils devaient trouver bien étrange cet homme de grande taille, portant barbe et cheveux d'un noble blanc, ayant les yeux d'un malicieux bleu pétillant, alors que les gens d'ici les avaient noirs, et vêtu d'une curieuse manière, avec une longue robe couleur sable brodée de fil d'argent. L'homme avait l'air bien fatigué, mais il émanait de lui une puissante aura de sagesse qui faisait que les gens s'écartaient sur son passage. Certains inclinaient même la tête légèrement en signe de considération. Bien que les habitants d'Alexandrie n'aient pas la moindre idée de qui cet étranger pouvait bien être, ils étaient poussés à lui témoigner leur respect.

Le professeur esquissa un léger sourire et répondit poliment aux saluts qu'on lui adressait. Il avait maintenant l'habitude de faire forte impression à chaque fois qu'il déambulait dans une rue. Il repéra soudain ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite épicerie coincée entre deux bâtiments à la stature plus imposante. Elle se trouvait dans une ruelle étroite et déserte. Personne n'aurait pu la remarquer à moins d'être ici pour elle en particulier. Albus Dumbledore entra dans la petite boutique. Un homme derrière le comptoir lui tournait le dos et s'affairait à ranger une étagère. L'intérieur était aussi réduit que le laissait présumer l'extérieur du magasin.

- Salaam aleikum, lança le professeur qui n'irait pas plus loin dans la conversation, car il venait de dire les deux seuls mots d'arabe qu'il connaissait. Il espérait que l'homme parlait et comprenait l'anglais.

Le tenancier du magasin se retourna vers son visiteur. C'était un homme petit mais qui avait l'air robuste. Ses yeux noirs et une courte barbe de la même couleur donnaient du caractère à son visage. Il était vêtu d'une simple djellaba beige qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Si le marchand fut surpris de l'apparence de son visiteur, il n'en laissa rien paraître. En revanche, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il ne devait pas avoir eu de client depuis longtemps.

- Aleikum salaam. Qu'est-ce que Mohammed Ben Kalish peut faire pour vous noble étranger ?  
- Et bien, commença Dumbledore en s'avançant vers le comptoir. J'ai entendu dire que je pourrais ici consulter certains grimoires dont les sujets sont plus ou moins tabous dirais-je.

Le sourire du marchand disparut aussitôt. Il affichait maintenant un air gêné, mais aussi et surtout méfiant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous possédons ce genre d'ouvrages ici, effendi ? Nous sommes de bien humbles épiciers, rien de plus.

La voix qui avait prononcé ces quelques phrases venait de s'élever d'un recoin sombre. Un vieillard, vêtu d'une djellaba blanche, en sortit. Malgré le fait qu'il semblait très âgé, il émanait de lui une grande force. Ses yeux noirs paraissaient vouloir lire en vous, et sa longue barbe noire, parsemée de poils blancs, lui conférait un air sage et vénérable. Dumbledore hocha profondément la tête devant le vieil homme.

- Je ne cherche pas querelle, assura le professeur. Je ne cherche pas non plus à accuser d'honnêtes marchands d'être liés à des pratiques interdites. Il se trouve que je suis récemment entré en possession d'un texte émanant de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.  
- Cet établissement a été détruit il y a bien longtemps lorsqu'Alexandre le Grand a envahi l'Egypte. Tous les ouvrages ont été brûlés. Une tragique perte de notre patrimoine historique, expliqua le vieillard.  
- Je sais cela. Je suis donc allé au musée pour savoir si quelques ouvrages n'avaient pas été sauvés. Mais on m'a assuré que tout avait bel et bien été détruit. Quand je suis sorti du musée, un homme est venu à moi et m'a dit que je trouverai les réponses à mes questions ici.  
- Le nom de cet homme ? demanda le vieil homme.  
- Ali, répondit Dumbledore sans hésiter.

Le visage du vieillard se détendit nettement, il esquissa même un sourire qui illumina son visage ridé.

- Tu ne mens pas, effendi. Ali est mon deuxième fils. Il est chargé de mener ici les personnes qui demandent après les ouvrages de la bibliothèque détruite.  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Albus.  
- Je vais t'expliquer étranger. Suis-moi.

Le professeur suivi le patriarche dans l'arrière boutique. Celle-ci pouvait tout juste accueillir une étagère. Un escalier montait à l'étage. L'ancêtre mena le directeur vers le mur du fond. Il sortit alors une baguette magique de la manche de son ample vêtement.

- Mais…, s'étonna Dumbledore. Vous êtes un sorcier !  
- Bien sûr que oui, lui répondit son interlocuteur avec amusement. Comment penses-tu que je pourrais garder ces précieux grimoires à l'abri sinon ?

Sur ce, le vieil homme leva sa baguette en direction du mur, et se mit à tracer d'étranges symboles dans les airs. La paroi de pierre s'effaça alors, laissant la place à un escalier rocheux qui s'enfonçait dans les sombres profondeurs des fondations de la boutique. Le vieillard s'engagea sur la première marche, suivi de près par Dumbledore. Le mur se reforma de lui-même derrière les deux hommes. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à descendre dans la semi-obscurité. L'Egyptien brisa bientôt le silence.

- Vois-tu étranger, quand Alexandre le Grand a envahi l'Egypte, il est venu visiter la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Il a vite constaté que certains ouvrages parlaient de choses qu'il a qualifiées de sacrilèges. Il n'était pas sorcier. Aussi lire des grimoires traitant de sorcellerie, de potions, d'enchantements,… l'a mis en colère. Il a ordonné que la bibliothèque soit détruite, et les ouvrages brûlés. Parmi ces livres, l'on en trouvait qui parlaient d'un autre monde, un monde démoniaque gouverné par la Magie Noire. Ces écritures datent du temps où les sorciers et les démons vivaient dans un semblant de respect mutuel. Lorsque les rapports entre les démons et les sorciers se sont dégradés, ces-derniers ont décidé de s'enfuir en emportant avec eux quelques grimoires sur le savoir de tous ces diables, qu'ils ont cachés dans la bibliothèque de notre ville.  
- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda le professeur.  
- Ma famille faisait partie il y a des siècles des sorciers qui ont abandonné le Monde des Démons en amenant avec eux les ouvrages. Quand Alexandre le Grand a décidé de tout brûler, ma dynastie a réussi à voler et protéger ce qu'elle avait emmené dans la bibliothèque.  
- Et votre famille a caché les grimoires ici ? Votre fils Ali est donc chargé de rabattre dans cette boutique tous ceux qui demandent après les ouvrages perdus de cette époque.  
- Héhé ! C'est tout à fait ça, effendi ! J'espère que tu ne parleras de ce que tu verras ici à personne.  
- Mon intention est personnelle. Je ne cherche pas à vous poser des problèmes.

Ils débouchèrent dans une immense pièce souterraine dont les murs étaient de pierre. Plusieurs colonnes s'élevaient vers le plafond pour se terminer en de nombreuses voûtes. La salle était éclairée par plusieurs bougies. Une large table et quelques chaises en bois trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Une seule étagère plaquée contre le mur droit de la pièce contenait tous les livres sauvés de la destruction de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, c'était là tout ce qui restait comme informations sur l'époque où sorciers et démons vivaient ensemble.

- C'est triste de voir que de tout notre patrimoine, il ne reste que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi effendi, que cherches-tu au juste ?  
- J'ai découvert par hasard ce texte. J'osais espérer que vous puissiez me dire de quel grimoire il provient.

Dumbledore tendit le bout de papyrus au vieillard. Ce-dernier l'examina attentivement.

- Ce parchemin ne provient d'aucun livre. C'est juste un texte que les démons envoient par des portes dans notre monde. Ils abusent de la cupidité et de la naïveté des mortels pour les attirer, et leur font subir milles tortures. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux trouver.  
- Je cherche un antidote à ceci, répondit le professeur en relevant sa manche et en dévoilant son bras atrophié à la vue du vieil homme. Aucun sortilège, ni aucune potion ne sont plus efficaces contre ce maléfice. Ils disent dans ce texte que le Monde Noir regorge d'herbes pouvant mettre fin à des puissantes malédictions. Est-ce juste un leurre ou est-ce vrai ?  
- C'est vrai.  
- Vous êtes déjà allé dans ce monde ?  
- Non ! Et je te conseille d'en faire de même si tu veux vivre. On se transmet de générations en générations des histoires terribles sur ce qui se passe là-bas. Non, non, effendi, tu ne dois pas y aller.  
- C'est pourtant le seul endroit où je pourrais trouver ce que je cherche, insista Dumbledore. Vous avez parlé de portes que les démons utilisent pour envoyer des choses dans notre monde. Est-il possible que les mortels aillent dans leur monde par le même passage ?  
- Oui. Tu es bien déterminé. Je vais t'aider. Mais je vais aussi te donner un conseil. Dans le Monde des Démons, aucun mortel n'a réussi à survivre assez longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Si tu veux revenir en vie, amène avec toi quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en Magie Noire, quelqu'un qui a déjà tué, quelqu'un qui possède une grande force mentale, et qui a les pieds sur terre. Là-bas, seuls les démons peuvent vivre dans cet Enfer sans devenir fous.  
- Et si je demandais à un démon de m'aider ? demanda le directeur.  
- Tu es fou ma parole étranger ! Personne ne sera ton allié dans ce monde. Suis-moi.

Le vieillard se dirigea vers l'étagère. Il laissa un moment ses doigts courir sur la reliure des grimoires, puis en choisit un qu'il déposa avec précaution sur la table. Il l'ouvrit, le feuilleta et s'arrêta sur une page où divers symboles étaient dessinés.

- Le Monde Noir, expliqua le patriarche, est divisé lui-même en une multitude d'autres mondes. Chacun de ces mondes possède sa propre porte. Si tu traces ces symboles, et que tu suis à la lettre le rituel, tu arriveras dans un endroit que l'on dit être le moins dangereux. Peut-être trouveras-tu de l'aide là-bas.  
- Je sais que je vais vous en demander beaucoup mais, puis-je vous emprunter ce grimoire. Il vous sera rendu, je le promets.  
- Soit, soit. Prend-le. Mais je te répète que c'est de la folie.

Les deux hommes firent alors le chemin en sens inverse. Tandis que le professeur s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique, après avoir encore remercié grandement le marchand, ce-dernier l'interpella.

- Effendi ! Si tu arrives à sortir vivant de cet Enfer, et à guérir de ta malédiction, je serai très honoré que tu viennes me voir. J'aimerai que tu me racontes ton voyage. Cela ferait plaisir à mon vieux cœur de connaître ce pour quoi mes ancêtres se sont battus. Mais méfies-toi, il y a 17 ans, ma fille a été séduite par un démon. Je l'ai mise en garde, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, elle pensait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il l'a enlevée. Moi et mes fils l'avons cherchée pendant une année. Nous avons fini par la retrouver, mais elle était morte, il lui avait ouvert le ventre. Tout ceci pour te dire, que les démons savent comment embrouiller l'esprit des mortels, même jusqu'à les détourner de leur famille.  
- Je vous promets de revenir.  
- Qu'Allah te protège dans ta quête noble effendi !  
- Et qu'il protège votre personne et votre famille ! Que la paix soit sur votre demeure !

Le professeur sortit alors pour retrouver la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur. Il lui fallait maintenant regagner Poudlard. Un Portoloin l'attendait. Il irait dans ce Monde Noir, ne serait-ce que pour voir s'il pouvait obtenir de l'aide. Démons et sorciers vivaient autrefois en paix, ils ne devaient donc pas tous être mauvais. Albus Dumbledore savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas entreprendre ce voyage, il était trop faible. Il soupira. Il espérait que l'homme qu'il comptait envoyer à sa place accepterait de se sacrifier une fois de plus pour lui, et surtout qu'il reviendrait en vie.

* * *

_Fin de ce premier chapitre. Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais disons que c'est l'apéritif... Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain, alors merci de votre patience._


	3. Chapter II

_Nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Où Dumbledore débarque en terre inconnue... Que va-t-il trouver? Aide ou mépris? Ben lisez et vous saurez..._

_Merci encore à toi Seamrag pour ta review, ça fait trop plaisir que tu continues à lire. T'en fais pas pour le peu de review, la longueur des tiennes en vaut bien plusieurs!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas._

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_L'Herbe Est Toujours Plus Verte Chez Le Voisin_

_« L'or fond et coule à flots et le marbre éclate ;  
__C'est un brasier tout splendeur et tout ardeur ;  
__La soie en courts frissons comme de l'ouate  
__Vole à flocons tout ardeur et tout splendeur. »  
__Paul Verlaine – Crimen Amoris _

Le professeur Albus Dumbledore relut une dernière fois le grimoire démoniaque, effleurant du bout des doigts les symboles imprimés sur le papier centenaire. Il leva son regard de la page et le posa sur le sol devant son bureau. Figures et runes semblables à celles inscrites dans le grimoire jonchaient le dallage. Quand le vieil Egyptien lui avait dit qu'il aurait à tracer divers symboles pour ouvrir la porte qui le conduirait dans le Monde des Démons, le professeur Dumbledore avait immédiatement pensé qu'il devrait dessiner des signes comme par exemple un pentacle, et placer une bougie noire allumée à chaque branche de l'étoile. Le stéréotype même de l'idée que tout le monde (notamment les moldus) se fait d'une invocation de démon. Mais rien de tout cela n'était en cause ici.

Dumbledore avait tout d'abord dû tracer un premier cercle avec de la cendre, puis un second entourant le premier. Ensuite, dans l'espace séparant les deux cercles, il avait dessiné avec un morceau de charbon une série de trois runes se répétant, et courant ainsi autour de toute la circonférence du premier disque de cendre. Les runes étaient inconnues du monde de la sorcellerie. Le professeur en conclu donc que les démons avaient, à l'instar des sorciers, leur propre langage magique. Les trois runes signifiaient « porte », « démon » et, « école ». Autant Albus Dumbledore avait sans peine comprit l'utilité des deux premières, autant l'utilisation de la troisième le laissait sceptique.

Il décida qu'il était tant pour lui de s'aventurer à essayer sa nouvelle « lubie », comme certains de ses collègues se seraient amusés à qualifier ses intentions du moment. Il pensa ensuite qu'ils auraient plutôt qualifié ça de folie pure. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se serait permis d'entreprendre un tel voyage si elle avait été dans l'état de Dumbledore. Mais voilà, même son esprit, à cause des effets de la malédiction devenait de moins en moins sain. Il but une fiole entière de potion destinée à annihiler la douleur. La mixture devrait faire effet pendant trois heures environ. Cela serait amplement suffisant pour faire ce voyage, voir si une quelconque personne pouvait lui accorder son aide, et revenir. Il inspira un grand coup et se plaça au centre du premier cercle. Il leva à hauteur d'yeux le parchemin sur lequel il avait retranscrit les incantations à prononcer pour ouvrir la porte. Sa voix s'éleva calme et posée dans le silence de la pièce :

- Ô Baalzéphon ! Intraitable sentinelle de l'Enfer ! Toi dont le regard ne laisse rien échapper ! Entend-moi Baalzéphon, et laisse-moi pénétrer en ce lieu avec ton accord ! Par mon nom, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je t'appelle ! Traka iet burzum-ishi ! Gata vanta !(1)

Albus Dumbledore avait prononcé ces deux dernières phrases les yeux fermés, augmentant son taux de concentration à l'extrême. Quand il les rouvrit, se fut pour constater qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il était toujours dans la même pièce, dans la même position, entouré des mêmes objets… Il lâcha un soupir, plus déçu qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Il y avait tellement cru. Mais ce grimoire datait de plusieurs siècles, les invocations étaient peut-être erronées, ou les démons avaient-ils scellé les portes conduisant à leur monde à jamais ? Las, il était las de tout cela, las d'espérer. N'aurait-il pas mieux valut en fait qu'il se laisse tout simplement et bonnement aller, glisser jusqu'à la mort ?

C'est alors que le premier cercle de cendre se mua en un disque lumineux, éclairant le professeur d'une douce couleur bleutée. Le deuxième cercle, à quelques secondes près, subit le même changement. Puis se fut au tour des runes, qui s'allumèrent les unes après les autres. Bientôt, la lumière d'abord faible gagna en intensité et s'éleva, entourant Albus Dumbledore d'un anneau dense à l'éclat bleu. Et tandis que le professeur fermait de nouveau ses yeux, attendant avec impatience et appréhension la suite des évènements, une voix caverneuse s'éleva de nulle part, résonnant avec force dans sa tête :

- Moi, Baalzéphon, capitaine des gardes et sentinelle de l'Enfer, t'autorise à pénétrer mon monde, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! Vois ma grandeur, et salue ma bienfaisance, toi qui n'es rien parmi les grands et puissants démons de mon univers !

La lumière émanant du sol eut alors comme un éclair de forte intensité, rendant le bleu de sa couleur d'origine presque blanc, puis disparut subitement, ne laissant derrière elle que les cercles de cendre et les runes de charbon. Du directeur, il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Seul le parchemin sur lequel étaient écrites les invocations demeurait dans la pièce. En suspens dans l'air, il commença sa lente chute vers le sol avec un mouvement de balancier, jusqu'à arriver à terre.

O°°OO°°O

Albus Dumbledore atterrit debout et en douceur sur un sol inconnu. Cette manière de voyager était bien plus agréable que le Transplanage. Il observa alors l'endroit où il venait d'arriver. Il n'eut pas besoin de se fatiguer à chercher des adjectifs pour décrire la pièce où il se trouvait car tout était noir. Mais d'un noir encore plus épais et sombre que celui d'une nuit sans lune, à tel point que même en disposant ses mains à dix centimètres de ses yeux, Dumbledore ne pouvait les distinguer. Puis, progressivement, des torches commencèrent à s'allumer une par une tout autour de lui. La lumière qu'elles dégageaient peinait à se frayer un chemin dans l'obscurité. Il parvint néanmoins à distinguer devant lui une haute porte qui semblait être sculptée dans un bois sombre, peut-être de l'ébène. Les deux battants de cette porte commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, raclant le sol et provoquant un crissement atroce. Il semblait faire jour au dehors, et un air frais s'engouffra dans la salle, faisant un instant vaciller les flammes des torches. L'atmosphère prit Dumbledore à la gorge, comme un étau. Cet air était saturé d'une odeur horrible de Magie Noire et de sang, tellement présente et nauséabonde que cela en était inhumain. Le professeur se demanda comment des gens pouvaient vivre avec un tel parfum les entourant. Il chancela un instant sur ses jambes et, sans pouvoir se contrôler, rendit la totalité de son dîner, suivi par la potion antidouleur, sur le sol. Il tenta de s'agripper à quelque chose mais aucun objet n'était à sa portée. Alors, pour la première fois, Albus Dumbledore eut réellement peur, et il perdit connaissance, sa tête heurtant le froid dallage lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de pas s'approchant de lui, ni cette voix profonde et moqueuse qui parla au-dessus de son corps inanimé :

- Tsss… ces sorciers… un rien les laisse sans défense.

O°°OO°°O

Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux, une lumière diffuse frappa ses pupilles de plein fouet, l'obligeant à cligner des paupières. Quand il put garder les yeux clairement ouverts, il vit qu'il avait été déposé dans un immense lit à baldaquin en bois d'ébène. Les tentures étaient faites d'un épais velours noir de jais, brodé de fils d'argent. Le plafond du lit était composé d'un amalgame de voilages noirs. Les draps, noirs et également brodés d'argent, avaient été conçus avec la plus fine et précieuse des soies. Quand on les caressait de la main, on avait l'impression qu'une eau obscure coulait entre ses doigts. La couette de satin sombre était chaude et moelleuse. Une couverture était pliée en bout de lit. Dumbledore n'aurait su dire de quel animal la laine venait, mais c'était la texture la plus douce qu'il n'est jamais touché. Il se leva lentement et écarta les tentures. Il posa les pieds à terre et les laissa faire connaissance avec un tapis nuit profond.

Le professeur détailla la pièce. Plusieurs autres tapis de la même sorte couraient sur le sol en marbre blanc veiné de noir de la pièce. Une gigantesque baie vitrée faisait face au directeur, s'ouvrant sur une somptueuse terrasse et un jardin immense et tout aussi magnifique. Un bureau en ébène avait été placé devant cette baie, les rebords du meuble étaient sertis avec de l'argent massif, sur lequel étaient gravées différentes runes. Les murs de la pièce étaient également de marbre et quelquefois recouverts de riches tentures décorées d'étranges symboles. L'un des murs contre lequel était placée une imposante bibliothèque, était fait de lambris en ébène. Le plafond en revanche, laissait à désirer. Question de goût supposa Dumbledore. La peinture qui s'y trouvait était en elle-même magnifique, semblable à celle que l'on pouvait contempler sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine, par contre ce qu'elle représentait… Il doutait que l'image de trois démons à l'air effroyable, entourés de spectres aux faciès déformés soit appropriée dans une chambre. La rencontre entre les murs et le plafond se faisait par des bandes en argent massif. Le professeur Dumbledore n'osa imaginer ce que coûtait cette chambre. Tout n'était que luxe et confort. On avait étalé toutes les choses susceptibles de montrer l'abondance des richesses du maître des lieux.

- La chambre est-elle à votre goût ? demanda une voix profonde et veloutée.

Dumbledore sursauta. Devant lui, assis derrière le bureau, où il n'y avait personne quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait un homme. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à un homme, car la beauté et la puissance qu'il dégageait étaient tout sauf humaines. Son visage aurait pu être celui d'un dieu grec avec ce nez droit, cette bouche finement ciselée et délicatement rosée, et cette peau fine et pâle. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur du feu, et de longs cheveux noirs de jais encadraient son visage fin et retombaient avec grâce sur son torse.

- La chambre ? Ah ! Oui… oui… elle est très bien, balbutia Dumbledore.  
- Et votre pyjama ? Confortable j'espère ? continua l'homme qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la stupeur du professeur.

Dumbledore n'avait même pas encore remarqué qu'on lui avait fait mettre un pyjama. Le vêtement de satin noir était léger et fluide, brodé aux manches d'arabesques en fil d'argent.

- Parfait, confirma le professeur.  
- Tant mieux… tant mieux… Je n'aimerai pas que vous alliez raconter partout que les démons n'ont aucune éducation et ne savent pas recevoir.  
- En fait, répondit Dumbledore qui avait repris un semblant de contenance, il faudrait que vous me présentiez votre architecte. Il ferait des merveilles dans mon école. Par contre, concernant le peintre pour le plafond…  
- Oui… j'avoue qu'il s'est laissé aller… Il a décidé de représenter les trois démons Anarazel, Gaziel et Fécor. Démons faisant apparaître les spectres, et inspirant les terreurs nocturnes. Il est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment leur place dans une chambre, concéda l'homme. Mais c'est de la belle ouvrage alors…  
- Cette chambre est un vrai enchantement. Je suppose que je suis ici dans votre manoir ?

L'homme éclata d'un rire puissant, découvrant ses dents d'ivoire et parfaitement alignées.

- Mon cher, dit-il après s'être repris, vous êtes ici dans mon école.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur Dumbledore. Une école ? Avec une chambre si somptueuse ? Il existait des établissements d'études pour démons ? Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi il avait eu à tracer la rune « école » pour arriver jusqu'ici.

- Votre école ?!  
- Oui…, fit l'homme d'un air faussement détaché. La Dark Academy. Une école créée par les démons, pour les démons, et dont les professeurs sont des démons.  
- Voulez-vous dire que vous aussi vous êtes… ?  
- Bien sûr, confirma l'homme avec un sourire. Vous croyiez sincèrement que j'étais humain ? Non mon cher, je suis un démon. Je me nomme Léonard, démon du premier ordre, grand maître des sabbats, chef des démons subalternes, inspecteur général de la Magie Noire et… directeur de cette école. Et vous-même, quel est votre nom ?  
- Euh… Albus Dumbledore… directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

C'est sûr que dit comme ça, cela paraissait moins prestigieux. Le démon eut un large sourire de suffisance.

- Et donc, j'ai atterri dans votre école ? questionna Dumbledore.  
- Oui. Vous êtes précisément arrivé dans ce que nous appelons la Salle des Cercles, parce que pour ouvrir une porte vous devez dessiner une série de disques au sol. Il y a de nombreuses salles de ce genre dans notre monde, mais je dois avouer que la notre était à l'abandon. Cela fait des siècles que plus aucun mortel n'est arrivé jusqu'ici. Comme vous n'avez manifestement pas supporté le voyage et que vous avez perdu connaissance, nous vous avons amené dans l'une des chambres de l'aile des invités.

L'aile des invités ? Cette chambre était une de celles que l'on réservait pour les invités ? Le professeur Dumbledore n'osa même pas imaginer le luxe des chambres du directeur, des professeurs, ou encore des élèves.

- Et bien je me dois de vous remercier Mr Léonard.  
- Pas de monsieur avec moi. Léonard tout court, expliqua le démon en ayant un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait que faire de cette marque de politesse. Dans le Monde des Démons, vous apprendrez que nous ne nous embarrassons pas avec de telles choses. Nous nous appelons par notre nom tout simplement. Nous avons d'autres manières de montrer du respect et de la considération aux démons qui nous sont supérieurs.  
- J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis en présence d'un démon. Votre physique est certes peu commun et paraîtrait étrange dans le monde magique, mais vous ressemblez en tout point à un être humain.  
- Ne vous laissez pas abuser par ce que vous montrent vos yeux. Ce que vous voyez est en fait le résultat d'une magie que nous appelons le Glamour. Les démons déposent sur eux un voile magique fait d'illusions et qui les font paraître comme des mortels à la beauté surnaturelle. Cela nous est ainsi plus facile pour approcher les mortels quand on ne souhaite pas les effrayer.  
- Quelle est votre véritable apparence ? se risqua à demander Dumbledore.  
- J'ai trois cornes sur la tête et des oreilles de renard. Les cheveux hérissés, les yeux ronds et grands ouverts, ainsi qu'une barbe de chèvre. Je prends quelquefois l'apparence d'un lévrier, d'un bœuf, d'un grand oiseau noir, ou encore d'un tronc d'arbre surmonté d'un visage ténébreux. Mais pattes ont toujours la même forme que celles des oies.  
- Ah oui…, lâcha Dumbledore en inclinant la tête pour mieux détailler son interlocuteur. Quand même… Vous êtes beaucoup mieux comme ça.  
- Merci, répondit simplement le démon. Je suppose cependant que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour contempler notre architecture ou parler de mon physique.  
- Non, non… En fait je venais pour…

Dumbledore se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur dans son bras depuis qu'il était ici. Il releva la manche de son pyjama et vit qu'on lui avait bandé très proprement le bras. Lui aurait-on administré pendant son sommeil quelque chose pour le guérir de la malédiction qu'il portait ?

- Vous n'êtes pas guéri, le détrompa Léonard. Nous vous avons juste donné une potion plus efficace que celles que vous avez dans votre monde. Mais le maléfice est toujours là. D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, je sais que vous devez atrocement souffrir de cette situation, mais je me dois quand même de saluer le fait que c'est là de la belle Magie Noire. Je ne pensais pas que vous autres sorciers étiez aussi doués. Et je m'y connais…  
- Je suis sûr que l'auteur de cette malédiction aurait apprécié le compliment, dit Dumbledore sombrement.  
- Alors vous êtes venu pour ça… Mais au fait, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Peut-être souhaitez-vous une collation ?  
- Non merci. Je m'en voudrais de vomir sur vos draps de soie, ironisa le professeur.  
- Une petite confiserie sans doute ? Vous allez me donner des nouvelles de ces friandises…

Une coupe en argent ouvragé apparut de nulle part à côté de Dumbledore. Une coupe remplit de…

- Bonbons au citron ?! s'étonna Albus.  
- Ah vous connaissez ! J'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour ces choses. Leur goût à la fois sucré et acidulé est à se damner. Je pourrais en manger des kilos. Malheureusement, mes collègues ne partagent pas mon avis.  
- Si vous saviez comme je vous comprends ! s'exclama le directeur en fourrant un bonbon dans sa bouche.

Même les confiseries avaient l'air meilleures ici. Par Merlin ! Et c'était ça le Monde des Démons ? Dumbledore décida de rester tout de même sur ses gardes. Il se doutait bien que toute cette apparente politesse était de mise pour cacher ce qui se passait réellement dans ce monde. Il se souvint de l'odeur qu'il avait sentie juste avant de s'évanouir. De plus, il était dans une école enseignant la Magie Noire.

- Alors… dites-moi un peu en quoi je pourrais vous aider Dumbledore.  
- Je suis à la recherche d'un ingrédient issu de votre monde qui me permettrait, en l'utilisant dans une potion, de faire cesser cette malédiction. Ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'un démon est l'obligeance de bien vouloir guider un homme de mon monde qui sera chargé de trouver cet ingrédient.  
- Vous ne comptez pas faire ce voyage vous-même ?  
- Dans l'état où je suis ? fit remarquer Dumbledore. Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.  
- Belzebuth.  
- Pardon ?  
- Belzebuth, pas le diable. C'est Belzebuth notre monarque, et celui des Enfers.  
- Désolé. Alors, pensez-vous et surtout voudriez-vous pouvoir accéder à ma requête ? demanda avec appréhension Albus.  
- Oui.

Dumbledore fut extrêmement surpris par la réponse. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir obtenir si rapidement de l'aide, et surtout obtenir de l'aide tout court.

- Euh… il ne va pas falloir que je fasse quelque chose comme vous vendre mon âme en échange ? s'inquiéta le professeur.  
- Vous autres sorciers, vous avez de ces idées parfois… Non, rien en échange, parce que ce que vous me demandez m'arrange. Voyez-vous, nous avons pour habitude de faire subir certaines épreuves en fin d'année à nos élèves, pour vérifier leurs aptitudes de recherche, de combat, ou d'invocation. Ce que vous demandez me paraît pouvoir faire office d'évaluation. Il se trouve justement que j'ai un élève pour qui nous avons quelques difficultés à trouver une quête à son niveau. Je pense que cela pourrait lui convenir. Rassurez-vous, c'est quelqu'un de très capable et de sérieux. Un élève qui excelle en combat rapproché, très efficace avec les armes blanches et en arts martiaux, très bon invocateur. On a eu droit un jour à une de ses invocations de Massacreur, une créature démoniaque, une de ses spécialités. Cette bestiole a arraché la tête d'un des examinateurs à mains nues ! Inutile de vous dire que notre élève a obtenu la note maximale ! Quel talent !  
- Je vois ça…, tenta d'apprécier Dumbledore. Cela à l'air… parfait.  
- Oui. C'est quelqu'un d'assez… spécial je dirais. Mais d'attachant, à sa manière. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne suffit pas que cela soit bon pour moi ou pour vous. Il faut que cette évaluation soit validée par une commission spéciale. Et je dois vous avouer que cela va être un peu compliqué de vous faire accepter en tant que mortel. Nous autres démons, nous avons toujours du mal à accepter de travailler pour des sorciers. Rapport à une ancienne querelle qui nous opposa jadis. Mais vous aurez mon soutien.  
- Parce que j'aime les bonbons au citron ?  
- Qui sait… cher ami, qui sait…, sourit Léonard.

* * *

_(1)Traka iet burzum-ishi ! Gata vanta ! : Amène-moi dans les ténèbres! J'ai besoin d'entrer! Pour les fans du Seigneur des Anneaux, vous reconnaitrez sans doute qu'une partie du vocabulaire de ces phrases est issu des mots inscrits sur l'anneau unique de Sauron._

_Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre donc, un peu plus long que le précédent. Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça? Je tiens à préciser que les noms des démons et leur description sont réelles. J'entends par là que j'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur le sujet pour être la plus fidèle possible à la représentation que se font certaines personnes de ces démons. A la prochaine!_


	4. Chapter III

**Chapitre III**

_Le Grand Juge Et Le Maître Des Alliances_

_La Dark Academy – Lendemain matin_

_« L'abbaye ne fait pas le moine. »  
Proverbe_

Albus Dumbledore se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube le lendemain matin. Léonard lui avait conseillé d'être prêt assez tôt, car les membres de la commission qui devaient valider l'évaluation de l'élève qui apporterait son aide à Dumbledore n'aimaient pas attendre. Le professeur n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient ces membres, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient considérés comme des démons hauts placés dans la hiérarchie du Monde Noir. Léonard avait promis qu'il assisterait au conseil, mettant en valeur le fait que lui-même avait besoin de l'accord de la commission pour évaluer son élève. Il écarta lentement les lourdes tentures de velours du lit à baldaquin et posa ses pieds nus sur le marbre froid. Il se leva et commença à marcher lentement, presque en se trainant. Il était resté alité toute la journée de hier dans son lit. Ses repas, tous plus divins et raffinés les uns que les autres, apparaissaient comme par enchantement dans un plateau en argent sur son lit. Il fallait maintenant que ses jambes reprennent leur fonction motrice.

Alors qu'il avançait, guidé par la lumière rougeoyante de l'aurore qui traversait l'immense baie vitrée, Albus Dumbledore put détailler avec attention le mobilier de sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas encore pu admirer, car étant caché par les rideaux fermés du lit. Ainsi, il vit que la chambre était équipée d'une cheminée assez conséquente construite en pierres blanches. Devant l'âtre, point de fauteuil ou de divan, mais il y avait comme une sorte d'enfoncement du sol, ovale et en forme de cuvette, garni de précieuses étoffes noires, et d'une multitude de coussins en satin argent ou en soie sombre. Une petite table basse en ébène avait été placée à proximité, permettant à une personne allongée sur les soieries d'y accéder facilement. Sur cette desserte patientaient sagement de magnifiques verres en cristal ouvragé, et une carafe en argent finement travaillé qui devait contenir le vin le plus délicat et parfumé qui soit.

Le professeur Dumbledore poussa la porte sombre qui le menait à la salle-de-bain attenante, et là encore il fut ébahi par les décors somptueux qu'offrait ce monde. La pièce était, comme il fallait s'y attendre, en marbre blanc veiné de noir. Il n'y avait pas de cabine de douche, mais une seule immense baignoire qui avait tout d'une piscine. L'eau claire était déversée par la jarre en cristal que tenait la statue en argent massif d'une jeune femme nue, posée sur le devant d'un piédestal en marbre blanc qui devait mesurer environ trois mètres sur trois, et qui trônait au centre de la baignoire. Tout un mur était occupé par un meuble en ébène possédant de multiples placards, et de tout aussi nombreux lavabos de quartz morion encastrés dans un marbre laiteux. Le long miroir qui surplombait le tout était entouré d'un cadre en argent. Le professeur enleva son pyjama derrière un paravent, et se glissa dans l'eau en descendant par l'escalier qui s'étalait sur toute la longueur d'un côté de la « baignoire ».

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la température du bain était parfaite. Albus Dumbledore gagna tant bien que mal un des côtés du bassin et s'y adossa. Un coffre en bois noir apparut à sa droite. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit tout un assortiment de produits de soin et d'hygiène corporels, ainsi que divers sels de bains aux arômes enivrants, des huiles essentielles précieuses, des bains moussants aux couleurs chatoyantes, des parfums subtils, des crèmes, des baumes, et des onguents pour le corps. Alors que le professeur commençait à se frictionner avec la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, des bougies noires et blanches de diverses tailles apparurent de nulle part dans la salle-de-bain, et s'allumèrent d'elles mêmes autour du bassin, et sur le piédestal de la statue. Il remarqua alors que derrière celle-ci, se trouvait la même disposition de soieries et de coussins que devant la cheminée dans la chambre, avec la même table basse sur laquelle reposaient verres en cristal et carafe de vin en argent.

Lorsque le professeur sortit du bain et se dirigea vers le paravent, il y trouva des serviettes chaudes et moelleuses, et vit qu'on lui avait laissé un vêtement. L'habit était en satin noir et descendait jusqu'aux pieds, frôlant le sol. Des attaches en argent et ivoire ressemblant à des camées retenaient le tissu à la base du cou. Les longues manches s'ouvraient un peu au-dessus du coude pour finir en s'évasant, laissant tout le reste du bras nu. Il n'y avait ni chaussure, ni pantoufle. Il coiffa cheveux et barbe, et sortit de la salle-de-bain. Léonard l'attendait dans sa chambre, vêtu de manière semblable, et ayant également les pieds nus. Le professeur s'approcha du démon, et constata que celui-ci faisait bien une tête de plus que lui.

- Vous êtes ponctuel Albus. J'apprécie cette qualité chez les gens.  
- Vous faites déjà tout pour m'être agréable et pour m'aider. Ça serait vous offenser que de ne pas respecter un minimum de bienséance.  
- Soit, si vous le dites. Comment avez-vous trouvé la salle-de-bain ? Aviez-vous tout ce que vous vouliez à disposition ?  
- J'ai juste été un peu étonné de ne pas trouver de sauna ou de salle de massage.

Dumbledore avait fait cette remarque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tout lui semblait tellement parfait et bien calculé dans cette école pour plaire aux visiteurs, qu'il trouvait amusant de chercher ce qui pouvait manquer dans tout ce luxe. Léonard le dévisagea d'un air malicieux.

- Mais… nous avons des saunas et des salles de massage. Ils sont dans d'autres pièces. Il est malheureusement impossible que vous en profitiez maintenant, la commission nous attend. Une autre fois peut-être… mon ami.

La façon dont le démon avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots laissa une désagréable impression au professeur. Il eut soudain envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Tout ce luxe, cette politesse exacerbée qui devenait grotesque, la beauté troublante du démon, était de la poudre jetée aux yeux des mortels pour les piéger. Un esprit simple, ou avide de richesses, pouvait facilement se faire manipuler. Il ne tardait qu'une seule chose à Dumbledore, partir d'ici au plus vite, et qu'importe s'il n'obtenait aucune aide.

- Alors, vous venez ? Ou peut-être avez-vous changé d'avis ?  
- Albus dévisagea le démon qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui l'invitait à le rejoindre. Sa voix avait repris un ton neutre. Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et rejoint son soit disant « ami ».  
- Allons-y, lui répondit-il.

Ils traversèrent ensemble une série de couloirs, et descendirent de nombreux escaliers. Partout où l'on posait son regard, le décor n'était qu'enchantement. On avait mélangé sans soucis de dépenses le marbre, l'ivoire, l'argent massif, l'ébène, le cristal, le quartz morion,… Toute cette mise en scène n'était pas sans rappeler l'architecture et les ornements des antiques temples grecs. Mais cette école somptueuse était aussi froide que le marbre qui la composait. Nulle chaleur, nul bonheur, nulle innocence, n'imprégnaient les murs de l'établissement. Une école était censée être pleine de vie, de souvenirs, parcourue de bavardages, de rires d'élèves, mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela ici. Tout était vide, aucune émotion, comme si personne n'avait jamais habité en ce lieu. La seule chose qui troublait l'apparente tranquillité de ce lieu était cette odeur tenace et horrible de Magie Noire qui appesantissait l'atmosphère glaciale.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un long couloir ouvert sur l'extérieur. Une rangée de colonnes de chaque côté du passage permettaient aux visiteurs qui l'empruntaient d'avoir une vue sur l'immense parc qu'ils traversaient, et de profiter de l'agréable cadre qu'il offrait. Des statues en marbre étaient disposées entre chaque colonne. Des statues représentant des jeunes femmes nues, aux positions lascives, avec un sourire presque cruel sur le visage. Dumbledore frissonna devant les sculptures, il lui semblait presque qu'elles le suivaient des yeux. Il lui tardait vraiment de quitter cet endroit. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la grande porte en ébène du bâtiment qui était relié à l'école par le couloir.

- Voilà, dit simplement Léonard, c'est ici que la commission vous attend. Si je puis me permettre de vous donner un conseil, voire même plusieurs, ne traitez pas les membres de l'assemblée comme s'ils vous étaient inférieurs, parlez avec respect et mesurez vos paroles. N'oubliez pas qu'un conflit a jadis eu lieu entre démons et sorciers, et que les miens sont très, très rancuniers. Exprimez-vous avec sincérité et mettez en valeur le fait que vous rendez aussi service à cette école.  
- Mais, s'inquiéta quelque peu Dumbledore, je croyais que vous assistiez aussi à la commission.  
- Il y a eu un petit changement. Le conseil a décidé de s'entretenir avec moi plus tôt dans la matinée. Vous serez donc seul.

Albus Dumbledore déglutit difficilement. Il allait être seul face à des démons qui ne demandaient sans doute pas mieux que de se retrouver en face d'un homme dont la race s'était opposée à la leur il y a bien longtemps de ça. Un homme qui demandait leur aide qui plus est. Combien pouvaient-ils bien être là-dedans ? Une dizaine, une centaine ? Léonard perçut l'émoi du professeur.

- Ne craignez rien, le rassura-t-il. Restez vous-même, ne les vexez pas, et tout ira pour le mieux.  
- Je ne connais rien de votre culture. Que se passera-t-il si je les offense par mégarde ?  
- Dans ce cas… avez-vous de la famille, ou des amis, que je puisse prévenir de votre décès soudain et tragique ? demanda le démon d'un ton léger, avant de prendre un air plus concerné quand il vit son interlocuteur devenir plus pâle que le marbre environnant. Mais ne vous en faites surtout pas… ça n'arrivera seulement que dans le pire des cas. La dernière personne que j'ai vu sortir d'ici n'avait eu qu'un bras arraché. Certes elle est décédée des suites de sa blessure quelques temps après…, marmonna Léonard pour lui-même. Mais avouez que s'ils vous arrachent le bras porteur de la malédiction, c'est plutôt bon pour vous, non ?  
- Vous voulez bien me rendre un service ? bégaya Dumbledore.  
- Mais naturellement !  
- Alors arrêtez d'essayer de me rassurer.

Sur ces paroles remplies d'espoir, le professeur reporta son attention sur la porte, prit une grande inspiration, et posa sa main sur la poignée en argent.

- Une dernière chose, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, précisa Léonard.

Accompagné par cette dernière phrase chargée de mystère, Dumbledore poussa la porte, qui pivota aisément malgré le fait qu'elle soit très imposante. Le panneau de bois sombre se referma de lui-même une fois que le directeur eut fait quelques pas dans la pièce. La salle, contrairement à tout le reste de l'école, était presque entièrement vide. Trainaient seulement au beau milieu de la pièce une table basse, un fauteuil et un long divan. Divan sur lequel était allongé…

… Un paon. Albus dut y regarder à deux fois avant de bien s'assurer que ses yeux ne lui faisaient pas défaut. Mais il se rendit rapidement à l'évidence, un paon était bien allongé sur le canapé. L'animal était plus grand que la moyenne, ses couleurs étaient magnifiques, chatoyantes, et offraient de nombreux reflets même en présence du peu de lumière que délivraient les torches. La traîne que formait sa queue devait au bas mot faire deux fois son corps, et les cercles ressemblant à des yeux qui la composaient, se déclinaient en une multitude de tons irisés. Dumbledore se dit que décidément, tout n'était pas clair dans ce monde. Les démons étaient tellement habités par une envie de luxe, qu'ils allaient jusqu'à faire dormir leur volaille sur des divans en velours. L'animal inclina sa tête sur le côté, comme pour jucher le professeur du regard. Et ce regard mit le directeur mal à l'aise, chose qu'il trouva parfaitement ridicule. Jusqu'au moment où :

- Avance mortel.

La voix semblait sortie de nulle part, et résonna dans la tête de Dumbledore, le faisant sursauter. Il parvint à distinguer une légère pointe d'arrogance dans le timbre. De l'arrogance, de la fierté,… Comment disait-on déjà ? Fier comme un paon. Et cet animal qui ne cessait de le fixer. Ce pourrait-il que… ? Ne pas se fier aux apparences avait dit Léonard.

- Je n'ai pas toute la journée, mortel. D'autres affaires bien plus importantes que m'occuper de votre insignifiante personne, recueillent mon attention. Avancez, et asseyez-vous.

Bien que le ton soit resté le même, le professeur comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Il s'avança donc, et s'assit sur le fauteuil vacant. Le paon bougea légèrement la tête pour conserver son interlocuteur dans son champ de vision.

- Bien, nous allons peut-être pouvoir avoir une conversation digne de ce nom maintenant, retentit la voix. Je me nomme Adramelech, grand chancelier et juge supérieur des Enfers, président du haut conseil des diables et intendant de la garde robe de Satan. Je vous fais l'honneur de vous apparaître pour traiter d'un sujet qui ne me plaît guère. Vous demandez l'aide des démons.  
- Oui, Adramelech, répondit Dumbledore, se souvenant que dans ce monde, on s'appelait par son prénom.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un simple mortel…, qui plus est sénile, renifla le démon-paon de dédain.

Albus Dumbledore faillit rétorquer qu'il était peut-être vieux, mais que lui au moins, n'avait pas l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'une basse-cour. Il se retint à temps, préférant jouer la carte de la politesse et de la flatterie.

- Je m'en doute, puissant Adramelech.  
- Si j'ai bien compris ce que Léonard m'a dit, vous souhaitez l'aide d'un des élèves de cette école pour mener à bien des recherches, et vous ramener de quoi faire cesser une malédiction. Vous autres sorciers, vous nous avez traités plus bas que terre dans la guerre qui nous opposa il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, mais dès que vous avez besoin de notre aide, vous revenez en rampant à nos pieds.  
- À dire vrai Adramelech, je ne connaissais rien de votre monde il y a encore trois jours de ça. Je ne veux pas abuser de ce que vous auriez l'obligeance de m'offrir. Je cherche juste des informations sur ce qui pourrait endiguer le maléfice dont je suis porteur. Certes, cela serait idéal si un élève pouvait consentir à faire ces recherches. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un membre de votre communauté faire le travail tout seul. Un démon, ne saurait s'abaisser à être l'esclave d'un simple mortel. C'est pourquoi je compte envoyer quelqu'un de mon monde l'aider dans cette entreprise.  
- Je vois. Et cette personne, est-elle sûre ? Nous n'aimons guère que des mortels arrivent parmi nous pour semer la pagaille dans notre monde, comme s'ils étaient là en terrain conquis. Les conséquences pourraient en être… désastreuses pour votre ami.  
- C'est quelqu'un d'absolument fiable. Il ne fera rien d'inconsidéré et sait parfaitement s'adapter à toutes les situations en terrain inconnu. Il apprendra vite vos coutumes, et que faire pour les respecter et ne pas vous offenser.

Le grand juge ne répondit pas. Il semblait encore peser le pour et le contre de chaque parole du professeur. Il reprit enfin la parole après cinq bonnes minutes de silence.

- Soit. Il se trouve aussi que Léonard m'a raconté que mon accord l'aiderait beaucoup, ainsi que son élève. J'ai parlé à l'élève en question, et il accepte votre proposition. Son père est un des plus puissants démons de notre communauté. Nous le respectons beaucoup. Donc, ce que son enfant veut, nous l'acceptons. Et si ce qu'il veut c'est faire des recherches pour vous, et s'encombrer d'un sorcier mortel, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.  
- Alors… vous acceptez ? balbutia Dumbledore qui ne croyait pas à sa chance.  
- Je n'ai guère le choix, tout était réglé d'avance. L'on m'a encore invoqué pour rien, râla le paon. Juste une dernière chose… Baalberith !

Un jeune homme qui ne devait guère avoir plus de quinze ans s'avança vers eux. Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc et tenait un grand livre dans ses bras. Son visage était pâle et fin, ses yeux étaient de braise, ses lèvres légèrement rosées, comme si le froid de la pièce avait déposé une fine couche de givre sur celles-ci, et ses cheveux d'un blond presque argent tombaient en douceur sur ses épaules. Dumbledore devina immédiatement que c'était là les effets de cette magie que les démons appellent le Glamour, et que ce n'était pas la véritable apparence du démon.

- Baalberith, expliqua le démon-paon, est un démon secondaire, maître des alliances, secrétaire général et archiviste des Enfers. Il est le témoin de tous les serments passés entres démons, ou entre démons et mortels.

Le nommé Baalberith posa son livre sur la table basse et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où un marque-page en argent avait été glissé. Il tendit ensuite une grande plume noire au directeur qui s'en saisit.

- Ce texte, continua Adramelech, est en fait un contrat. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les signatures de Léonard et de l'élève y sont déjà, il ne manque que la votre. Ceci est pour donner un caractère officiel au pacte que nous avons passé par voix orale.

Albus Dumbledore lut le texte qui se présentait à lui. Jugeant qu'il ne contenait aucun piège, il signa. Baalberith reprit la plume et referma le livre qu'il emporta avec lui. Il se fondit ensuite dans les ténèbres de la pièce et disparut.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, mortel. Maintenant partez ! Avant que votre insupportable et pathétique présence ne me force à commettre l'irréparable.

Le professeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'inclina profondément devant le démon, le remercia le plus poliment possible, et sortit de pièce en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressé. Léonard l'attendait.

- Alors ? questionna-t-il.  
- Ma requête a été acceptée.  
- Et bien vous voyez ! s'enthousiasma Léonard. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça.

Et il donna une grande tape sur l'épaule d'Albus, le faisant vaciller.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de refaire ça, supplia le sorcier, mes jambes sont à deux doigts de lâcher.  
- Que vous pouvez être émotifs vous, les mortels. Que souhaitez-vous faire maintenant ? Tester nos saunas ?  
- Rentrer chez moi, répondit simplement et sincèrement Dumbledore.  
- Soit. Si tel est votre désir… Dommage, je commençais vraiment à vous apprécier. Suivez-moi.

Léonard dirigea son collègue mortel à travers une nouvelle série de couloirs, pour finir par arriver devant une autre immense porte en bois sombre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même à l'approche des deux hommes, et c'est au grincement qu'elle produisit que Dumbledore la reconnut comme étant le passage qui menait à la Salle des Cercles par laquelle il était arrivé dans ce monde. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et le professeur remarqua tout de suite les nombreux cercles tracés au sol.

- Chaque personne qui arrive ici laisse sa marque sur ce sol. Chaque disque correspond à un voyage. Mais pour repartir, cela sera plus simple. Mettez-vous derrière moi.

Albus obtempéra, laissant un grand espace autour du démon. Ce-dernier se contenta de lever un bras et de tendre son index. Il traça ensuite un large cercle dans l'air. L'atmosphère sembla vibrer, et un trou se forma là où Léonard avait dessiné son disque. Le vide s'agrandit et devint ovale. Sa surface était noire et luisante, comme celle d'un miroir. La croissance du cercle se stoppa et le démon se tourna vers le sorcier.

- Et voilà mon cher ami, en traversant cette porte vous reviendrez là où vous avez quitté votre monde. Je suppose qu'il est utopique de penser que vous reviendrez me voir un de ces jours. J'ai un petit cadeau de départ pour vous.

Léonard fit apparaître dans ses mains un coffret en argent ouvragé. Il l'ouvrit pour révéler au regard du professeur des centaines de bonbons au citron.

- Vous aurez au moins un souvenir agréable de notre monde.  
- Je vous remercie Léonard, pour tout ce que vous avez fait.  
- Je vous en prie…, atténua le démon, avec une fausse modestie évidente. Je vous enverrai mon élève demain soir.  
- Merci encore. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir, cher ami.

Le professeur s'approcha lentement de la porte, il respira un grand coup, et la traversa en ayant l'impression de plonger dans une eau noire et glacée.

O°°OO°°O

Severus Snape faisait les cents pas dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Deux jours. Deux jours que le directeur n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Il n'avait même pas emporté ses potions contre la douleur.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête encore ? râla le maître de potions.

Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était évident que Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau, inutile donc de s'attarder ici. Au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, un bruit suspect le fit se retourner. Il vit alors l'objet de ses tourments apparaître de nulle part au beau milieu de la pièce. Le directeur le dévisagea, et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Severus ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comme je suis content de vous revoir.  
- Mais…, mais… d'où est-ce que vous sortez comme ça ? questionna Snape, encore sous le choc de l'apparition.  
- Oh ! Plus tard les explications Severus, je suis épuisé. Je crois qu'une cure de sommeil s'impose.  
- Vous disparaissez pendant deux jours, sans vos potions, vous revenez de je ne sais où, habillé avec ce qui semble être un drap, et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est : « j'ai besoin de sommeil » ?  
- Vous seriez-vous inquiété pour moi Severus ?  
- C'est vous qui me payez à la fin du mois.

Albus lui jeta un regard désespéré. C'était sans doute la manière de Severus de se venger de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles, il pouvait bien lui pardonner. Il soupira. Le directeur grimpa les marches d'un escalier qui le menait à une mezzanine où l'attendait son lit. Il posa la précieuse boîte remplie de bonbons au citron, et s'allongea sans plus de cérémonie sur les draps. Ses yeux commencèrent lentement à se fermer.

- Severus, vous êtes toujours là ?  
- Hmmmf, répondit le concerné.  
- Juste une petite question, que penseriez-vous si je décorais tout Poudlard avec du marbre et de l'ébène ?- J'en penserai que les finances de l'école en pâtiraient grandement.  
- Ne soyez pas si négatif Severus.

Et le sommeil s'empara du directeur. Severus Snape, comprenant rapidement, à force de côtoyer Dumbledore, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, sortit du bureau. Avant de franchir la porte il marmonna pour lui-même une dernière pensée.

- Du marbre et de l'ébène… Et pourquoi pas une statue de lui en or et ivoire en plein milieu du parc tant qu'il y est.


	5. Chapter IV

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence sur le site. Pas mal de travail et trop peu de temps. _

_Ensuite, je tiens à remercier ce qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pendant mon absence, sachez que j'ai pris le temps de toute les lire, et qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir._

_Voilà donc le chapitre 4 qui n'a pas tardé à suivre le trois. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour la présentation du chapitre d'avant, mais internet refusait catégoriquement d'accepter mes modifications. Je reviendrai donc faire les arragements plus tard. Que vous dire sinon bonne lecture?_

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_Beauté À Redouter ?_

_« Viens-tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme,_  
_Ô Beauté ! ton regard, infernal et divin,_  
_Verse confusément le bienfait et le crime,_  
_Et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin.»_  
_Charles Baudelaire – Hymne À La Beauté_

Le professeur Snape attendait patiemment que l'aimable directeur de Poudlard daigne bien vouloir expliquer le pourquoi de sa convocation dans le bureau directorial. Depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le maître de potions, qui pourtant n'aimait rien de mieux qu'être au calme, trouvait ce silence bien trop pesant. Toutes les fois où le mage s'était retrouvé seul avec lui, cela avait été pour lui demander un service. Services qui avaient nombre de fois failli coûter la vie à Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore esquissa un léger sourire énigmatique qui ne rassura pas le Serpentard. Il semblait que le directeur cherchait ses mots, et cela n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Que l'homme qui lui faisait face soit aussi délicat pour lui exposer ses pensées laissait présager une situation qui ne manquerait pas de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Snape croisa les jambes et posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, laissant pour l'instant ses mains bien à plat, tout en se doutant qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à se crisper sur les repose-bras. Sentant que son collègue n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience, Dumbledore se racla la gorge et joignit ses mains sur le bureau.

- Severus, je ne sais comment m'entretenir avec vous de ce sujet…  
- Commencez par le début, on aura plus de chance de s'y retrouver.  
- C'est tellement délicat.  
- Albus, trancha sèchement Snape, vous n'avez jamais fait dans la délicatesse jusqu'à présent avec moi. Vous me confiez une mission, de but en blanc, et je devais me débrouiller avec ce que vous vouliez bien me dire.  
- Mais nous ne sommes plus dans le même contexte Severus. La guerre est terminée. Sauf la mienne, contre cette fichue malédiction. Et je ne suis pas prêt de la gagner. À moins que…

Albus Dumbledore laissa sa phrase en suspens, guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Les faits, Albus, venez-en aux faits.  
- Bien. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Monde des Démons ou du Monde Noir Oublié ?  
- Oui.  
- Oui ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Mais…  
- Je vous rappelle que durant la guerre, le Ministère était sous le contrôle de Voldemort, expliqua Snape en tiquant un peu sur le nom honni.

Avec la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de ne pas prononcer ce mot, mais il avait toujours du mal à s'y faire.

- Les Mangemorts se sont introduits dans le Département des Mystères. Ils y ont découvert plusieurs… comment dire… « légendes » s'apparentant à ce monde. Mais rien qui leur ait permis de donner un semblant de vérité à ses allégations.  
- Il existe, Severus. Ce monde existe bel et bien, j'y suis allé.  
- Un monde gouverné par la Magie Noire, les démons, la mort,… murmura Snape.  
- Oui. Autrefois, les sorciers vivaient même aux côtés de ces démons, il y a plusieurs siècles de cela. Mais une querelle les opposa. Pourquoi ? Ça je l'ignore. Mais les sorciers ont coupé tout contact avec cet univers, allant jusqu'à détruire les informations qu'ils avaient recueillies sur lui, pour qu'aucun mortel ne soit plus tenté d'entrer dans cet Enfer.  
- Et bien sûr, vous avez jugé bon de braver les interdits ?  
- Severus, cette communauté regorge de richesses dont vous ne pouvez même pas soupçonner l'existence. Et il se pourrait, qu'il y ait parmi elles, un remède au mal qui me ronge.

Le directeur regarda fixement le maître des potions, mais celui-ci resta impassible. Que pouvait-il s'attendre à voir de toute manière ? Comment pouvait-il croire que Severus Snape allait se mettre à crier partout son soulagement de savoir qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen d'endiguer la malédiction ? Albus se pencha légèrement en avant sur son bureau, regardant Severus par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Severus, commença-t-il dans un souffle, je vais vous demander un dernier service, pas de dirigeant de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix à espion, mais d'ami à ami.  
- Non. Je n'irai pas là-bas Albus. Je sais que vous êtes trop faible pour y retourner, mais je n'irai pas à votre place.

La déception se lisait dans chaque marque que le temps et la souffrance avaient laissée sur le visage de Dumbledore. Il avait tellement espéré que peut-être, une dernière fois, Severus accepterait de l'aider. Mais il fallait croire que cette fois-ci était la fois de trop.

- Comprenez-moi Albus, deux ans que cette guerre est finie, deux ans pendant lesquels j'ai pu vivre sans que l'on me traite comme un assassin ou un traître. Ça a été tellement dur pour moi de me sortir de l'emprise que la Magie Noire avait sur moi, je ne veux en aucun cas prendre le risque d'aller dans un lieu qui pourrait me faire replonger. Je ne fais pas ça par vengeance du fait que vous m'ayez caché certaines choses pendant la guerre. Si vous tenez vraiment à envoyer quelqu'un dans cet Enfer, choisissez Potter.  
- Severus !  
- Il a tenu tête à Voldemort, il pourra se débrouiller avec des démons. Il est bien devenu Auror, non ? Il doit avoir l'entraînement nécessaire. Et comme lui aussi a toujours été l'un de vos pantins…  
- Severus, il me faut quelqu'un qui sache s'adapter en territoire ennemi, qui ne s'effraie pas des horreurs qu'il pourra voir là-bas, et qui pratique l'Occlumancie à un haut niveau.  
- La réponse est toujours et catégoriquement « non ».

Ça y était, le professeur Snape avait crispé les mains sur les accoudoirs, signe avant coureur que la conversation prenait une tournure qu'il n'appréciait pas. Dumbledore se cala de nouveau dans son fauteuil, soupirant. Il n'avait pas le droit de le forcer, il avait déjà fait tellement pour lui, sa dette avait était largement épongée. Il se lança tout de même dans une dernière et désespérée tentative.

- Severus, ne croyez pas que je ne me préoccupe pas de votre bien-être. Quand je suis arrivé dans ce monde, j'ai atterri dans une école. Oui, il existe des écoles là-bas aussi, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surpris que lui lançait Snape. Les démons que j'ai rencontrés là-bas m'ont offert leur aide. Aide qui sera plus utile à vous qu'à moi. Ils consentent à ce qu'un élève – au cas où vous accepteriez – vous épaule dans vos recherches, vous mène à ce qui pourrait me guérir.  
- Un élève ? Un simple élève pour me guider dans cet Enfer ? Et vous pensez que je vais accepter ça ?  
- En fait, cet élève doit m'être envoyé ici pour que vous fassiez connaissan…

La fin de la phrase mourut sous le regard noir de Snape. Ce vieux fou avait accepté l'aide de l'élève avant même de savoir si lui accepterait ?

- J'ai la vague impression que vous considérez tout comme étant acquis Albus.  
- On m'a assuré que cet étudiant était très capable.  
- On vous a assuré ? Parce que vous ne l'avez même pas rencontré ?  
- Non, avoua le directeur. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il est sérieux, très doué en invocation et en arts martiaux, il vous protégera une fois là-bas. Il paraîtrait même qu'une fois, il a ordonné à une créature démoniaque d'arracher la tête d'un examinateur pendant une évaluation d'invocation.  
- Et ceci, je suppose, est censé me rassurer ? demanda le professeur en haussant un sourcil. Et quand donc cette petite merveille doit-elle arriver ?

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Un courant d'air glacé passa dans le bureau, faisant frissonner les deux hommes. Severus Snape tourna la tête sur sa gauche afin de vérifier que cette maudite fenêtre soit bien fermée. Soudain, l'air à ses côtés se mit à vibrer étrangement, et un trou noir apparut de nulle part à moins de vingt centimètres de lui. Il se leva prestement du fauteuil, le faisant tomber et s'écarta du phénomène étrange qui se produisait devant lui. Phénomène qui ne cessait de grandir. Le trou avait maintenant une forme ovale et sa couleur noire évoquait un miroir sombre ou une eau trouble. Le maître des potions se plaça face à la manifestation, alors que quelque chose ressemblant à un visage semblait se dessiner à la surface. La figure d'une jeune femme aux paupières closes commença alors à émerger lentement de ce vide obscur.

Les deux hommes furent soufflés par la beauté de la nouvelle arrivante qui semblait venir de nulle part, telle Vénus sortant des eaux. Son visage fin, innocent, et d'une fraîcheur sans pareille, était encadré par des cheveux blonds aux multiples reflets de miel, s'arrêtant légèrement au-dessus de ses frêles épaules et gentiment ébouriffés. Son teint de nacre faisant ressortir ses belles lèvres cerise finement ciselées et délicatement pleines, la faisait ressembler à une poupée en porcelaine, dont elle possédait sans aucun doute la fragilité. Une fois totalement sortie de cet étrange miroir sans teint liquide, elle se permit d'ouvrir ses yeux bordés de longs cils noirs. Snape fut surpris de rencontrer un regard encore plus noir que le sien, à tel point qu'on avait presque de la peine à distinguer l'iris de la pupille. Elle adressa un sourire radieux aux deux hommes, révélant ses dents qui auraient pu être taillées dans de l'ivoire.

La demoiselle se mit alors à épousseter négligemment la jupe de son uniforme. Uniforme noir de la tête aux pieds. Le col de son chemisier montait jusqu'à la moitié de son cou, et était retenu à cet endroit par une cravate en soie sombre brodée de fils obliques d'argent. Elle ne portait pas de cape comme les sorciers, mais une veste jais parfaitement bien coupée et aux boutons en argent massif. Deux écussons étaient cousus sur le côté gauche de celle-ci. Le premier représentait quatre traits noirs se terminant à chaque bout par des flèches, et qui se croisaient de manière à former une étoile. Sur le second était dessiné un cheval blanc qui se cabrait. La nouvelle venue examina un instant la pièce où elle se trouvait avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les professeurs.

- Et bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, et sa voix était comme du miel, d'une sensualité et d'une chaleur sans pareille. Avec tous les bibelots que vous avez dans ce bureau, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas m'en prendre un en arrivant !

Severus Snape sortit de sa torpeur. Il jeta un regard glacé au directeur.

- Et c'est ça votre tueur sanguinaire ? questionna-t-il avec colère, en pointant du doigt la jeune femme qui ne devait guère avoir plus de dix-sept ans, et devait faire dans les un mètre soixante-cinq pour même pas cinquante kilos toute mouillée.

Albus Dumbledore lui-même semblait confus face au physique de l'étudiante. Il pensait que Léonard lui enverrait plutôt un colosse de sa trempe mais apparemment, il y avait erreur sur la marchandise.

- Premièrement, s'offusqua l'élève en se tournant vers Snape, « ça » a un prénom, elle s'appelle Siana. Deuxièmement, j'ai sans doute tué plus de gens que vous.  
- Je ne miserai pas là-dessus si j'étais vous, se contenta de rétorquer le professeur avec un rictus mauvais.  
- Ne me dites pas, supposa la jeune femme en se tournant vers Dumbledore, que c'est avec ce goujat que je vais devoir œuvrer pour vous ?  
- Ne vous en faites pas, répliqua Snape, cela ne risque pas. Car le goujat n'ira nulle part.  
- Mais… ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, s'affola la demoiselle. Et je fais comment pour mon évaluation moi ?  
- Demandez à une créature démoniaque d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un, répondit simplement le maître des cachots.  
- C'est vrai ? Vous êtes volontaire ? s'enthousiasma l'étudiante.

Severus dévisagea un instant l'élève, s'attendant à trouver sur son visage une émotion qui trahissait le fait qu'elle était en train de se moquer de lui. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas noté l'ironie dans les propos du professeur, et semblait sincèrement contente de voir que quelqu'un se proposait pour se laisser arracher la tête.

- En fait, le professeur Snape ici présent, commença le directeur, éprouve quelques réticences à venir dans votre monde. À cause déjà, de la présence plus qu'accentuée de la Magie Noire. Je suppose aussi qu'il craint de se retrouver en conflit avec un démon ne supportant pas la présence de mortels à cause de l'ancienne guerre qui nous opposa jadis.  
- Sans parler du fait que ce monde est perfide, menteur, dissimulé derrière tout ce qui peut-être vil, trompeur, et j'en passe…, énuméra le maître des cachots.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Dumbledore pria pour que la jeune femme soit assez tolérante pour pardonner cet écart de conduite à Severus. Elle se contenta de planter son regard dans celui du professeur, le défiant de rajouter quelque chose. Elle prit ensuite la parole, d'une voix calme, mais qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait été vexée.

- Comment pouvez-vous insulter, ou même juger, mon monde sans n'y être jamais allé ? Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit le plus sûr qui puisse exister, mais j'y vis depuis que je suis née, et j'en suis fière. Vous autres sorciers, vous vous permettez toujours de critiquer cet univers, et j'avoue que les anecdotes et mythes qui courent sur le compte de ma communauté ne nous rendent pas justice, mais cependant, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de venir nous demander de l'aide dès que tout vous échappe. Alors soyez assez aimable pour respecter le Monde des Démons. Nous au moins, nous ne nous cachons pas du fait que nous utilisons la Magie Noire, qu'elle est ancrée dans notre mode de vie. Dans votre monde, l'on crie au blasphème dès qu'elle est évoquée, alors que de nombreux grands sorciers l'utilisent encore. Que vos ancêtres, durant cette guerre il y a de cela des siècles, l'ont utilisée autant que les démons, et sans remord. Maintenant je pourrais vous dire que votre monde est borné, orgueilleux parce qu'il croit être supérieur, peureux envers les choses qu'il ne comprend ou ne connaît pas, et lâche.

Severus Snape ne sut pas si c'était ce dernier qualificatif peu reluisant qui le fit réagir, mais cela le poussa à faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Même Dumbledore en fut étonné.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il simplement.  
- Accepté, répondit la jeune femme, en retrouvant le sourire. Bon, maintenant, réglons le problème de mon évaluation.  
- Je n'irai pas là-bas, s'entêta Snape.  
- Et si je vous promets toute ma protection ? Aucun démon ne pourra vous blesser. De plus, le travail ne consistera qu'à faire des recherches, laborieuses je vous l'accorde, mais nous passerons le plus clair de notre temps à la bibliothèque. Et si vous craignez pour votre vie, il vous suffira de rester dans l'école.

Pendant un instant, le professeur de potions sembla peser le pour et le contre de la proposition. Dans une école, il ne devait pas risquer grand-chose. De plus, si l'étudiante avait besoin de lui pour son évaluation, il pouvait parier qu'elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher d'être blessé, ou de mourir.

- Une semaine, lâcha-t-il en soupirant. Je reste chez vous pour un essai d'une semaine. Si au bout de cette période je ne supporte plus votre monde, ou que j'ai été blessé, je rentre immédiatement à Poudlard. C'est bien compris ?  
- Ça me va, approuva la demoiselle. Pouvons-nous partir de suite ?  
- Je n'ai pas fait mes bagages.  
- Tout vous sera fourni sur place, inutile d'amener quoi que se soit.  
- Bien.  
- Severus, dit Dumbledore, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Si vous partez de suite, je vais vous donner un paquet Miss que vous remettrez à Léonard. Un petit cadeau. Dites lui surtout bien que c'est à conserver dans un endroit très frais, précisa-t-il en tendant un sac en papier marron à la jeune femme.  
- Je lui dirai.  
- Dites-moi, juste par curiosité, tenta le directeur, l'apparence que vous avez actuellement, ce n'est pas vraiment la votre n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous pensez que j'utilise le Glamour ? Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne suis qu'à moitié démon. Ma mère était une mortelle, alors j'ai naturellement l'apparence d'un membre de votre communauté.  
- En beaucoup plus charmante, la complimenta Albus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Sentant que le professeur de potions commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de toutes ces niaiseries, Dumbledore les pressa de partir. La jeune femme et Snape traversèrent alors ensemble le vide sombre qui s'étendait devant eux, et qui se referma de lui-même quand ils furent tous les deux hors de vue.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Dumbledore. J'ai oublié de dire à Severus de me ramener des bonbons au citron.

Les deux voyageurs atterrirent en douceur dans la Salle des Cercles. Alors que le vide se refermait derrière eux, Snape se mit à contempler cette étrange pièce de marbre blanc, absolument vide, où plusieurs cercles étaient dessinés au sol. Une odeur étrange, et qui mit mal à l'aise le professeur, flottait dans l'air, mais il ne sut comment la définir. Les deux battants de l'immense porte en ébène qui leur faisait face s'ouvrirent alors bruyamment. L'air s'engouffra dans la salle, et Severus fut pris d'une nausée atroce. L'air était saturé de Magie Noire, à un degré qu'il n'avait encore jamais côtoyé. Il se pencha en avant et rendit son dîner. Un homme à la peau d'albâtre et aux longs cheveux de jais s'avança pour les accueillir, alors que le professeur était pris d'une violente crise de toux.

- Bienvenu à la Dark Academy, Severus Snape ! Heureux de voir que vous avez accepté notre petit compromis.  
- Je n'ai pas réellement eu le choix, rétorqua le concerné dans un murmure glacé.  
- Je vois, dit Léonard avec un curieux sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Mais voyons plutôt ce que Dumbledore nous a envoyé… Humm… Peau blanche, regard onyx, cheveux sombres, un maintien assez noble et aristocratique, un port de tête altier,…

Au fur et à mesure de sa description, Léonard détaillait sans pudeur le professeur de potions, ce qui ne plût pas du tout à ce dernier. Il allait remettre le démon aimablement à sa place, lorsque l'étudiante qui l'accompagnait s'interposa.

Le professeur Dumbledore vous offre ceci, Léonard, dit-elle en tendant le paquet à son directeur qui s'en saisit. Il a dit qu'il fallait le conserver dans un endroit très froid.

Le démon sortit alors du paquet une petite poche d'environ douze centimètres de longueur. Il déchira cet emballage et se retrouva avec une curiosité jaune, ovale et froide entre les mains, et de laquelle dépassait un bâton de bois. Léonard et son élève observèrent la chose avec intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? finit par demander la demoiselle.

Severus resta silencieux un moment, surpris par la découverte du contenu du sac en papier. Mais où donc était-il tombé encore ?

- C'est…, commença-t-il alors qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas, un esquimau au citron.  
- Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire au juste ? Est-ce une arme ? questionna la semi-démone avec envie.  
- Non. C'est une friandise moldue. Ça se mange. Si c'était une arme, les seuls dégâts que vous pourriez subir, se sont des kilos en trop, et des caries.  
- Bref, c'est au citron, coupa Léonard, alors moi ça me va.

Et il enfourna l'esquimau (qui n'avait rien demandé soit dit en passant) dans sa bouche. Il frissonna au contact du froid, puis lâcha un petit soupir qui devait signifier qu'il trouvait la friandise divine. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Snape.

- Pardonnez mon incorrection. Si je vous ai détaillé de la sorte, c'était simplement pour constater que vous n'aurez aucun mal, avec un peu d'entraînement, à vous faire passer pour un semi-démon. C'est un bon point pour vous. Vous serez moins en danger. Siana, je pense que notre invité est épuisé, montre lui sa chambre, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme fit signe au professeur de la suivre. Ils traversèrent ensemble un dédale de couloirs, et le maître de potions dût bien avouer qu'il aurait du mal à se rappeler le chemin si jamais il devait fuir rapidement. Il contempla les décors somptueux et changeants qui apparaissaient devant lui au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un fervent adepte d'un luxe criard comme il y avait dans cette école, il reconnut néanmoins que la décoration était réellement sublime, riche, et de bon goût. La jeune élève s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte en ébène, et le professeur, tout occupé qu'il était dans sa contemplation, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Ici, c'est l'aile des invités, il n'y a personne d'autre que vous en ce moment, vous serez tranquille. Voilà votre chambre. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… proposa poliment la jeune fille, en ouvrant la porte et en faisant signe d'entrer à Severus.

Méfiant, le professeur fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, pour rester les bras ballants à contempler la beauté de la chambre en question. De l'ébène, de l'argent, du marbre vert forêt veiné de noir, de l'émeraude et du jade,… tout ceci dans des proportions dantesques. Sans parler des précieuses étoffes, des riches tapis, et des rares soieries… Pas de doute, les démons savaient recevoir. Severus Snape fut soudain assailli d'un doute. Comment diable se faisait-il que les couleurs de la chambre soient également celles de la maison Serpentard ? Il ne croyait pas au hasard. Il voulut se retourner pour poser la question à son guide, mais celui-ci traversait déjà la pièce pour rejoindre silencieusement une porte attenante à la chambre. La jeune femme l'ouvrit brusquement et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de la refermer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda le professeur.  
- Je vérifie que l'un de mes camarades n'ait pas caché une créature démoniaque dans la salle-de-bain pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.  
- Vous ne voulez pas non plus vérifier s'il n'y a pas un monstre sous mon lit ? se moqua Snape.  
- C'est celui qui est dans l'armoire que vous devriez craindre, répondit tranquillement la semi-démone. Bien, je vais vous laissez, faites comme chez vous surtout, mais ne sortez d'ici sans moi sous aucun prétexte.  
- Et si j'ai besoin de quoi que se soit ?  
- Alors apprenez à vous en passer.  
- 20 points en moins pour votre maison ! s'exclama le maître des cachots, qui n'avait pas apprécié cette réplique.  
- Je n'ai pas bien compris là…, dit timidement la jeune femme.  
- Oubliez ça, c'est un vieux réflexe.  
- Si vous le dites. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dites assez fort « gûl ». Cela veut dire « serviteur » dans notre langue, quelqu'un viendra pour vous. Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin à 7h30 pour le petit-déjeuner. Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Bonne nuit.

L'étudiante sortit de la chambre sans attendre de réponse de la part du professeur. Celui-ci dégaina aussitôt brusquement sa baguette et la pointa vers l'armoire en s'avançant lentement. Il ouvrit rapidement les deux battants, et constata avec soulagement que celle-ci était vide. Alors qu'il rengainait sa baguette, il crut entendre le rire clair et moqueur d'une jeune femme.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre. Je posterai de nouveau vendredi matin, vu que je n'ai pas cours. Je pense que je mettrai deux autres chapitres, voire trois si vous êtes sages._


	6. Chapter V

**Chapitre V**

_Sous La Course Nocturne Du Serpent_

_« Aux étoiles j'ai dit un soir :  
Vous ne paraissez pas heureuses  
Vos lueurs, dans l'infini noir,  
Ont des tendresses douloureuses. »  
Sully Prudhomme – La Voie Lactée_

En se levant ce matin-là, Severus Snape aurait donné le peu qu'il possédait pour constater que tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement, le lit à baldaquin dans lequel il se trouvait, avec ses somptueux draps de soie noire, ses riches tentures de velours ébène brodé d'argent, et ses coussins de satin jais et vert forêt, le ramenèrent durement à la triste réalité (c'est à se demander ce qu'il lui faut comme réveil). Il se frotta sans douceur les yeux avec la paume de ses mains, comme s'il voulait faire cesser cette vision de ce qui serait, à ne pas en douter, son futur Enfer personnel.

- Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté une telle chose ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute en laissant lourdement retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, et alla écarter les lourds rideaux qui masquaient la baie vitrée. L'aube se levait juste, transformant le ciel en un gigantesque brasier. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination, ou les couleurs flamboyantes de l'aurore semblaient plus intenses ici que dans le monde mortel ? Il secoua la tête et soupira. Tout était parfait. Trop parfait. Dangereusement parfait. Quoiqu'il arrive, il partirait d'ici au bout d'une semaine. Il aura déjà bien du mal à tenir pendant cette période sans être tenté, alors hors de question de prolonger cette torture. Il se dirigea alors vers la malle en ébène au pied de son lit, où il avait rangé ses vêtements la veille. Il lâcha un juron que la bienséance m'interdit de retranscrire ici, quand il remarqua que ses habits avaient disparu. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se diriger vers la salle-de-bain.

Il poussa la porte donnant dans la pièce attenante, et retint une exclamation devant la beauté de la salle. Il contempla la taille de la baignoire déjà remplie. De légers nuages de vapeur s'élevaient du bassin, appelant irrésistiblement le professeur à se plonger sans tarder dans cette eau délicieusement claire et chaude. Severus se dénuda derrière le paravent et commença à entrer lentement dans ce qui semblait plus être une piscine. Il ne pouvait cependant se départir d'une étrange sensation de malaise, qui s'accentua lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la statue qui reposait sur un immense piédestal en marbre au milieu du bassin. Il s'adossa à un rebord sans quitter la sculpture des yeux. Un coffret en ébène apparut à ses côtés, de même qu'une multitude de bougies noires et vertes tout autour de la baignoire. Ces phénomènes le surprirent assez pour le distraire pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'il examine le contenu du coffret.

Quand il reporta son attention sur la statue, il fut frappé par l'évidence. Son désappointement fut si grand, qu'il glissa dans la baignoire et but la tasse. Il refit surface et cracha l'eau en toussant à s'en décrocher les poumons. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Cela ne pouvait décemment pas en être un. Après la surprise, la colère l'emporta rapidement. Passe encore la chambre et la salle-de-bain aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais ça… Comment par Merlin ces démons avaient-ils pu savoir ? La statue, toute sculptée dans du jade, représentait un animal irréel. Depuis la tête jusqu'à la taille, c'était le corps d'une chèvre. Les cornes s'élevaient vers le plafond, tandis qu'une des pattes était repliée sous le corps de la bête, et que la deuxième reposait sur une jarre en émeraude qui déversait l'eau dans le bassin. La partie postérieure du corps ressemblait à celle d'un poisson, et une longue queue, après avoir fait une boucle, se terminait comme celle des sirènes.

De rage, Severus Snape finit ses ablutions rapidement. Un Capricorne. La sculpture représentait le signe astrologique du Capricorne. Son signe. La gamine qui lui servait de guide allait l'entendre ! Mais comment avaient-ils pu savoir ? Il se dirigea de nouveau vers le paravent, et vit que des habits avaient été déposés pour lui. Il les enfila rapidement. Autre curiosité, les vêtements étaient parfaitement bien coupés et à sa taille. Du sur mesure. La tenue était entièrement noire, seul point positif de ce monde pour l'instant. Le pantalon couleur jais était confortable, la chemise était légère et son col montait jusqu'à la moitié de son cou, ce qui ne le dépaysait pas trop de son ancienne redingote, un gilet en satin noir brodé d'arabesques en fil d'argent, et aux boutons de la même matière venait par-dessus. Cela se corsa quelque peu quand il dut nouer la cravate de soie noire. Il n'en avait plus porté depuis Poudlard. Il se plaça devant le miroir, enrageant contre ce maudit bout de tissu, le nouant et le dénouant en fulminant.

O°°OO°°O

Siana, la jeune élève à laquelle avait été attribuée la dure tâche de supporter Snape, remontait tranquillement le couloir menant à la chambre de ce-dernier. Elle avait pas mal réfléchi, et en était arrivée à la conclusion que les présentations ne s'étaient pas spécialement bien passées entre le professeur et elle. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait son petit caractère. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être une vraie teigne aussi bien sûr, mais pour elle, il avait commencé en insultant son monde. Qu'importe, s'ils devaient travailler ensemble, autant qu'ils finissent par s'entendre. C'est donc sur cette pensée de réconciliation qu'elle frappa à la porte de la chambre du maître des potions. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle toqua une seconde fois. Le silence lui fit écho. Elle tourna la poignée, poussa la porte et risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Severus Snape ? appela-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la chambre pour constater que celle-ci était vide. Elle commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas parti en douce au milieu de la nuit, quand elle reconnut la voix du professeur dans la salle-de-bain. Elle s'approcha et frappa.

- C'est Siana. Je peux entrer ?  
- Oui, lui répondit une voix agacée.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce, et découvrit un Severus Snape passablement énervé, le gilet ouvert, et qui tentait vainement de nouer sa cravate. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa la veste qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors dans ses bras sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Faites voir, lui dit-elle.

Snape se tourna vers elle, furieux de devoir se faire aider par une gamine pour un stupide nœud de cravate. Sa colère s'envola cependant bien vite quand il la vit glisser ses fins doigts d'albâtre le long de la soie noire de la cravate. Il profita de la concentration de la jeune femme pour la détailler d'un peu plus près.

Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, et très mince. Sa fine taille était d'autant plus accentuée de par le fait qu'elle portait un serre-taille noir brodé d'argent par-dessus son chemisier ébène, ce qui lui conférait une taille de guêpe. Sa jupe couleur jais, s'arrêtant bien au-dessus du genou, révélait des mollets d'un délicieux blanc laiteux. Son attention revint sur le visage de la jeune femme. Tentation que ce beau visage sculpté par les anges, mais qui appartenait à une semi-démone. La jeune femme finit le nœud et le fit glisser jusqu'au cou du professeur. Mais ses doigts continuèrent leur course légèrement plus haut. Ils saisirent le col de la chemise de Severus pour le rabaisser par-dessus sa cravate. Ses délicates mains blanches effleurèrent la nuque du maître des potions alors qu'elle ajustait le vêtement, le faisant frissonner. Elle lissa ensuite lentement le tissu de la cravate de manière à ne pas former de faux pli, et s'apprêta à la maintenir à la chemise avec une épingle en argent qui était apparut d'on ne savait où, sur le meuble du lavabo.

Alors que les mains de la jeune femme arrivaient sur le torse de Snape, celui-ci, devenu plus pâle que jamais, arrêta son geste et plaça l'épingle lui-même, puis boutonna en vitesse le gilet. L'élève le dévisagea. Il tenta de rapidement se reprendre et d'effacer son trouble. Ce n'était qu'une cravate par Merlin !

- Merci Miss, dit-il précipitamment.  
- Siana, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Pardon ?  
- Mon prénom c'est Siana. Dans mon monde, nous ne nous embarrassons pas de « Miss » ou de « Monsieur ». Nous n'avons pas de patronyme, nous nous nommons par nos prénoms. Alors, appelez-moi Siana.  
- Siana ? répéta Snape qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de familiarité, et qui n'appelait personne par son prénom.  
- Oui, c'est païen comme nom. Cela veut dire « rayonnante ».  
- Original pour un démon, railla le professeur, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que ce prénom lui allait magnifiquement bien.  
- Semi-démon seulement. Allons déjeuner. Je vous ai apporté ça, dit-elle en lui tendant ce que le professeur avait pris pour une veste, et qui était en fait un long manteau noir descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, aux boutons en argent massif, léger, mais chaud et confortable. On est peut-être en été, mais il fait toujours beaucoup plus froid dans mon monde que dans le votre.

Severus enfila rapidement la pelisse et suivit la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle-de-bain. Celle-ci s'arrêta cependant avant de franchir la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur derrière elle, semblant fixer un point précis. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le professeur.

- Il est bien étrange l'animal que représente la statue de votre salle-de-bain. A-t-elle une signification particulière ?

Le maître de potions se souvint soudain de pourquoi il était entré dans une colère noire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il foudroya l'élève du regard, qui fut étonnée de ce revirement de situation.

- Pourriez-vous me dire, comment vous avez pu deviner que j'étais Capricorne ?

L'étudiante le dévisagea sans sembler comprendre à quoi Snape faisait allusion. Elle reprit son chemin, traversant la chambre, sans prêter attention au professeur qui fulminait littéralement derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, l'odeur tenace de Magie Noire qui flottait dans l'air frappa le maître des cachots de plein fouet, le faisant instinctivement se reculer, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger d'une éventuelle menace.

- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Siana, au bout de quelques jours, vous ne ferez même plus attention.

Ils se mirent alors tous les deux à avancer dans les couloirs de marbre de l'école. Snape essayait tant bien que mal de retenir le chemin, mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Le dédale des passages de la Dark Academy était pire que le labyrinthe antique dans lequel se cachait le Minotaure. Il ne se souvenait même pas être passé par là la veille.

- Cela veut dire quoi « être Capricorne » ? demanda soudain sa jeune accompagnatrice.  
- Vous êtes bien ignorante, répondit Snape avec dédain. On ne vous apprend donc pas ce que sont les signes astrologiques chez vous ? Capricorne, Sagittaire, Bélier,… Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ?  
- Non, avoua Siana. Ainsi ce sont des signes zodiacaux ? Intéressant…  
- Si vous le dites…  
- Dans ma communauté, nous avons d'autres signes.  
- D'autres signes ? questionna le professeur, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce monde. Lesquels ?  
- Et bien… Le Guerrier, le Mage, le Voleur, la Dame, le Destrier, le Seigneur, l'Apprenti, l'Atronach, le Rituel, l'Amant, l'Ombre, et la Tour.  
- L'on croirait un jeu d'échec ou de tarot divinatoire, commenta Snape.  
- Il y a aussi la treizième constellation. Celle du Serpent.  
- Parce que vous avez treize signes pour douze mois ? Logique. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué…, railla l'homme.  
- Elle est un peu particulière celle-là. Cette constellation est toujours présente dans le ciel, contrairement aux autres qui vont et viennent au cours des saisons. Elle se déplace librement parmi les étoiles. On a bien essayé de prévoir ses déplacements, mais il semble qu'ils soient le fruit du hasard. Le Serpent n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Des fois, il arrive qu'il éclipse toutes les autres constellations, ce qui fait qu'on arrive à trouver quelques personnes qui naissent sous ce signe.  
- Et vous, quel est votre signe ? s'enquit Severus, de plus en plus intrigué par cette culture où des groupes d'étoiles se promenaient tranquillement dans le ciel.  
- Je suis Atronach, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

Le maître de potions soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Atronach. Quelle évidence ! Il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi cela pouvait correspondre.

- Et qu'est-ce que l'Atronach ? s'enquit-il le plus poliment possible.  
- Dans votre monde, je crois que l'on comparerait ça au Golem. Une créature magique d'une taille plutôt imposante faite d'argile, et à qui on a insufflé la vie par des moyens disons… peu conventionnels. Je suis née le 27 du mois Sombreciel.  
- Du mois de quoi ?  
- Sombreciel. Dites, vous suivez un peu quand je vous parle ? ironisa la jeune femme, qui savait pertinemment que le professeur ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Petite vengeance sans prétention parce qu'il avait osé insulter son monde.  
- Je comprendrais peut-être mieux si vous vouliez bien m'expliquer ces termes primitifs et barbares, lui rétorqua Snape.  
- Primitifs et barbares dites-vous ? Alors que votre signe astrologique est le Capricorne. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours considéré cet animal comme n'étant qu'un simple insecte.  
- Attention Miss, j'ai une baguette, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.  
- Allez y, mais ce sera probablement la dernière chose que vous ferez de votre vivant, répondit simplement la demoiselle.

Elle accompagna sa réplique d'un étrange regard, empli d'une chose que le maître des cachots n'aurait su définir, mais qui le laissa mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Ils continuèrent leur progression en silence. Siana jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme. Il était tendu et crispait sa mâchoire, sans doute pour se retenir de dire un sarcasme bien senti. Elle soupira doucement. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le provoquer en se moquant de son ignorance. Pourtant elle-même savait à quel point il était dur de s'adapter dans une communauté, même quand c'était la sienne. Elle refoula son orgueil mal placé et brisa le calme pesant qui régnait au-dessus du duo.

- Sombreciel correspond au mois de Novembre.  
- Content de l'apprendre, lâcha le professeur dans un murmure glacé.  
- Vous plairait-il de connaître à quoi équivaut votre signe dans mon monde ?  
- 9 Janvier, répondit simplement Severus.  
- Alors…, réfléchit la jeune femme, vous êtes donc dans le mois de Primétoile. Votre signe c'est le Rituel.  
- Et est-ce bon ou mauvais ?  
- Le Rituel est un signe assez difficile à interpréter. Le caractère des personnes change en fonction du placement des lunes et des divinités lors de leur naissance. Par contre, question dons conférés, c'est tout à fait acceptable.  
- Des dons ? Les constellations procurent des capacités spéciales dans votre monde ? Elles n'influent pas seulement sur le caractère ?  
- Non. Chacune apporte son lot de prédispositions. Si vous étiez né ici, vous auriez eu une capacité de guérison et de résorption de vos blessures plus rapide, et vous auriez également un certain talent pour contrôler les morts-vivants. Le Rituel est en général représenté comme un œil dessiné à l'égyptienne, un peu en amande, avec un long sourcil au-dessus.  
- Et quelles sont vos capacités ? Que je sache à quoi m'attendre.  
- Ceux qui sont nés sous le signe de l'Atronach sont en général des ensorceleurs naturels ayant un lien très étroit avec la magie, à tel point qu'ils peuvent absorber certains sorts mineurs sans en ressentir les effets. Nous pouvons aussi en quelque sorte influencer le flux de magie entourant un lieu ou une personne, et le suspendre.  
- Vous voulez dire que si vous le vouliez, vous pourriez me priver de ma magie ?  
- Oui. Mais pas sur une très importante durée, c'est assez épuisant.

Bien loin de rassurer le professeur, cette remarque le rendit plus méfiant encore. À tout moment cette gamine pouvait bien lui ôter tout pouvoir et le priver d'un quelconque moyen de défense. Quand il pensait qu'il l'avait menacée de se servir de sa baguette magique, alors que si ça se trouvait, le sort n'aurait pas eu d'effet sur elle. Sous-estimée. Il l'avait tout bonnement sous-estimée avec son air d'ange candide et de poupée de porcelaine fragile. Elle s'arrêta devant une immense porte en ébène pendant une fraction de seconde avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre d'elle-même.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle immense qui devait faire le double de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le sol était en bois d'ébène et les murs recouverts d'immenses tentures de velours jais, ou de soie argent. De nombreuses grandes tables avaient été disposées. Des tables qui curieusement semblaient être en verre. Il y avait trois autres personnes dans la pièce déjà occupées à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. À la beauté de leur visage, Snape en déduit que c'était là d'autres élèves aux origines démoniaques. Etrangement, ces trois étudiants ne mangeaient pas ensemble. Ils avaient au contraire mis la plus grande distance possible entre eux, comme s'ils jugeaient que les autres n'étaient pas assez bien pour les côtoyer.

Quand Snape et Siana se dirigèrent vers une table du fond, les étudiants s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de manger pour les suivre du regard. Severus sentit les regards remplis de haine posés sur lui. De haine mais aussi de mépris, de dégoût, et de supériorité. Peu rassuré, il resta à la hauteur de la jeune femme alors que les élèves semblaient être à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui pour l'étriper. Ils finirent par s'asseoir tous les deux à une table, loin des autres occupants de la salle. Néanmoins, le professeur sentait toujours les paires d'yeux le transperçant.

- Ne faites pas attention, lui dit son guide, ils agissent toujours comme ça avec les mortels. Mais ils ne vous feront rien. Du moins, pas tant que vous ne les provoquerez pas et que vous ne resterez pas seul à vous promener dans les couloirs.

Des couverts en argent apparurent de nulle part sur la table, ainsi qu'une quantité impressionnante de fruits, pâtisseries, marmelades, boissons,… Ne sachant pas très bien par quoi commencer (d'autant plus qu'il y avait là des aliments auxquels il n'avait jamais été confronté), Snape se contenta d'observer Siana se servir une part de ce qui semblait être un gâteau, mais lequel, ceci était un mystère.

- On appelle ça de la « pulla » chez nous, expliqua la jeune femme sans lever les yeux. Vous pouvez en prendre, c'est sans danger. C'est comme une sorte de brioche à laquelle on donne une forme tressée. Il y a des raisins secs et de la cardamome dedans. Dessus c'est simplement des amandes effilées avec du sucre. Allez-y doucement sur les parts quand même, ça colle bien à l'estomac.

Se laissant tenter, Severus se coupa une part honorable de la dite brioche et la goûta. Il n'avait jamais été un fervent adepte des pâtisseries et autres gourmandises dans le genre, mais il dût avouer que celle-ci était particulièrement délicieuse, quoiqu'un peu bourrative en effet.

- Du thé ? demanda l'élève alors qu'elle venait elle-même de s'en servir une tasse.

Snape se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il trouvait irréaliste d'être assis tranquillement à une table, en train de prendre un petit déjeuner dans un monde réputé cruel, et en compagnie d'une semi-démone pouvant à tout moment le priver de ses pouvoirs. Il porta la tasse fumante à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Le liquide chaud lui laissa un étrange sentiment de bien-être. Ce thé était d'une douceur incomparable et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il laissa son esprit se concentrer sur les effluves de la boisson, essayant d'en deviner les composantes. Son odorat exacerbé de maître des potions parvint à identifier de délicates notes de lotus, pamplemousse et violette. Un mélange tout à fait subtil et envoûtant…

- Allo le Ciel, ici l'Enfer, vous me recevez ? s'enquit une voix près de lui.  
- Humm, oui, j'étais… ailleurs, se ressaisit le professeur. Vous disiez ?  
- Je disais que nous ne commencerons pas les recherches tout de suite. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire visiter l'école, histoire que vous appreniez à vous y repérer.  
- Très bien, répondit Snape, gêné d'avoir était surpris en flagrant délit de rêverie.  
- Il est bon votre thé ? demanda innocemment l'étudiante avec un léger sourire en coin.  
- Très amusant…  
- On l'appelle le Thé des Voyageurs. Cela tombe bien, vous qui venez en touriste ici.  
- Un touriste qui risque d'y laisser la vie.  
- Ne soyez pas si fataliste. Vous avez fini ?

Snape hocha la tête en réponse. Ils se levèrent tout deux et sortirent de la salle sous les regards assassins des élèves toujours présents. Le maître des cachots ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir de soulagement une fois à l'extérieur.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme l'avait prévu la jeune femme. Elle fit visiter les moindres recoins de l'école au professeur, précisant qu'à cette époque de l'année, peu d'élèves restaient à la Dark Academy, étant donné que c'était les vacances d'été. Elle lui dit qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux reviendraient cependant dans quelques jours, notamment pour la préparation des thèses. L'établissement disposant d'une des plus grandes bibliothèques de ce monde, c'était plus facile de venir ici pour les recherches.

Elle lui montra ensuite comment se repérer. En fait, à chaque angle de couloirs, se trouvait une pierre blanche, comme un repère, encastrée dans le mur, sur laquelle était gravés divers nombres en chiffres romains. Ces combinaisons donnaient le numéro de l'étage et de couloir auquel l'on se trouvait. Il suffisait ensuite de savoir à quelle aile du bâtiment correspondait les couloirs. C'était assez simple et le professeur maîtrisa assez rapidement le système. Il refusa cependant de sortir dans le parc de l'école, ne voulant pas être confronté à l'odeur de Magie Noire qui appesantissait l'air ambiant.

Après le dîner, Siana le raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements, lui assurant qu'ils commenceraient les recherches demain, et qu'elle lui montrerait la bibliothèque. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite dans la journée, disant que ce serait une surprise. Le professeur se vêtit rapidement du pyjama noir qu'on lui avait laissé, et se glissa dans les draps soyeux du lit. Il s'endormit rapidement pour une fois, pensant qu'il n'avait plus que six jours à tenir avant de retourner à Poudlard.

O°°OO°°O

Severus Snape fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit contre sa porte. Méfiant, il se leva rapidement et se saisit de sa baguette tout aussi vite dans une parfaite démonstration de ses réflexes d'ancien espion. Il la baissa néanmoins quand il reconnut la voix qui s'éleva de derrière le panneau de bois. Siana lui demanda la permission d'entrer, il alla lui-même lui ouvrir, furieux d'avoir été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il resta bouche bée devant l'apparition qui se tenait devant lui. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit de coton blanc frôlant le sol. Les bretelles du vêtement laissaient ses bras blancs et fins dénudés, et un nœud en satin argent froissait le tissu au niveau du décolleté de l'habit, mettant en valeur sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme lent et terriblement tentateur. Pieds nus, elle tenait à bout de bras un simple chandelier dont la flamme vacillante de la bougie projetait des ombres dansantes sur son visage innocent, et conférait mille reflets à ses cheveux de miel. Severus s'arracha tant bien que mal à la contemplation de la fascinante et ensorceleuse succube devant lui.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, incapable de prononcer tout autre mot, et encore moins une phrase entière.  
- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Et le maître des potions, trop secoué pour protester, la suivit en silence. Ils grimpèrent encore et encore plusieurs volées de marche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en haut d'une tour où était disposé tout un attirail d'appareils astronomiques. Siana posa le chandelier sur une table, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'une immense fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'assit sur le rebord, laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide. Elle invita d'un geste de la main le professeur à en faire de même. Il se contenta de s'approcher et d'appuyer ses coudes sur le rebord, les bras croisés.

- Vous le voyez ? questionna la jeune femme en pointant le ciel étoilé du doigt.

Snape porta son attention sur la voute céleste. Là, parmi les milliers d'étoiles s'offrant à son regard, une constellation semblait se mouvoir parmi toutes les autres. Les étoiles qui la formaient se déployaient en un immense serpentin, allant et venant dans le firmament nocturne. Cette scène était simplement magique et d'une beauté sans pareille. Le professeur se laissa toucher par le spectacle que les astres semblaient avoir décidé d'offrir ce soir.

- C'est elle, souffla Siana à son oreille, la constellation du Serpent.

Elle lui montra alors les autres constellations de son monde, lui désignant le nom des étoiles les plus brillantes. Et, tandis qu'elle lui racontait la légende rattachée au signe astrologique de la Dame, lui désignant ce même signe du doigt, une de ses bretelles glissa sur son bras de nacre. De sa main libre, elle la ramena lentement sur son épaule dénudée. Et Severus se dit que cette semaine allait vite passer, trop vite.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapitre VI**

_Le Fiel Des Démons… Et Leur Solitude_

_« Il suffit qu'un seul homme en haïsse un autre pour que la haine gagne de proche en proche l'humanité entière. »  
Jean-Paul Sartre_

Cela faisait maintenant le quatrième jour que Severus Snape évoluait dans ce monde dit démoniaque, et il n'avait pour l'instant à déplorer la perte d'aucun organe. Pourtant, les occasions n'avaient pas manqué. Partout où il allait, il sentait le regard chargé de haine et de mépris que posaient sur lui les élèves démoniaques. La population de cette espèce avait grandement augmenté au sein de l'école ces derniers jours. Comme l'avait prédit son guide, ils étaient là pour diverses recherches concernant des thèses, ou un approfondissement de leur culture générale. Le professeur Snape sentait qu'il dérangeait, qu'il n'était aucunement le bienvenu. Et si Siana n'avait pas été là, il supposait sans peine qu'il serait déjà mort.

En parlant de la jeune demoiselle, il avait été surpris de voir comment elle pouvait faire détourner le regard malsain d'un des démons rien que par un coup d'œil appuyé et assassin. Elle semblait tellement différente entre l'instant où elle arpentait les couloirs de l'école, et celui où ils se retrouvaient seuls, dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, cachés derrière une montagne de grimoires. Alors que dans le privé elle était plutôt agréable à côtoyer, quand elle se retrouvait à traverser la Dark Academy, elle agissait comme la pire des pestes. Affichant un air clairement prétentieux et hautain, elle dévisageait ouvertement tous les élèves qui se retournaient sur le passage du professeur et simple mortel qui l'accompagnait, les défiant de faire une seule remarque. Le pire, c'est que même si les étudiants en question ne faisaient pas loin de deux fois sa taille et trois fois son poids, c'était eux qui baissaient les yeux, eux qui détournaient la tête, eux qui s'écartaient sur son passage,… Ils s'écrasaient littéralement devant elle. Lorsque Snape lui avait demandé la raison de ce… respect (ou de cette crainte) qu'elle semblait inspirer, elle s'était contentée de lui adresser un sourire mystérieux sans répondre à sa question. Autant dire qu'elle ne voulait, ou qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder le sujet.

Les premiers temps, cette curieuse constatation l'avait troublé, le faisant élaborer les plus folles hypothèses pouvant combler ses questions. Mais très vite, ses interrogations étaient passées au second plan. La première chose qui le fit se détourner de ses préoccupations, fut sans aucun doute la découverte de la bibliothèque de l'école, lieu où ils passaient désormais les trois quarts de leur temps. Des livres par centaines de milliers comblaient d'immenses étagères en ébène couvrant tous les murs de la pièce jusqu'au plafond. Des sortes de passerelles avaient été construites à divers étages des rayonnages, et reliées par des escaliers en bois pour accéder aux différents niveaux. D'autres étagères, plus petites, formaient comme un labyrinthe au cœur même de la bibliothèque. La pièce était en général bien plus chaleureuse que le reste de l'école. Pas de marbre, mais plutôt une grande quantité de bois précieux aux couleurs chaudes, de dorures, de tapis moelleux, en majorité dans des tons chocolat, taupe, ou or… La salle, considérablement plus grande que son équivalent poudlardien, était chauffée en permanence par plusieurs cheminées diffusant une douce chaleur. Les meubles étaient pour la plupart des tables en chêne richement décorées, et des chaises ornées de feuilles d'or et à l'assise et dossier en velours. L'on trouvait cependant dans certains coins plus isolés de la pièce des véritables petits salons, avec canapé de velours, coussins de la même matière ou en soie, table basse acajou, sur laquelle était posés carafe, verres, et coupe de fruits en or.

C'était toujours dans un de ces boudoirs que Severus et Siana s'installaient pour éplucher dès la première heure de la matinée quantité de grimoires. Le travail n'avançait pas bien vite. La grande majorité des ouvrages était écrite en langue démoniaque, que le professeur ne savait pas lire. Son accompagnatrice se chargeait donc seule de les étudier, lui laissant le soin de s'occuper des quelques rares livres en langue mortelle. Il avait été frustré de ne pas comprendre un traître mot des écrits démoniaques, car ils contenaient manifestement bon nombre de potions et de sortilèges inconnus. Sans parler de ça, il aurait également voulu pouvoir lire quelques ouvrages sur la culture et l'histoire du Monde Noir, mais cela n'était pas non plus accessible aux simples sorciers. Siana avait fait preuve d'une grande patience à ce sujet. En général, après une journée de recherches, et une fois le dîner terminé, ils se retrouvaient dans la bibliothèque quasiment vide pour qu'elle lui déchiffre les passages qui l'intéressaient, et qu'il notait soigneusement. Cela pouvait aller de la préparation d'une potion à un texte sur les anciens rites démoniaques, ou encore des listes entières d'ingrédients et d'études de leurs propriétés, des traités de sciences occultes et de démonologie, des biographies de grands démons,…

Le maître des cachots était curieux de tout, et se faisait un devoir d'en apprendre autant que cela lui était possible. La jeune semi-démone lui avait appris quelques uns des mots les plus utilisés dans sa langue, mais pas de quoi se lancer dans la traduction d'un texte entier. Il pensait pouvoir dire qu'il… appréciait ces moments où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux loin des regards assassins des autres élèves, sur l'un des canapés, le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, le bruit du bois craquant sous l'effet de la chaleur. La jeune femme s'asseyait à ses côtés, un grimoire ouvert sur les genoux, les jambes repliées sous elle, et commençait sa lecture. Venaient ensuite les échanges d'idées, les discussions interminables qui finissaient par s'essouffler jusque tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt vers le petit matin. Une chance qu'il n'ait jamais été un grand dormeur, et que les démons n'aient pas besoin d'autant d'heures de sommeil que les mortels.

C'était précisément dans un de ces boudoirs qu'ils étaient cet après-midi. Severus était assis dans un profond et moelleux canapé à la chaude couleur chocolatée, calé contre un coussin en velours de la même teinte, et un autre en soie dorée. Siana était assise à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le divan, à côté des jambes du professeur. Elle avait déposé la coupe de fruits en or massif initialement sur la table basse à sa gauche, et piochait par moment quelques grains de raisin sur une grappe. Elle était plongée dans un grimoire en langue démoniaque qui, d'après ce que le maître des potions avait compris, traitait de sortilèges de guérison basés sur d'anciennes runes du Monde Noir. Snape était lui-même en pleine lecture d'un traité sur des rituels sacrificiels destinés à apporter force et santé à celui qui les perpétrait. Un des rares ouvrages en langue mortelle qu'il avait pu trouver.

Bien que concentré sur ses recherches, ses excellents reflexes d'ancien espion ne purent manquer de lui faire noter du coin de l'œil que la jeune démone à ses côtés s'était soudainement raidie, et observait maintenant les alentours avec un air méfiant. Elle se leva brusquement, laissant son grimoire tomber à terre. Elle sembla un instant humer l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Son regard se porta sur sa droite. Snape, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux pendant son brusque changement d'attitude, tourna la tête vers ce qui semblait avoir attiré l'attention de la demoiselle. Il s'avéra que ce qui se trouvait en ce moment dans son champ de vision était un autre démon, à en juger par sa beauté irréaliste. Avoisinant les deux mètres, des cheveux blonds tombant librement jusqu'à ses omoplates, des yeux noirs et sans la moindre once de chaleur, une peau aussi pâle que le marbre. Il était vêtu richement, d'une chemise d'un bleu profond sur laquelle venait un gilet en satin cobalt brodé de fils d'or, un pantalon de la même teinte que la chemise et des boîtes cavalières noires complétaient l'ensemble. Une longue cape noire également brodée d'or, avait été nouée sur le côté par un fin cordon, de sorte qu'elle ne laissait exposer qu'une moitié de son corps.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha avec grâce, faisant flotter légèrement sa pelisse. Bien que son visage ne soit que perfection, un rictus mauvais semblait vouloir se frayer à tout prix un chemin sur celui-ci. Snape jeta un coup d'œil à Siana. Cette dernière était tendue, la mâchoire contractée, son regard était devenu malsain. Envolée l'innocente jeune femme. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait montré qu'une seule face d'elle, sa nature mortelle. Maintenant, il semblait que son côté démoniaque refaisait surface. Alors que le démon s'arrêtait à leur hauteur, le professeur se leva à son tour du divan. Il avait vite appris qu'il valait mieux se montrer cordial envers ses hôtes. Le jeune homme, qui ne devait guère être plus âgé que Siana, s'adressa à cette dernière sur un ton méprisant et empli de colère.

- Tu as décidé de déshonorer notre famille Siana ? Tu sais pourtant que les démons et les mortels ne font pas bon ménage ! Ils ne sont que des animaux faibles, et se mettre à leur niveau en s'abaissant à leur accorder notre aide est pire qu'un blasphème envers notre souverain ! Nous, race supérieure et toute puissante, nous mettre lamentablement au service de ces êtres inférieurs ! Tu as perdu la raison ! Tu apportes la honte à notre famille !  
- Cesse ces idioties ! Je ne déshonore personne, à part ton orgueil ! J'ai la permission de Père, et il a plus d'autorité en la matière que toi Ronwe !  
- Père a toujours été faible en ce qui concernait tes caprices ! Il te laisse passer bien trop de choses à mon goût !  
- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas à ton goût me concernant, et le fait que j'aide un mortel n'est qu'une raison de plus pour toi de te quereller. Reste en dehors de ça. Cette alliance a été approuvée par Léonard, par le Grand Juge Adramelech, mise sous contrat par le Maître des Serments Baalberith,… Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

Le jeune démon semblait prêt à tuer, seules les paroles évoquant une alliance autorisée et validée par des puissants démons paraissaient le retenir de commettre l'irréparable. Il se passa un phénomène étrange. Le noir des yeux de l'entité démoniaque commença à s'échapper de ses pupilles en de curieuses volutes, comme de l'encre diluée dans de l'eau, et s'étendit à tous ses globes oculaires. Son regard devint entièrement sombre, chacun de ses yeux devenant un onyx parfait. Cela mit le professeur mal à l'aise, car il avait maintenant l'impression qu'il contemplait deux crevasses sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se retourna vers Siana, et constata avec surprise, et un peu d'effroi il dut bien l'avouer, qu'il n'y avait plus non plus la moindre trace de blanc oculaire dans ses yeux, mais qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux orbes de jais brillantes.

- N'oublie pas Ronwe qui je représente pour Père, menaça la jeune démone avec une voix possédant un curieux écho métallique et cruel qui glaça Snape.

Cette phrase en particulier sembla mettre son interlocuteur hors de lui. Mais au lieu de s'en prendre à celle qui lui avait jeté ce qu'il devait considérer comme une insulte, il eut un geste brusque en direction du maître de potions. Levant sa main rapidement à hauteur de son visage, il commença à tracer d'étranges symboles dans l'air. Sa tentative échoua cependant car Siana avait déjà évoqué à elle un ensemble de runes et, lorsqu'elle eut fini son incantation, le dénommé Ronwe rabaissa son bras avec un cri de douleur. Sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras, de profondes entailles s'entrecoupaient, laissant s'échapper le sang le plus sombre que Snape n'ait jamais vu. De rage, et ne tenant manifestement pas à en rester là, il esquissa un nouveau mouvement en direction de Severus. Cette fois, Siana se plaça résolument devant ce-dernier, collant son dos contre son torse, et mettant un bras derrière elle afin d'entourer son corps pour le maintenir fermement contre elle.

- Ne le touche pas ! hurla-t-elle au démon, complètement hors d'elle.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lâcha un grognement dans sa direction, dévoilant ses dents d'ivoires dont les canines supérieures et inférieures avaient grandi et étaient maintenant plus pointues. La jeune femme dévoila elle-même sa dentition qui avait subi la même transformation. Pendant un instant, les deux démons s'affrontèrent du regard, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres élèves qui avaient abandonné leurs travaux et commençaient à s'attrouper autour du trio. Snape, toujours collé à Siana, retenait sa respiration en attente d'un affrontement encore plus violent. S'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune femme lui avait formellement interdit de faire, c'était de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer vers un démon. Il considèrerait ça comme une insulte, et même elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver. Au cas où la situation dégénèrerait, il ne pourrait même pas se rendre utile.

Lentement, un éclat de haine farouche dans les yeux, le jeune démon se redressa, ses yeux redevinrent normaux, de même que sa dentition. Il lâcha un reniflement de mépris et leur tourna résolument le dos pour sortir de la bibliothèque, détachant sa cape pour l'enrouler autour de son bras meurtri. Siana jeta un regard assassin aux élèves présents, qui ne mirent pas longtemps à regagner leur place. Avant de franchir la porte de la pièce, le belliqueux démon se retourna.

- Drajl ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de la semi-démone.

Celle-ci se raidit, mais ne répondit rien. Elle attendit cependant d'être sûre que leur ennemi soit assez loin pour se décoller du professeur qui soupira malgré lui de soulagement. L'étudiante attrapa une partie de la pile de grimoires qu'elle était censée étudier avec Snape et lui fourra sans ménagement, et sans explication, dans les bras. Pour une fois, le maître de potions préféra se taire, même s'il n'appréciait pas tellement d'être traité de la sorte. D'une part parce que la demoiselle, même si ses dents étaient redevenues normales, avait toujours les yeux entièrement noirs, signe qu'elle devait être encore plutôt énervée. Et d'autre part, parce qu'il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle prit l'autre partie de la pile d'ouvrages et se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque, le professeur sur les talons.

Pendant tout le trajet, personne ne dit mot. La jeune élève, d'après la teinte de ses yeux, ne semblait pas décolérer. Snape se dit qu'il se dirigeait sans doute vers la salle du dîner, étant donné que c'était bientôt l'heure. Il réfuta l'idée quand ils dépassèrent la dite salle. Il préféra ne pas en faire la remarque. Ils arrivèrent après plusieurs minutes dans une aile de l'école qu'il n'avait jamais visitée. Siana ouvrit une des portes qui s'offrait à eux tant bien que mal avec le coude, ayant les bras chargés. Elle fit un signe de tête à Snape, l'invitant à entrer le premier. Ce-dernier s'attendait à entrer dans une salle faite de marbre du sol au plafond, ou dans une autre bibliothèque plus petite que la précédente, mais sûrement pas dans une pièce telle que celle-ci.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette école, il eut l'impression d'entrer dans un lieu vivant, imprégné de souvenirs, accueillant, et surtout… sécurisant. Contrairement à toutes les autres salles de cette école, il régnait dans celle-ci une chaleur naturelle, et le professeur dut abandonner son éternelle cape pour ne pas trop en souffrir. Siana referma la porte derrière eux, et la verrouilla. Au lieu d'en ressentir de la méfiance ou du danger, Snape en fut presque apaisé. La pièce était très grande, comme la plupart de la Dark Academy. Le sol était fait avec un plancher en bois sombre, mais était couvert de nombreux riches tapis persans moelleux. Sur leur droite s'ouvrait une grande salle-à-manger dans laquelle trônaient une imposante table en chêne entourée de plusieurs chaises du même bois à l'assise et dossier en velours.

En face d'eux, trois marches permettaient d'accéder à une autre partie de la pièce. En se décalant un peu, Snape pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un salon dont la cheminée allumée laissait le feu qu'elle contenait exhaler sa chaleur, et de curieuses ombres dansantes sur la bibliothèque envahie de livres qui s'étalait de chaque côté de l'âtre. D'immenses tentures en velours, satin, et soie cachaient ce qui se trouvait sur la droite du boudoir. Toute la pièce était déclinée dans des tons chauds caramel, chocolat, taupe, miel, or, avec les matières et tissus précieux que possédaient chaque salle de cette école.

Le professeur se tourna vers Siana, levant un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant où ils étaient.

- C'est ma chambre, répondit celle-ci naturellement, alors que Snape manquait s'étouffer en entendant cette réponse.

Elle déposa sa pile de livres sur un guéridon, ferma les yeux, respira profondément plusieurs fois, puis les rouvrit. Ils avaient repris leur aspect normal.

- Je préfère que nous dînions ici, expliqua-t-elle. Nous ne serons pas tranquilles dans la salle-à-manger commune. Excusez le comportement de Ronwe, il fait partie de ces démons qui vivent encore dans le passé, avec cette guerre entre nos communautés toujours présente à l'esprit.  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet, répondit Snape. Quel était le dernier mot qu'il vous a dit avant de partir ? « Drajl » je crois ?  
- Ça veut dire « fille de putain » dans ma langue, lâcha l'étudiante la mâchoire crispée.  
- Ah ! se contenta de dire le maître des potions plutôt gêné. Le mieux à faire est de ne pas y prêter attention. Il ne vous connaît sans aucun doute pas depuis longtemps pour vous juger ainsi, tenta-t-il de se rattraper.  
- Pas depuis longtemps ? ricana la semi-démone. Ronwe est mon demi-frère ! Nous avons le même père mais lui, sa mère était une succube, il est donc entièrement démon. Le terme « drajl » est donné à ceux qui comme moi sont nés semi-démons, et qui ont du sang mortel dans les veines. Nous ne sommes d'ordinaire pas très bien vus par les démons purs, surtout quand nous bénéficions des mêmes avantages qu'eux.

Une fois la nouvelle traitée et emmagasinée par son cerveau, Snape jugea bon d'arrêter là le massacre, d'autant plus que cette histoire de pureté du sang et des origines lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Finalement, quelle que soit la communauté, s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était ces histoires de racisme. Il posa à son tour sa pile de livres sur le guéridon. Il se retourna pour voir que son guide se dirigeait vers le petit salon. Il lui emboîta le pas. L'étudiante s'écroula sur le canapé et se mit à fixer les flammes ondoyantes de l'âtre d'un air absent. Le professeur se mit lui aussi à observer un point quelconque dans le feu, restant debout près du divan.

- Je vous jure que des fois je regrette cette part démoniaque qui est en moi, murmura la jeune femme.  
- Il y a du bien et du mal partout. Pourquoi votre demi-frère vous hait tant ? Il me semble que tout n'est pas une question de rancune liée à la guerre.  
- Non. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que la communauté des démons est très hiérarchisée, un peu sur le principe des monarchies mortelles d'autrefois. Nous avons des marquis, des ducs, des comtes, des princes, des rois,… et leur homologue féminin aussi bien sûr. Mon père est très bien placé dans cette hiérarchie, et je suis sa favorite.  
- Sa… favorite ? demanda Snape l'air écœuré.  
- Ne vous méprenez pas. Ce mot n'a pas la même signification dans notre monde. Cela veut simplement dire que je suis son héritière légitime et unique, même s'il a d'autres enfants. S'il est tué par un autre démon, ou qu'il en a assez d'assumer sa fonction, je suis appelée à l'occuper à sa place, à hériter de tout ce qu'il possède. Et cela concerne aussi bien ses titres, que ses richesses, et les légions de démons ou de cohortes démoniaques qu'il commande. Vous voyez cet écusson ? questionna-t-elle en montrant celui sur lequel figurait le cheval blanc se cabrant. C'est celui de mon père. Seuls les enfants dits favoris peuvent porter les armes de leur famille.  
- Et Ronwe ?  
- Ronwe devrait être à ma place. Pensez donc, je suis la dernière née, une fille, même pas démone en totalité,… Et je lui ravis tout ce qu'il désire. Je ne suis même pas en âge de commander des cohortes de démons. Il faut avoir 18 ans pour ça, je n'en ai que 17. Lui, il a l'âge qu'il faut.  
- Et votre père ne peut rien faire ?  
- Il lui a déjà donné dix-neuf cohortes infernales pour le calmer, et l'a nommé comte et marquis.  
- Je vois. Et vous, quel est votre rang dans la hiérarchie démoniaque ?

La jeune semi-démone parut se concentrer de nouveau sur la réalité. Elle détourna son regard des flammes et le posa sur le professeur.

- Vous avez faim ? éluda-t-elle.

Le maître des potions la regarda d'un air surpris en haussant un sourcil. Son visage afficha ensuite clairement qu'il était contrarié. Il devint ensuite méfiant quand il vit Siana afficher une expression de soulagement devant le fait qu'il ne posait pas plus de questions. Il porta ses yeux sur la table basse. Un échiquier sur lequel une partie était déjà manifestement en cours trônait dessus. Les cases étaient d'ambre et d'ivoire véritables et séparées par de fins traits d'or. De même, des motifs curieux également en or, mélange de divers symboles runiques et d'arabesques celtiques, couraient sur tout le tour du jeu. Les pièces étaient aussi en ambre et en ivoire, et l'on voyait qu'elles avaient été longuement travaillées. Le ciselage était parfait, et conférait un magnifique réalisme aux figurines. Siana suivit le regard du professeur.

- J'y joue quand j'ai le temps. Moi contre moi. Vous avez du remarquer à quel point les élèves ne se mélangeaient pas entre eux, que se soit dans la bibliothèque, dans la salle-à-manger,… Encore cette maudite hiérarchie. Tout est une question de compétition ici. On cherche toujours à être le meilleur, jusqu'à aller poignarder un de nos camarades dans le dos. Plusieurs élèves sont déjà morts. Des « accidents ». Tout le monde ferme les yeux, parce qu'il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles. C'est marche ou crève. La majorité est à 10 ans chez nous, parce qu'il est très rare d'arriver à survivre jusqu'à cet âge.

Snape avança vers l'échiquier. Il se pencha légèrement, se saisit d'un fou d'ambre et le déplaça.

- Echec, annonça-t-il à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se laissa couler du divan jusqu'au sol et s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, répliqua-t-elle en déplaçant un de ses cavaliers d'ivoire pour protéger son roi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient tous les deux assis au sol et finissaient la partie commencée. Après une demi-heure, Siana remporta le jeu. Sans se concerter, ils replacèrent les pièces et entamèrent un autre duel. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour dîner. Un silence religieux régnait dans le boudoir, uniquement brisé par le crépitement des flammes et les respirations concentrées des deux adversaires. Trois parties suivirent encore puis, quelque part, sonna minuit.

Severus et Siana levèrent la tête au même instant de leur jeu. Elle n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Curieusement, lui non plus. Ils décidèrent de se remettre à l'étude des grimoires. Snape s'installa dans le divan, tandis que la semi-démone restait sur le tapis, juste devant la cheminée. Quelques heures de plus passèrent durant lesquelles aucune parole ne fut échangée, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le duo. Bien au contraire, il avait l'air de simplement se contenter de la présence de l'autre.

Siana finit par se lasser de ses recherches infructueuses. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur. Ce-dernier avait manifestement déclaré forfait depuis longtemps. En effet, il dormait à poings fermés sur le divan, laissant juste une main posée en travers de la page du grimoire qu'il lisait. Grimoire qui ne demandait qu'à rejoindre le sol. La jeune femme se leva et s'étira. Elle s'approcha ensuite silencieusement du maître des potions.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça Severus, murmura-t-elle à son intention en faisant mine de le gronder. Si vous aviez été en présence de n'importe quel autre démon, il vous aurait vidé de votre sang avant même que vous puissiez réagir. Il ne faut pas s'endormir sur ses lauriers trop rapidement et être confiant de la sorte.

Elle lui enleva le livre des mains et le posa sur la table. Elle lui étendit ensuite les jambes sur le divan et le mit dans une position plus confortable. Elle disparut ensuite derrière les tentures qui masquaient en fait toute la partie de sa chambre qui comportait son lit, sa salle-de-bain,… et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une grande couverture caramel, chaude et moelleuse qu'elle déposa sur le professeur. En se penchant au-dessus de lui, elle lui murmura un simple mais reconnaissant « Merci » au creux de l'oreille. Le maître des cachots marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et se tourna de l'autre côté.

La jeune femme raviva le feu, éteignit les bougies, et partit se coucher.


	8. Chapter VII

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée de la présentation des chapitres précédents, mais internet refuse de prendre en compte mes améliorations. Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira._

**Chapitre VII**

_La Treizième Rue_

_« La grande ville. Un tas criard de pierres blanches  
Où rage le soleil comme un pays conquis.  
Tous les vices ont leur tanière, les exquis  
Et les hideux, dans ce désert de pierres blanches. »  
Paul Verlaine_

Severus Snape se réveilla de bonne heure et le dos tout endolori. Il constata avec stupéfaction qu'il était étendu sur un divan. Les sourcils froncés, il essaya de se souvenir comment il avait atterri là. Son regard se posa sur l'échiquier et la pile de grimoires. Il n'avait pas aimé se réveiller dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, et sa première réaction avait été de se saisir de sa baguette, à cause de ses anciens réflexes de défense qu'il avait acquis durant ses années d'espionnage. Il se leva en grimaçant à cause des courbatures de la nuit, laissant glisser au sol la couverture. Il était seul dans la pièce, et le tout était maintenant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les tentures et rideaux qui masquaient l'autre côté du salon. Autant qu'il commence à tenter sa chance par là. Il écarta un voile de velours, un rideau de soie, avançant dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, qu'il repoussait une tenture, il avait l'impression qu'une autre apparaissait devant lui pour l'empêcher de continuer sa progression. Curieusement, il lui semblait qu'il mettrait des heures à traverser ce dédale de tissus. C'est alors qu'il vit une manifestation bizarre de l'autre côté d'un voile caramel légèrement opaque.

Une lumière ténue semblait vouloir se forcer un passage, tout comme lui, mais du côté opposé. Le professeur ressorti sa baguette, se méfiant de ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus dans ce monde. De la main gauche, il commença à écarter lentement le voile, alors que la lueur grossissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, ayant maintenant à peu près la circonférence d'une pastèque. Quand il eut presque fini d'éloigner le rideau, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre une déflagration, avant de se retrouver propulsé en arrière par une force assez incroyable, pour atterrir sur le canapé qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il resta sonné pendant plusieurs secondes, la vue troublée. Il savait qu'il avait échappé sa baguette, et il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

À travers le brouillard qui l'entourait, il distingua à nouveau l'étrange lumière qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Si c'était cette lueur qui l'avait mis dans cet état, il ne résisterait pas à un nouveau choc, et déjà elle commençait à regrossir.

- Aqshy ! Laisse-le tranquille ! ordonna une voix.

La lumière fila dans les airs en une fraction de seconde, trop vite pour que le maître des potions puisse distinguer un quelconque mouvement. Une ombre se pencha au-dessus de lui. La vue trouble de Snape ne lui permettait pas de voir quoi que ce soit de plus précis.

- C'est bon, elle est partie. Buvez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Severus reconnut enfin la voix de son guide. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté d'obéir, d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser le liquide contenu dans la fiole que Siana pressait contre ses lèvres descendre dans sa gorge. Il réfuta cependant bien vite l'idée, réfléchissant sur le fait qu'il ne valait mieux pas avaler une potion dont il ne connaissait rien, surtout venant de ce monde.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais attendre que les effets se dissipent d'eux-mêmes.

Un silence pesant lui fit écho. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait dû la froisser en révélant ouvertement sa méfiance.

- Bien, lui répondit l'étudiante sur un ton raide. Ça va mettre du temps. Je vais demander un petit-déjeuner.

Severus l'entendit s'éloigner. Il entendit aussi le bruit de verre de la fiole qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Il resta allongé, fixant un point invisible, au sens propre comme au figuré, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore recouvré toute sa vue. Constatant qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure sa vue était toujours aussi mauvaise, et craignant que cela ne s'aggrave s'il ne faisait rien, Snape décida de laisser pour cette fois ses préjugés de côté. Il se saisit en tâtonnant de la fiole sur la table et l'ouvrit. Il huma l'odeur qui émanait du flacon. Il ne reconnut pas les ingrédients, mais ne sentit rien non plus qui ressemblait à un poison qu'il connaissait. Il se jeta à l'eau et but le contenu de la fiole. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, sa vue s'éclaircit et il recouvrit bientôt la totalité de ses facultés visuelles.

Le professeur se redressa complètement et jeta un coup d'œil à Siana. Celle-ci était assise à la grande table en chêne et devant elle s'étalait un copieux petit-déjeuner. Sans même relever les yeux, et alors qu'elle se servait en thé, la jeune femme jeta d'un ton glacial à Snape :

- Ça va, vous n'êtes pas mort ?  
- Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas me blâmer d'être prudent, surtout dans ce monde, et en pareille compagnie.  
- En pareille compagnie ? Vous parlez de moi là ? demanda son interlocutrice en relevant brusquement la tête. Si c'est ce genre de considérations que l'on récolte en aidant un mortel…  
- Je parlais de tous les démons de cette école qui attendent que vous vous éloigniez un peu trop de moi pour me tomber dessus. Arrêtez donc de tout prendre pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu cette prétention, et vous le savez très bien. Est-ce le fait que vous ne supportez pas d'être aidé ou de dépendre de quelqu'un qui vous rend si amer ?

Severus ne répondit rien. Non, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide, non, il ne voulait pas compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et non, il n'accorderait pas aussi facilement sa confiance. Ce n'était pas des choses auxquelles il était habitué. Il choisit donc de s'asseoir en silence à la table.

Un bruit le fit quelque peu sursauter. S'il ne finissait pas empoisonné ou tué par un démon, à coup sûr il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque. Mais il n'y avait cette fois aucun danger, juste une pie avec un parchemin à la patte, et qui tapait avec son bec contre la baie vitrée. Siana se leva et alla lui ouvrir. L'oiseau entra en sautillant dans la pièce et déposa au sol son fardeau avant de s'envoler de nouveau par l'ouverture. L'étudiante s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement. Le professeur, peu concerné par la chose, s'apprêtait à boire son thé quand une main l'arrêta.

- Je suis désolée, mais pas de petit-déjeuner pour vous aujourd'hui. Il va falloir que vous m'accompagniez dehors en voyageant avec l'un des cercles de téléportation, et je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez malade pendant le trajet pour ensuite me vomir dessus à l'arrivée. D'autant plus que l'odeur de Magie Noire dans l'atmosphère sera considérablement plus forte là où nous allons qu'ici.  
- Et où va-t-on ? questionna le maître de potions.  
- Dans la Treizième Rue, répondit simplement la jeune femme en disparaissant derrière les rideaux menant à sa chambre.  
- Merci, rétorqua Snape, ça m'aide beaucoup.

Siana réapparut quelques minutes plus tard toute vêtue de noirs en épais vêtements, ainsi que d'une lourde et sombre cape. Elle mit la même cape entre les mains de Severus, ainsi qu'une paire de gants.

- Il fait si froid que ça là où nous allons ? questionna le professeur.  
- Disons qu'il ne fait pas chaud…

Snape soupira. Cette gamine se complaisait à lui fournir les informations au compte goutte. Il enfila les gants et jeta la cape sur ses épaules alors que son guide s'appliquait à tracer son fameux cercle de téléportation. Bientôt un large vide noir apparut au milieu de la chambre. Siana le franchit à moitié et se retourna vers le maître des cachots qui paraissait hautement sceptique.

- Ben alors, vous venez ?  
- En toute franchise Miss, je ne tiens vraiment pas à quitter cette école.

La jeune femme soupira franchement.

- Bon, cette fois j'en ai marre ! explosa-t-elle. Passe encore que vous n'ayez strictement aucune confiance en moi, ou en quiconque d'autre. Mais que vous critiquiez sans cesse mon monde, cherchant toujours la moindre occasion pour me rappeler le fait que le Monde des Démons est ce qu'il est, et bien ça, je ne le supporte plus. Oui, les démons peuvent être des êtres dénués de toute moralité, et même pire. Oui, ce monde compte plus de morts que de naissances. Mais c'est là où je vis, et je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître autre chose. Même si je suis à moitié mortelle, je n'ai jamais mis un seul pied dans votre univers, et vous savez pourquoi ? Pour me protéger de gens comme vous qui pense que les gens de mon espèce sont tous les mêmes, qu'ils ne cherchent qu'une occasion pour vous poignarder dans le dos. Il y a en effet beaucoup de personnes comme ça ici, mais il y a aussi des gens bien. Tout comme dans votre monde il existe des gens tout à fait convenables et des connards finis. Alors maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous range dans la seconde catégorie, vous allez me suivre sans faire d'histoire.  
- Et sinon ? tenta Snape.  
- Sinon je vous jure que vous repartirez de ce monde en ayant fait la douloureuse expérience de combattre un démon en colère, et là vous pourrez dire que mon univers est vraiment horrible.

Le fait que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient presque devenus noirs en totalité ne rassura pas Snape. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état, elle avait quasiment carbonisé la totalité du bras de son demi-frère. Elle n'aurait donc aucun remords à faire pire sur un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Il décida sagement de lui obéir. D'un hochement de tête, il lui fit signe qu'il était prêt. Siana hocha la tête en retour et finit de s'engouffrer dans le vide. Severus la suivit.

O°°OO°°O

Siana et Severus apparurent ensemble au fond d'une impasse. Snape n'eut pas vraiment le temps au premier abord de détailler plus que cela l'endroit où ils avaient atterri, son premier geste fut de vider son estomac. Pas de beaucoup. Vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé, il ne vomit que de la bile. Néanmoins, d'après l'odeur qui régnait au fond de la ruelle, et les résidus de vomis séchés qui jonchaient le sol, il ne devait pas être le premier.

- Cette odeur de Magie Noire dans l'air, suffoqua le maître de potions, elle est toujours aussi forte ?  
- Cela dépend du nombre d'invocations, ou de sortilèges issus de la Magie Noire utilisés dans un endroit. Plus il y en a, plus l'odeur est forte. Dans certains lieus, c'est pire, vous pouvez me croire. Même les démons s'en éloignent, et il ne vaut mieux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces secteurs. Venez, et rabattez la capuche de la cape sur votre visage, histoire que personne ne vous soupçonne d'être un mortel.

Snape s'exécuta, et suivit ensuite son guide le long de l'impasse. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une immense rue. Et encore, immense n'était pas l'adjectif qui convenait. Qu'il regarde à droite ou sur sa gauche, il ne pouvait apercevoir la fin de cette avenue. Ce n'était même pas une rue appartenant à une ville, juste une allée gigantesque et unique. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui était le plus troublant. La première chose la plus curieuse était que toute la rue, de même que les bâtiments qui la composaient, possédaient un style plutôt moyenâgeux. La seconde chose était qu'il n'y avait strictement personne dans le boulevard.

- C'est plutôt inquiétant cette gigantesque rue vide, constata Severus.  
- C'est toujours le cas si tôt le matin. Il vaut mieux venir ici à cette heure-ci qu'en plein milieu de la journée, ou la nuit, c'est moins dangereux. C'est un vrai coupe-gorge en temps normal. Ceci est la Treizième Rue. Il n'y a que des échoppes, des librairies,… aucune habitation ici, que des magasins. C'est la rue commerçante par excellence du Monde des Démons. On y trouve tout ce qu'on veut, légal ou non, du moment que l'on y met le prix.  
- Et tout ce mystère c'était simplement pour m'emmener faire des achats ? La prochaine fois que vous déciderez d'aller faire du shopping, faites-moi le plaisir d'y aller seule, je pourrais peut-être prendre un petit-déjeuner de cette façon.  
- C'est pour vous qu'on est là. Nous n'obtiendrons aucun renseignement en plus de la bibliothèque de mon école. Désormais, il va falloir faire des recherches en extérieur. Sauf que vous allez avoir besoin de différentes choses pour vous protéger. La lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin m'indiquait que les objets que j'avais commandés pour vous sont arrivés, nous allons donc les chercher. Nous allons chez un très bon ami à moi, qui est un compatriote à vous.  
- Comment ça ? demanda le professeur.  
- C'est un mortel lui aussi. Il a choisi de venir vivre ici.  
- Et il n'a rien à craindre de la part des démons ?  
- Il est plutôt respecté. D'une part parce qu'il possède des marchandises vraiment très intéressantes. Et d'autre part parce que c'est un ancien prêtre noir.  
- Un prêtre noir ?  
- C'est un prêtre chargé d'invocations dans des rituels démoniaques. Mais il n'a pas occupé ce poste très longtemps, les autres prêtres l'ont renvoyé de son Ordre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Disons que dans des rituels de ce genre, il est nécessaire pour qu'ils fonctionnent à la perfection que certains sacrifices soient exécutés.  
- Vous parlez de sacrifices… humains, je suppose.  
- Vous supposez bien, constata Siana. Et il est encore plus important que les personnes utilisées pour les sacrifices soient vierges. Mon ami était donc chargé de fournir cette matière première, sauf que curieusement, les humains qu'il ramenait étaient beaucoup moins chastes une fois passés entre ses mains… Allez savoir pourquoi…, ajouta l'étudiante sur un ton mutin.  
- Vraiment charmant votre ami.  
- Ah ! Nous arrivons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants devant la porte. Mis à part le fait que l'échoppe paraissait plus grande que celles devant lesquelles ils étaient passés, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, une clochette tinta à leur passage. L'endroit était baigné par une semi-obscurité qui faisait ressortir les ombres des meubles de manière inquiétante. Il y avait sur la droite une immense étagère couvrant tout le mur, et remplie de grimoires, dont l'état de certains laissait grandement à désirer. Sur la gauche, c'était plusieurs rangées de casiers qui s'alignaient, chacun comportant des ingrédients pour potions. Des bocaux sur des longues tables au milieu de la pièce contenaient eux aussi des composants divers et peu ragoûtants. C'était lugubre, mais propre.

- Angus ? Tu es là ?

Seul le silence leur répondit.

- Angus ?

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux. Siana et Severus se dévisagèrent.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas normal ? demanda innocemment le professeur.  
- Non. J'espère qu'il n'a pas traîné dans des affaires plus louches encore que d'habitude sinon, il se peut qu'un démon ait fini par perdre patience avec lui. Dans ce cas, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il est.

Un bruit sourd de chute se fit alors entendre, suivi d'un gémissement étouffé.

- Bon, finalement, peut-être qu'il est toujours en vie. Mais en mauvaise posture. Il doit être dans sa réserve. On va y aller, restez derrière moi. Et rangez-moi cette fichue baguette !  
- Je tiens à pouvoir me défendre si un démon me tombe dessus, rétorqua Snape.  
- Si vous faites usage de votre baguette contre l'un des miens, ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez.  
- Et je dois contre-attaquer comment ? s'enquit le maître des cachots en rengainant sa baguette.  
- Aqshy ! soupira Siana en levant sa main paume vers le ciel.

Une lumière apparut de nulle part pour se former dans le creux de la main de la jeune femme, grossissant jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un Vif d'Or. La lueur resta en suspens dans l'air, sa luminosité faiblissait ou augmentait en de faibles pulsations, comme un petit cœur qui battait.

- Ce ne serait pas par hasard ce qui m'a attaqué plus tôt dans la matinée ?  
- Si, mais cette fois elle vous protègera.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?  
- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. J'ai un ami qui est peut-être à l'agonie.  
- Au vu du temps que nous avons passé à parler, il ne doit plus être à quelques minutes près, constata Snape.  
- Arrêtez alors de discuter et suivez-moi.

Siana partit devant. Severus jeta un regard de dédain à la sphère lumineuse, se demandant comment cette… chose pourrait bien le protéger. Cette dernière se mit à tressauter en l'air comme si elle était prise d'un fou rire. Elle se plaça ensuite entre Siana et le professeur, qui fermait la marche. Ils arrivèrent au fond de la boutique devant une porte en bois entrebâillée. L'étudiante poussa prudemment celle-ci du bout des doigts, et entra dans la pièce. À l'intérieur, c'était un vrai capharnaüm, et beaucoup plus poussiéreux que le reste du magasin. Une étagère était renversée, et les livres qu'elle contenait formaient un tas sur le sol.

- Angus ? appela Siana.

Il y eut un gémissement provenant de dessous le tas de livres, et une main apparut entre deux grimoires.

- Angus… mais où tu t'es fourré encore. Aidez-moi à relever l'étagère s'il vous plaît, demanda l'élève au maître des potions.

Une fois la tâche exécutée, ils déblayèrent la pile de grimoires, pour enfin parvenir à extirper l'homme qui se trouvait en-dessous.

- Et bien Siana, heureusement que tu es venue plus tôt que prévu sinon, je finissais étouffé par mes propres grimoires, remercia le miraculé.  
- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de revoir le classement de tes livres Angus ? Si tu mettais ceux que tu utilises le plus en bas de cette maudite étagère, tu ne te la ramasserais pas sur la tête tous les deux jours !

Snape détailla le curieux personnage face à lui. Il dut bien avouer que ce n'était pas du tout l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un prêtre noir. Le dénommé Angus était petit, sujet à l'embonpoint et, malgré une calvitie naissante sur le dessus de son crâne, paraissait être relativement jeune, disons dans les trente-cinq ans ou un peu moins. En fait, il lui faisait plus penser au fantôme de la maison Poufsouffle, le Moine Gras.

- Alors c'est vous le mortel fraîchement débarqué ? demanda Angus au professeur. Bienvenu dans le Monde des Démons, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi…  
- Angus, je te présente le professeur Severus Snape, professeur de potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était bel homme, susurra l'ancien prêtre en posant un regard gourmand et malsain sur le maître des cachots, avant de commencer à ramasser quelques livres.  
- Je peux savoir chez qui vous m'avez emmené au juste ? s'enquit Severus, peu rassuré, en regardant Siana.  
- Vous savez, tout à l'heure, quand je vous disais qu'en général les mortels qui passaient entre ses mains n'étaient plus vierges après ? Et bien, en fait, il s'agissait toujours des garçons.  
- Vous auriez pu me tenir au courant de ce petit détail.  
- J'ai dû oublier, répondit l'étudiante candidement. Et puis… Angus ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce grimoire ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le vendeur tenter de ranger rapidement le livre en question dans l'étagère.  
- Euh… Je l'ai trouvé…, se défendit l'homme incriminé.  
- Ne te fiche pas de moi. Ce truc est interdit à la vente dans les trois quarts de notre monde au moins. Tu as encore traité avec des clients louches ? Tu sais que si jamais tu te fais arrêter en possession de ça, on pourrait te couper les membres ?  
- Du moment que ce n'est pas le membre… Humm… Bref…, se reprit-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son amie. Comme je le disais dans ma lettre, j'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Arrivé devant la porte, Angus se tourna vers Snape et, esquissant un léger signe de la main, l'invita à passer devant lui. Le maître des cachots répondit dans un murmure glacé qu'il préférait que le vendeur passe avant. Ce-dernier parut déçu, mais s'exécuta. Siana se retint de rigoler, mais le sourire léger qu'elle afficha lui valut un regard assassin de la part de Severus. Angus se dirigea derrière son comptoir et en sortit un coffret en bois. Il se lança alors dans un grand éloge à lui-même, soulignant le fait qu'il avait du mérite, parce que cela n'avait pas été facile à trouver, surtout en si peu de temps, que la prochaine fois il faudrait que Siana le prévienne en avance,… Et pendant que l'ancien prêtre noir se perdait dans son babillage, Snape laissa son regard vagabonder sur les ingrédients contenus dans les casiers et les bocaux.

Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant que la plupart des composants pour potions proposés étaient strictement interdits dans son monde, alors qu'ici ils semblaient parfaitement légaux. Si jamais le Ministère de la Magie le prenait en possession d'un quart de ce qu'il y avait dans ce magasin, il était bon pour un séjour à vie à Azkaban. Des ingrédients rares étaient même à des prix tout à fait abordables, comme si l'on pouvait en dénicher à tous les coins de rue.

- Intéressé ? demanda la voix de Siana près de lui.  
- Tout ceci est légal ? s'enquit le professeur.  
- Chez nous oui. Cela doit être le premier point positif que vous trouvez à donner à mon monde.  
- J'en ai peut-être déjà attribué d'autres mais n'ai pas jugé bon de vous en informer…, répondit Snape en regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

Siana le dévisagea, semblant se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver encore d'intéressant à son univers. Ne parvenant pas à sonder l'expression du visage du professeur, elle abandonna rapidement son introspection.

- Servez-vous. Angus mettra tout sur mon compte.  
- Pardon ? s'étonna Snape.  
- Et ne lésinez pas sur la quantité, intervint la marchand. Elle a les moyens !  
- Encore un mot Angus, et je te jure que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de parler de toute ta vie.  
- Parce que tu ne lui as pas dit que…  
- Angus ! le coupa l'élève d'un air menaçant.  
- Je crois que j'ai un grimoire qui pourrait t'intéresser. Etagère du fond, deuxième rayon en partant du bas, quatrième livre sur la gauche, déblatéra à toute allure le commerçant.

Siana s'éloigna, soupirant et secouant la tête. Angus se pencha sur son comptoir pour vérifier qu'elle s'était assez éloignée, puis rejoint le professeur, qui préféra garder une distance respectable entre eux deux.

- Vous savez, elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait que vous pouviez prendre ce que vous vouliez.  
- Qu'a-t-elle commandé pour moi ?  
- Deux petites choses qui vous seront bien utiles, elle vous expliquera plus tard.  
- Comme d'habitude je suppose. Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à donner les informations au compte goutte. Comme cette chose qu'elle vous a empêché de me dire, tenta Snape, espérant que le vendeur lâcherait le morceau.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, répondit ce-dernier avec un sourire. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas essentiel que vous le sachiez.  
- Alors pourquoi tant de mystère ?  
- C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec ce détail de sa généalogie, elle est gênée par les responsabilités que cela implique pour elle.  
- Sa généalogie ? Vous parlez du fait qu'elle est la fille favorite de son père ? Elle m'a déjà expliqué ce que cela signifie. Elle doit hériter de ses titres, ses richesses,…  
- En effet, approuva Angus. Mais, savez-vous seulement qui est son père ?

Snape secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il s'apprêtait à demander le nom du démon en question quand Siana revint.

- Tu t'es fichu de moi Angus, il vaut rien ton grimoire.  
- Vraiment ? demanda l'intéressé sur un ton innocent. J'ai dû me tromper…  
- C'est ça… Bon, il faut qu'on rentre à la Dark Academy. Vous avez fini ? demanda la semi-démone à Snape.  
- Oui.

Ne voulant pas abuser de l'offre de la demoiselle, il n'avait choisi que des ingrédients dont le prix était parfaitement abordable, et dont il avait un grand besoin. Il s'était permis de choisir deux ou trois composants plus rares. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vendeur. Celui-ci semblait avoir les yeux dans le vague. En fait, il s'avérait qu'il fixait un point derrière Siana et le professeur. Ces deux là se retournèrent brusquement.

A environ deux mètres du sol, une curieuse bulle dont la surface ressemblait à un miroir flottait dans l'air. A l'intérieur, l'on pouvait voir le visage de Léonard, le Directeur de l'école s'y refléter.

- Siana, commença la voix du démon, je te cherchais. J'aurais souhaité que tu viennes me prévenir avant de sortir.  
- Je m'excuse Maître. Nous rentrons bientôt.  
- Non.  
- Comment non ? questionna l'étudiante, surprise de ce refus.  
- Il serait préférable que tu ne reviennes pas à la Dark Academy.

* * *

_Fin de ce nouveau chapitre, je pense peut-être pouvoir poster le prochain demain après-midi si j'ai un peu de temps. Et n'oubliez pas le carburant à auteurs : les reviews._


	9. Chapter VIII

_Finalement, je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui parce que demain je ne pourrais pas. Petit passage où notre cher Severus va se retrouver dans une situation dangereuse… A vous de lire…_

**Chapitre VIII**

_Et Au Bout D'Une Semaine…_

_« Si l'on ne pardonnait jamais, on ne verrait bientôt plus personne. »  
Alfred Camus_

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les trois personnes présentes dans le magasin. Siana se demandait si elle avait bien entendu, Snape tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, et Angus se questionnait sur la manière d'arriver à mettre Léonard dans son lit un de ces jours.

- Attendez, si j'ai bien compris, résuma la semi-démone, vous nous interdisez l'accès à la Dark Academy.  
- Ce n'est pas une interdiction mais une suggestion, corrigea Léonard. Ce n'est pas contre toi Siana, mais avec ce qui s'est passé hier… Cette dispute avec Ronwe à propos du mortel a échauffé les esprits, et j'ai bien peur que cela finisse par mettre le feu aux poudres. Si tu rentres avec lui, comprend bien que je ne pourrais pas assurer votre sécurité. Reste en-dehors de l'école pour l'instant.

Siana ne répondit pas, mais on sentait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Son teint était livide de rage, et sa mâchoire crispée.

- Bien, dit-elle sèchement. De toute façon nous avions l'intention de poursuivre nos recherches à l'extérieur.  
- Si jamais tu as besoin de…  
- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide, le coupa méchamment l'élève. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est l'un des plus généreux mécènes de votre école que je ne suis qu'une gosse de riche qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts, et que vous devez me faire de la lèche pour obtenir des financements plus importants. Je saurai me passer de vous. Par contre, comptez sur moi pour informer mon père du fait que vous n'êtes pas fichu de calmer un groupe de démons. Vos subventions risquent de diminuer l'année prochaine. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter le marbre et de songer au parquet…  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux…, répondit sur un ton raide Léonard.

Le reflet du Directeur s'effaça progressivement, et la bulle qui le contenait éclata simplement, comme toute bulle est censée le faire. Siana bouillait intérieurement. Encore une magnifique preuve de la stupidité démoniaque.

- Si je comprends bien, murmura Angus, vous restez ici.  
- C'est bien, le félicita ironiquement l'étudiante, tu comprends vite toi…  
- Eh ! Ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi ! Je voulais juste te proposer de vous héberger si jamais vous restez ici.  
- Désolé Angus. Ça ira, on ira chez moi.  
- Chez toi ? s'étouffa presque le vendeur. Tu veux dire… chez ton père ?  
- Non. Chez moi cela veut dire chez moi. Mon père m'a offert un manoir, on ira là-bas.  
- Et bien, si ton père te fait de tels présents sans raison, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va t'offrir pour ton futur anniversaire.  
- Est-ce que je pourrais donner mon avis ? demanda Snape qui avait été ignoré jusque là par les deux amis.  
- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, lui répondit Siana. Soit vous venez avec moi et vous restez en vie. Soit vous préférez retourner à la Dark Academy et alors vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup.  
- Je crois que je vais prendre la première solution.  
- Choix judicieux. Angus, je prends ce que je t'ai commandé…  
- Plus les ingrédients, et je mets tout sur ton compte, comme d'habitude, la coupa le marchand.  
- Merci, on se verra plus tard.

Siana se saisit du coffret sur le comptoir et laissa le soin au professeur de porter les ingrédients. Ils retournèrent dans le Treizième Rue. Là, la semi-démone cala le coffre sous un bras et de sa main libre traça un cercle de téléportation dans l'air, qu'ils traversèrent tout deux.

O°°OO°°O

À peine le professeur Snape sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, qu'il se pencha sur le côté, sûr qu'il allait encore crépir son lieu d'atterrissage. Mais manifestement, son organisme s'était enfin habitué à ce genre de voyage, sa tête lui tourna légèrement, rien de plus. Il se redressa, jetant un œil à son lieu d'arrivée. En face de lui, un gigantesque escalier en marbre qui menait vers les étages. Dallage de marbre, riches tapisseries, dorures, ce n'était pas un manoir, mais un vrai château digne d'un roi de France. C'est sûr, ça faisait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire… Il ressentit la même impression de chaleur et de vie que dans la chambre de la jeune semi-démone, en un peu moins prononcé cependant. En parlant d'elle… Contrairement à Snape, elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il s'approcha.

Ne pas être dans son assiette, le mot était faible, elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- C'est vous qui n'avez pas supporté le voyage cette fois. Juste quand je pensais que les démons étaient invincibles.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais se mit à trembler comme si elle avait froid. Le professeur se rapprocha un peu plus.

- Je vous conseille de rester éloigné de moi…, dit Siana avec un éclat métallique dans la voix.

La dernière fois, et aussi la première, que Snape l'avait entendue parler de la sorte, c'était quand elle s'était mise en colère contre son frère.

- Ecoutez, je sais que cela a dû vous contrarier, mais ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en faire une montagne non plus.  
- Ce n'est… ce n'est pas ça, haleta la jeune femme. Gagnez l'étage, enfermez-vous dans la première pièce que vous trouvez, et barricadez-vous.  
- Comment ?  
- Dépêchez-vous ! lui cria l'adolescente en se tournant vers lui.

Severus recula plus par instinct que par peur. Les yeux de son interlocutrice étaient de nouveau devenus entièrement noirs, et ses canines inférieures et supérieures s'étaient allongées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Rien qui puisse la mettre en colère à ce point. En même temps, le sarcasme était tellement inscrit dans ses gênes, qu'il avait peut-être fait l'erreur de la contrarier sans faire attention.

- Quoi que j'aie pu vous dire, ce n'était pas volontaire, assura le professeur. Alors, si vous pouviez vous calmer…  
- Ce n'est pas vous, c'est moi. Je…, commença-t-elle avant de s'écrouler sur les genoux au sol. Il faut que vous partiez.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée dans l'état où vous êtes, répliqua le maître de potions en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Il vaut mieux au contraire que vous songiez à abandonner votre fierté démoniaque et à me laisser vous aider.  
- Vous feriez ça ? demanda la semi-démone de sa voix plus rauque alors que ses cheveux lui tombaient devant le visage et qu'elle semblait essayer de reprendre son souffle.  
- Je n'ai pas trop le choix il me semble, si je veux rester en vie.  
- Parfait, approuva la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

À l'instant même où il croisa les yeux entièrement noirs de Siana, Severus sut qu'il venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie en proposant son aide. L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire radieux, mais surtout malsain.

- Ça tombe vraiment bien, parce que c'est justement de vous que j'ai besoin…  
- Ah ! Et… euh… qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
- Approchez…  
- Quoi ?  
- Approchez…, répéta Siana en s'avançant elle-même vers le professeur, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

La terreur des cachots se sentit se liquéfier sur place. Il savait qu'il devait couper tout contact visuel avec son guide, mais impossible de faire un quelconque mouvement. Elle était terrifiante, mais en même temps tellement fascinante. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il forma des barrières mentales autour de son esprit.

- Voyons, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfiez de moi…  
- Aucune en effet…, répondit le professeur machinalement, comme hypnotisé.

Et il abandonna aussitôt son utilisation de l'Occlumancie. La semi-démone profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour franchir les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de Snape, et capturer ses lèvres. Ce-dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais les ferma bien vite quand il comprit que non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il répondit comme il put au rythme plutôt sauvage que lui imposait la jeune femme. Il grimaça quand sa tête heurta le sol, cela le reconnecta quelque peu à la réalité. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de l'emprise de la démone, elle n'était de toute évidence plus elle-même. Sa résistance tomba à nouveau au niveau zéro quand la jeune femme força la barrière de ses lèvres et qu'il sentit sa langue chercher la sienne.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une sensation étrange s'emparer de lui, comme s'il s'épuisait. Il comprit alors que le baiser avait pour but, par il ne savait quel moyen, de le vider de son énergie. Lorsque Siana le laissa respirer, sa vue se voilait et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, dormir. Il distingua à grand peine la jeune femme se redresser au-dessus de lui avant de se pencher de nouveau. Il sentit ensuite la douleur fulgurante de sa morsure dans son cou. Il se sentit partir au fur et à mesure qu'elle le vidait de son sang. S'il ne faisait rien maintenant, il ne ferait pas long feu. Il tenta mollement de l'écarter mais elle lui bloqua les bras avec une force incroyable. Il allait falloir un miracle pour se sortir de là.

Et là, au moment où il ne l'attendait plus, le miracle arriva. Il ne sut pas comment, mais la jeune femme s'écroula soudain sur lui sans raison. Il la repoussa tant bien que mal sur le côté. Avant de s'évanouir, il aperçut une forme floue se pencher au-dessus de lui. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas un démon.

O°°OO°°O

Severus Snape se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, considérablement affaibli, mais vivant. Il était allongé sur un canapé, et torse nu. Il porta une main à son cou, la plaie de la morsure que lui avait infligée la semi-démone était refermée, mais il sentit sous ses doigts une légère boursoufflure. Il allait lui rester une cicatrice. Il se mit en position assise et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était manifestement dans la bibliothèque du château. Sur le fauteuil en face de lui se trouvait tranquillement assis et feuilletant un livre…

- Angus ? s'étonna le professeur. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- Quel accueil… Je viens tout de même de vous sauver la vie mon cher.  
- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et… Siana ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle… qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?  
- Ah ça ! Ne vous en faites pas, elle va bien, répondit Angus en désignant du menton l'autre canapé sur lequel reposait la jeune femme. Un petit problème technique, rien de plus.  
- Petit problème ? Elle a failli me tuer oui !  
- Je suis désolée, dit une voix féminine.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la semi-mortelle qui venait de se réveiller. Il lui restait encore des traces du sang du professeur sur les lèvres et également quelques gouttes sur ses vêtements. Elle avait sans aucun doute l'air en meilleur état que tout à l'heure et avait repris des couleurs.

- Je suis… vraiment navrée. Je…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge, et elle sortit presque en courant de la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est à cause de la part démoniaque qui est en elle, expliqua Angus.  
- Expliquez-moi, demanda Severus en se levant et en se saisissant de ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.  
- Vous savez que son père est un démon, elle a donc du sang d'incube dans les veines. Et à cause de ça, elle est obligée de se nourrir comme une créature démoniaque de temps à autre avec, vous l'aurez compris, du sang. Comme elle est en partie mortelle grâce à sa mère, elle n'a pas besoin de le faire aussi souvent que la majorité des autres démons. De plus, comme elle répugne à se nourrir de cette manière, elle essaie de se contrôler pour avoir à le faire le moins souvent possible. Sauf que c'est assez dangereux pour sa santé et il arrive qu'elle craque.  
- Elle aurait pu prévenir, rétorqua Snape sur un ton glacial.  
- Ne lui en veuillez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point elle regrette son geste. Elle ne supporte pas certains aspects de la part démoniaque en elle. Elle en arrive à se détester pour ça. Je l'ai vue se rendre malade pour cette raison.  
- Mm, oui… Et pourquoi le… hum… le baiser ?  
- Elle vous a embrassé ? Quelle veinarde ! s'exclama rêveusement Angus. Le baiser sert à aspirer l'énergie vitale de la proie pour éviter qu'elle ne se débatte trop.  
- Je vois. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- En général, c'est moi qui fournis à intervalle régulier du sang à Siana pour qu'elle tienne le coup, parce qu'elle ne supporte pas l'idée d'aller chasser elle-même sa victime. J'aurais dû lui en donner aujourd'hui, mais avec l'intervention de Léonard à la boutique, j'ai complètement oublié. C'est moi qui suis à blâmer, pas elle.  
- Il n'empêche qu'elle aurait quand même pu me prévenir.  
- Vous êtes vraiment borné. Je vous comprends, j'étais pareil quand j'ai débarqué ici pour la première fois. Il faut savoir s'adapter à la mentalité démoniaque. Et croyez moi, Siana n'est pas la pire.  
- Je n'ose pas imaginer comment sont les autres, conclu le professeur en attachant le dernier bouton de son gilet.  
- Vous devriez aller voir comment elle va…  
- Elle vient de faire un remarquable festin avec mon sang, je suppose qu'elle est au mieux de sa forme.  
- Sérieusement, allez la voir. Premier étage, prenez le couloir à gauche, avant-dernière porte à droite.

Angus quitta ensuite tranquillement la pièce, emportant le grimoire qu'il lisait avec lui. Severus soupira. Et il ne voulait pas en plus qu'il aille faire des excuses à la semi-démone pour s'être trouvé sur son chemin alors qu'elle avait un besoin urgent de se nourrir ? Il sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque et s'arrêta devant la porte sans savoir trop où aller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier de marbre. Refouler son orgueil, mission impossible pour lui. Son regard se posa sur des traces de sang qui demeuraient encore présentes sur le sol. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser avoir comme ça. Après tout, il était un maître Occlumens, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser berner aussi facilement. Et… il savait aussi qu'il avait profité quelque peu de la part démoniaque de la jeune femme en répondant à son baiser alors qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Bon, allons-y. Il gravit les marches de l'escalier et suivit les instructions d'Angus. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa, en espérant qu'elle ne lui sauterait pas à la gorge. Il entendit un faible « Entrez » et il obtempéra.

Il resta bloqué devant ce qu'il vit. La jeune femme était assise au bord d'une immense baignoire rectangulaire dans le sol, vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain, et elle s'amusait à dessiner des ronds dans l'eau du bout des doigts. Elle se tourna vers lui et se releva précipitamment.

- Ah ! C'est vous… Ecoutez, pour tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment désolée. Je…  
- Vous m'aviez prévenu. Vous m'avez dit de me mettre à l'abri et je ne vous ai pas écouté. J'oublie que dans ce monde, si je veux survivre, je dois suivre vos conseils.  
- J'aurais dû vous prévenir que ce genre de chose risquait d'arriver.  
- Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois… Je connais les symptômes maintenant.  
- Oui, sourit la semi-démone, toujours mal à l'aise. Et… euh… votre blessure, comment ça va ?  
- Disons que j'ai hérité d'une cicatrice de plus.

Quand il vit approcher la jeune femme de lui, Snape haussa un sourcil perplexe. Devait-il s'enfuir ? Il réfuta l'idée quand il constata qu'elle avait l'air normale enfin, aussi normale que puisse l'être une fille moitié mortelle, moitié démone. Elle s'arrêta quand même un peu trop près de lui à son goût, beaucoup trop près.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai eu ma ration, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle repoussa le col de la chemise du professeur et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice. Snape se raidit, cessa de respirer et fixa un point droit devant lui. Il déglutit difficilement quand il la sentit s'approcher de lui un peu plus. Elle arrêta sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la cicatrice et souffla doucement dessus. Le maître de potions se sentit parcouru par une sorte de courant électrique et perçut comme une sorte de picotement au niveau de son ancienne blessure. La sensation disparut quand Siana s'écarta. Il porta la main à son cou, sa peau était redevenue aussi lisse qu'avant à cet endroit, plus aucune marque d'une plaie quelconque.

- Comme quoi avoir du sang démoniaque dans les veines, ça peut aider des fois…  
- Beaucoup plus efficace que le dictame, approuva Severus. Et beaucoup plus agréable, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.  
- Au fait, vous savez quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?  
- J'avoue avoir un peu perdu la notion du temps depuis que je suis ici. De plus, je ne sais même pas si le temps ne s'écoule pas différemment entre votre monde et le mien. Et comme je me doute que les jours de la semaine n'ont sûrement pas les mêmes noms chez vous que chez moi…  
- Ça fait pile une semaine aujourd'hui que vous êtes dans le monde démoniaque.  
- Et alors ? demanda le professeur.  
- Vous aviez dit avant de quitter Poudlard que vous ne resteriez ici qu'une semaine, et que si au bout de ce délai vous en aviez marre de ce monde ou que vous étiez blessé, vous partiriez d'ici.  
- C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ça. J'étais plutôt occupé par nos recherches, qui se sont avérées totalement vaines soit dit en passant.  
- Je peux continuer seule. Je sais que vous préférez rentrer chez vous. Demain matin à la première heure, je créerai un cercle de téléportation qui vous ramènera directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
- Vous êtes si pressée de vous débarrasser de moi ?  
- Non mais… Vous avez été blessé deux fois. La première dans ma chambre à cause d'Aqshy, ma boule lumineuse…  
- Je m'en suis remis il me semble.  
- Et la seconde fois, j'ai failli vous tuer…  
- Vous voyez la moindre marque d'une plaie quelconque ? s'enquit le maître des potions en désignant son cou où, en effet, il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune trace de morsure.  
- Et… vous n'en avez pas marre de ce monde ? Vous lui avez pourtant attribué pas mal d'adjectifs peu reluisants…  
- Et j'aurais été encore plus désagréable si j'en avais vraiment eu marre, vous pouvez me croire.

Sur ce, Severus fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle-de-bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui et remonta le couloir.

- Hey ! l'arrêta une voix en haut des escaliers. Ça veut dire que vous restez ?  
- Vous avez vraiment un sens de la déduction remarquable, répondit Snape.

Il se retourna et constata avec surprise que la semi-démone se trouvait en face de lui. Mais comment elle avait pu arriver ici aussi rapidement ?

- Alors c'est d'accord, on s'y remet demain, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en se redirigeant vers la salle-de-bain. Ah au fait ! J'allais oublier, ajouta-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas. J'ai quelque chose à vous rendre.  
- Quoi don…

Mais il fut interrompu encore une fois par des lèvres s'emparant des siennes sans lui demander son accord, et ce pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Cependant, le baiser fut beaucoup plus doux que la première fois. En même temps, cela pouvait difficilement être pire… Au moins, cette fois, Siana était bel et bien elle-même, mais le professeur se demandait bien pourquoi elle faisait ça. Lui rendre quelque chose ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Il sentit alors une étrange sensation s'emparer de lui. Il se souvint alors que la dernière fois, il avait été vidé de toute son énergie. Il essaya de se dégager mais la semi-démone le retint en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle reprit son baiser, et cette fois il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Toute l'énergie qu'elle lui avait prise quelques heures plus tôt, elle était en train de lui réinsuffler. Le maître des potions sentit son organisme se remettre de ses épreuves et se renforcer à une vitesse spectaculaire. Quand Siana coupa court à leur baiser, il débordait d'énergie, alors qu'elle semblait essoufflée.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je m'en remettrais rapidement, répondit-elle en repartant pour de bon vers la salle-de-bain.

Encore tout retourné, il descendit l'escalier. Il passa devant Angus qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, se lamenta ce-dernier, deux fois dans la même journée… Ils sont vraiment avantagés ces démons… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

* * *

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je ne pourrais poster le prochain que lundi, désolée. En attendant, laissez vos commentaires…_


	10. Chapter IX

_Et voilà enfin la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre comporte plus d'actions que les précédents, mais je vous laisse juger pas vous-même…Bonne lecture, et merci aux revieweurs ! Contente de te revoir Seamrag._

**Chapitre IX**

_The Dark Chapel_

_« Pourquoi, après une âme, nous avoir offert un corps ? J'aurais mieux aimé n'être qu'une âme ou seulement un corps, mais pas les deux à la fois ! »  
Armand Salacrou _

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Siana, Severus et Angus étaient déjà attablés dans la grande salle-à-manger devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. La jeune semi-démone regardait tour à tour par-dessus sa tasse le professeur qui jetait des regards assassins à son ami, et l'ami en question qui fixait son assiette d'un air plus que gêné.

- J'ai raté un épisode là ou quoi ? finit-elle par demander.  
- Trois fois rien, j'ai juste dû m'occuper d'un intrus durant la nuit, expliqua le maître des potions.  
- C'était une crise de somnambulisme ! se défendit Angus. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.  
- Mais bien sûr… Vous avez les mains drôlement baladeuses pour un somnambule…  
- Angus…, le réprimanda Siana.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pu me débrouiller. Vous m'avez déconseillé d'utiliser la magie contre des démons, mais pas contre des mortels…  
- Et je peux te dire Siana, intervint Angus, qu'il en connaît un rayon en sortilèges de défense.  
- Rien de bien étonnant pour un ancien Mangemort…, constata la jeune femme.

Severus faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Il se tourna brusquement vers son interlocutrice.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? s'enquit la terreur des cachots. C'est Dumbledore qui vous l'a dit ?  
- La première fois que j'ai rencontré le Directeur de Poudlard c'est aussi la fois où je vous ai rencontré vous, il n'a pas mentionné ce détail. Non, en fait, comme tous les démons, ou semi-démons, je peux ressentir ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'aura magique qui entoure une personne. J'ai noté tout de suite que vous étiez imprégné de Magie Noire, preuve que vous y aviez déjà eu recours. Et dans votre monde, seuls les Mangemorts avaient tendance à utiliser ce genre de magie. Et oui, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le monde des mortels que je ne me tiens pas au courant…  
- Et ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça ? questionna Snape.  
- Ben, on voit pire par chez nous…, répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.  
- Et vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui au juste ? demanda Angus.  
- Et bien, il faudrait que l'on continue nos recherches, mais nous n'avons plus accès à la bibliothèque de la Dark Academy alors…, commença le professeur.  
- De toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait trouvé la solution là-bas, compléta l'étudiante. Cette bibliothèque a beau être l'une des plus fournies du monde démoniaque, les ouvrages qu'elle contient sont quand même soumis à un certain contrôle. Il faudrait aller dans la bibliothèque d'un particulier pour avoir accès à des grimoires plus poussés.  
- Et on les trouve où ce genre de bibliothèques ?  
- Chez des démons de haut rang…  
- Mais comme les démons répugnent à aider les mortels comme moi…, fit remarquer Snape.  
- Pas tous les démons… Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque de mon paternel.

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent avec surprise. Son père ? Le professeur fut plus qu'étonné. Après tout, elle ne cessait d'éviter d'aborder le sujet de sa famille depuis le début. Il avait fini par croire qu'ils n'étaient pas en très bon terme, malgré les cadeaux somptueux que lui faisait son père.

- Attends…, intervint Angus, si tu veux aller chez ton père, il va falloir passer par la Dark Chapel, et tu sais très bien qu'il ne fait pas bon y traîner par les temps qui courent, surtout avec un mortel…  
- Je sais, approuva Siana. Ça veut dire que tu ne viens pas avec nous ?  
- Oh non ! s'exclama son ami en se levant de table. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, je n'aime pas tenir la chandelle.

Et il sortit avec un dernier sourire qui en disait long, alors que Severus le fusillait du regard.

- Ça veut dire quoi « tenir la chandelle » ? demanda la jeune femme. C'est une expression mortelle ?  
- Euh… ce n'est pas important…, bafouilla le maître de potions en bénissant le fait que la semi-démone ne connaisse pas toutes les subtilités du langage du monde mortel. C'est quoi la Dark Chapel ?  
- Je vous expliquerai plus tard… Pour l'instant, il faut que je vous donne ce qu'Angus a commandé pour moi à votre intention.

Elle se leva, se saisit de la boîte en bois qu'elle avait posé près de son assiette, et se rassit aux côtés du professeur. Elle ouvrit le coffret et Snape jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, mais il ne contenait qu'une autre petite cassette en bois sombre d'environ cinq centimètres de côté et une pochette en velours noir et aux cordons d'or.

- Bon alors, commença Siana en se saisissant de la bourse, ceci contient ce que vous appelez dans votre monde… euh… allumette ?

Le professeur haussa un sourcil perplexe. Une allumette allait le protéger des démons ? Il réfléchit un instant.

- Vous voulez dire amulette peut-être ?  
- Oui, c'est ça. Il faut que je le note quelque part se mot… Bref, gardez cet objet sur vous, cela vous permettra de ne pas être influencé par le Glamour des démons si jamais l'un d'eux essaie de vous paralyser pour vous attaquer et voler votre énergie. Ce que contient ce coffret est assez particulier et à n'ouvrir qu'en cas d'urgence, parce que cela ne peut servir qu'une seule fois, et que c'est très dur à trouver.  
- En quoi cela consiste ?  
- Si jamais vous vous retrouvez dans une position particulièrement catastrophique, que nous avons été séparés pour je ne sais quelle raison, ou encore que je suis trop gravement blessée pour vous aider, vous ouvrez ce coffret et vous soufflez sur la créature qui s'y trouve pour la réveiller. En faisant ça, vous lui transmettrez vos souvenirs des dix dernières minutes. Elle analysera la situation et ira chercher la personne qu'elle considérera la plus amène de vous aider.  
- J'espère que c'est fiable.  
- Comme c'est efficace qu'une seule fois, on ne peut pas tester. Et de toute façon, on n'a pas le temps. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ça fonctionne.  
- D'après ce qu'on vous a dit..., répéta Snape dans un murmure.  
- Oui, bon. De toute manière, on n'a pas le choix. On se retrouve dans le hall dans cinq minutes.

O°°OO°°O

Et cinq minutes plus tard, Siana, Angus et Severus se retrouvèrent dans le hall marbré du manoir.

- Franchement, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit Angus à la jeune femme. Tu sais, si tu n'es pas sûre de trouver ce que tu cherches chez ton père, il est inutile que tu ailles te mettre dans de sales draps à la Dark Chapel.  
- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous serons discrets.

Elle traça un cercle de téléportation devant elle et le traversa, suivie de près par Snape.

Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur un sol de pierres grises et froides. Une voûte s'étendait au-dessus d'eux. L'endroit était plongé dans une épaisse semi-obscurité. Seuls quelques vitraux en hauteur et représentant des créatures difformes laissaient filtrer un peu de lumière venant de l'extérieur. Ils s'avancèrent dans la nef bordée par une rangée de colonnes de chaque côté. Les sièges en bois étaient quasiment tous brisés. Snape marcha sur quelque chose qui se brisa sous sa chaussure. Il jeta un coup d'œil et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un squelette de main.

- Dites, c'est quoi cet endroit au juste ? demanda le professeur.  
- C'est le lieu dont se servent les prêtres noirs pour invoquer des créatures démoniaques. Les démons y viennent aussi pour leurs festins de mortels.  
- Dans une église ?  
- Oui. Ils ont un sens de l'humour assez particulier.  
- Et quel est le rapport entre le fait d'aller voir votre père et cet endroit ?  
- Ce lieu nous permet d'accéder à n'importe quelle demeure des démons de haut rang. Mais pour ça, il va falloir descendre. Aidez-moi à pousser l'autel.

L'autel en question était couvert d'une épaisse couche de sang coagulé. Le professeur et la semi-démone le déplacèrent, révélant un escalier taillé dans la pierre brute.

- Bon, à partir de maintenant, plus un bruit !  
- Ce silence soudain aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Angus nous ait prévenus qu'il ne faisait pas bon traîner dans le coin ?  
- Hm, oui, confirma Siana.  
- Je peux savoir ce que nous pouvons nous attendre à trouver là-dedans ?  
- Des prêtres noirs. Ceci est un accès direct aux catacombes qui sont des lieux très appréciés par ces prêtres qui s'adonnent à toute sorte de sacrifices rituels, d'invocation. S'ils nous trouvent, ils pourraient éventuellement envisager la possibilité de se servir de nous comme matière première. En ce moment en plus, nous sommes dans une période très propice à la réussite de ces invocations, à cause de la position des astres. Ils ne manqueront donc pas une occasion comme celle-là s'ils nous tombent dessus.  
- Prometteur.  
- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas eux que l'on doit le plus craindre.  
- Ah ! Parce qu'il y a pire ?  
- On les appelle des Âmes en Peine. Ce sont les âmes de ceux qui ont été sacrifiés qui restent errer sur les lieux de leur meurtre. Elles ont des formes pas vraiment définies, ressemblant en général à de grandes silhouettes d'apparence humaine, et vêtues de lambeaux d'habits grisâtres. La rancœur qu'elles éprouvent vis-à-vis de leur assassinat les empêche de passer de l'autre côté et de reposer en paix. Elles s'attaquent aussi bien aux démons, par vengeance, qu'aux mortels, haïssant le fait qu'ils soient toujours vivants. Les Âmes en Peine s'attaquent à tous ceux qui essaient de traverser les catacombes, essayant de leur arracher les yeux.  
- Pourquoi les yeux ?  
- Il paraîtrait que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Pour elles, les arracher signifie priver un corps de son âme. Elles mangent ensuite les globes oculaires, croyant ainsi pouvoir entrer dans le corps de leur victime et retrouver forme humaine et surtout, vivante.  
- Et vous allez me dire que je ne peux toujours pas utiliser ma baguette bien sûr…  
- En même temps, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire avec contre des âmes.  
- Mais pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de passer par là ? Si les démons ont aussi à craindre pour leur vie, pourquoi ont-ils créé des passages dans ces catacombes ?  
- Ils ne pensaient pas que ce lieu deviendrait par la suite un site sacrificiel. Et puis, cela serait trop compliqué de consacrer un autre endroit pour abriter les chemins menant aux demeures démoniaques. Restez derrière moi et en alerte.

Ils commencèrent à descendre l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon qui semblait interminable. Il n'y avait pas de rambarde et le duo avançait prudemment en se tenant aux roches apparentes. Snape jeta courageusement un coup d'œil sur le précipice qu'entourait l'escalier. Il ne parvint pas à distinguer la fin de ce-dernier, qui se perdait dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, deux minutes plus tard à peine, ils avaient terminé leur descente.

- L'escalier a été illusionné pour donner cette impression de longueur interminable, histoire de décourager les gens de l'emprunter, murmura Siana.

Le professeur la suivit ensuite le plus silencieusement possible dans une galerie voûtée creusée aussi dans la pierre. Il faisait nuit noire en ce lieu pourtant, la jeune semi-démone se déplaçait sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. Le maître des potions en déduisit rapidement que les démons devaient posséder cette capacité de voir dans le noir, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il tenta au début de se repérer aux légers sons que produisait son guide en avançant, mais c'était quasiment mission impossible. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait irrémédiablement finir par arriver se produisit.

Son pied heurta une pierre qui semblait avoir été placée justement à cet endroit pour lui. La roche roula sur le sol, le bruit de ses ricochets semblant être considérablement amplifié par l'écho de la galerie. Le duo s'arrêta net, ne faisant plus un geste, stoppant même leur respiration. Tous les sens en éveil, ils attendirent qu'il se produise quelque chose. Même s'il ne pouvait rien distinguer autour de lui, Snape dirigeait son regard dans toutes les directions, s'attendant à voir surgir il ne savait quoi à ses côtés. Mais par chance, seul le silence leur répondit. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un très léger soupir de soulagement. Ce détail ne laissait présager cependant rien de bon. L'enseignant se dit que pour que la semi-démone se sente aussi soulagée de ne pas rencontrer ces fameuses Âmes en Peine, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser elle non plus. Comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, que faire contre des âmes sans consistance ? Etaient-ils donc totalement vulnérables ?

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main frôler la sienne pour ensuite s'en emparer. Il n'était pas habitué aux contacts humains et cela le déstabilisa. Siana reprit son chemin et il la suivit, guidé par son étreinte. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient vraiment, mis à part la fois où elle avait bien failli le tuer. Il fut surpris de constater que la semi-démone avait la peau chaude. Il aurait pu s'en douter tout de même. Après tout, être en partie démon ne signifiait pas que l'on était mort. Cependant, cette chaleur avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce lieu où il faisait plutôt frais. Il en déduisit donc que les démons avaient une température corporelle plus élevée que les mortels. Encore une curiosité de ce monde… Mais la main qui le guidait dans ce dédale obscur ne lui permettait pas d'éviter pierres et roches qui jonchaient le chemin, il prit donc bien soin de lever les pieds.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une bonne heure, il commença à se demander où tout ça pouvait bien les mener. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la question, il perçut une lueur faible et tremblante sur les parois de la grotte, un peu plus loin. A partir de cet instant, ils avancèrent encore plus lentement. Ils finirent par déboucher sur la première marche d'un nouvel escalier en colimaçon qui s'enroulait autour d'un gouffre. La lumière provenait du fond. Siana désigna d'un geste de la tête une rangée de plusieurs stalagmites qui semblait servir de rampe à l'escalier, ils se glissèrent derrière. Le précipice en lui-même n'était pas trop profond, de sorte qu'en se penchant légèrement, ils pouvaient voir ce qui se déroulait en bas.

Sur un autel au milieu de la salle souterraine étaient placées une bougie noire et une bougie rouge, ainsi qu'une coupe contenant ce qui semblait être du vin. Quatre autres bougies noires étaient placées autour de l'autel et paraissaient indiquer les points cardinaux. Un cercle de sel entourait le tout. L'air était empli d'une odeur d'encens de Sang de Dragon. Un groupe de personnes vêtues de tuniques noires était présent. L'un d'eux se détacha de l'assemblée, se dirigea vers l'autel, et alluma la bougie rouge.

- _Que mon âme soit baignée par les vagues bienfaisantes de l'amour et de l'obscurité qui s'éveillent en moi. Que je sois submergé par une vision…_  
- Et merde ! chuchota la semi-démone. On est tombé en plein rituel de dédication à la Magie Noire.  
- _… le monde, et que j'en apprenne les secrets_, termina l'adepte.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bougie située à l'est, et l'alluma tout en prononçant une nouvelle litanie.

- _Que mes mains soient bénies par l'élément de l'air. Que mon souffle…_  
- A quoi cela correspond ? demanda Snape dans un murmure.  
- Il existe plusieurs sortes de magies. Pas seulement la Magie Blanche ou Noire, mais aussi la Magie Rouge, ou Verte, et cætera... Lorsque l'on souhaite devenir adepte d'une magie, l'on doit faire un rituel de dédication qui va nous lier pour toute la durée de notre vie à la magie que l'on a décidé de servir. Là nous sommes en train d'assister au rituel de quelqu'un qui va se dévouer corps et âme à la pratique de la Magie Noire.  
- _… les rimes et les écrits, soient exempts de ma vie grâce à l'élément de l'eau qui baigne toute chose, continua l'adepte alors qu'il venait d'allumer la bougie à l'ouest. Qu'il me soit permis de plonger…_  
- Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de rituel sacrificiel prévu, constata le professeur. Ils m'ont l'air de fanatiques plutôt calmes pour l'instant. Du moment qu'il se contente d'allumer des bougies en déblatérant n'importe quoi, je suppose que nous n'avons rien à craindre…  
- _Que la joie vibrante de la vie qui croît m'habite, et que toutes les créatures servent mes buts et mes désirs_, annonça l'homme après avoir embrasé la bougie du nord. _Que le chant…_  
- Les sacrifices humains ne sont pas utiles pour les dédications. Cependant, certains adeptes extrémistes pensent qu'il est essentiel de terminer un rituel de cette sorte par une offrande de chair et de sang. Et très franchement, je ne préfère pas me risquer à aller vérifier si ceux là sont des prêtres noirs attachés aux traditions ou pas. Mieux vaut les éviter.  
- _… et à mes désirs. Que l'élément du feu m'assiste dans ma quête de connaissance et de savoir caché_, termina enfin l'éventuel fanatique en ayant allumé la bougie du sud.

Il s'en retourna ensuite vers l'autel et alluma la dernière bougie, la noire, placée en son centre.

_- Par la puissance de la Terre, de l'Air, de l'Eau, du Feu, sous le regard bienveillant des Ténèbres, je parle de ce que je vais devenir. Je dédie mon existence aux Ténèbres, afin de connaître et comprendre leurs secrets, pour mon plus grand bien et l'accomplissement de ma destinée._  
- C'est très étrange, fit observer le maître des potions. Dans mon monde, nous ne nous embarrassons pas de tels rituels.  
- Les dédications nous permettent un lien plus étroit avec la magie que l'on va pratiquer, de même qu'une meilleure compréhension. Cela nous permet aussi, dans le cas de la Magie Noire, de nous protéger contre cette règle établie il y a bien longtemps qui dit que pour le mal que l'on a donné une fois, trois fois on le recevra en retour.  
- J'ignorais l'existence de cette règle, s'étonna Snape.  
- Pour les sorciers c'est différent. Vous ne risquez quasiment rien, parce que vous n'utilisez pas la magie sous sa forme la plus vive, la plus pure. Vous avez besoin d'un catalyseur, vos baguettes magiques, pour l'employer.

L'homme devant l'autel leva soudain les bras vers le ciel.

- _Je t'invoque toi, Lilith, grande déesse méconnue, Mère de tous ceux qui adhèrent au principe ancien des Ténèbres, afin que tu me permettes de faire partie du groupe de tes enfants chéris. Ô toi…_  
- Bon, tout cela est très intéressant, mais il commence son invocation. Alors, avant de se retrouver face à face avec je ne sais quelle entité démoniaque, je suggère que nous poursuivions notre route, proposa Snape.

La semi-démone approuva d'un signe de tête et lui désigna un point en face d'eux. Sur la paroi opposée de la grotte, juste un peu au-dessus de l'escalier qui descendait vers le fond du gouffre, se trouvait un trou qui semblait mener à une autre galerie. Le maître des potions lui rendit son signe de tête, lui faisant signe qu'il avait compris. Ils commencèrent à descendre l'escalier aussi discrètement que possible. La chose n'était pas aisée du fait qu'ils devaient prendre soin de rester à moitié baissé ou accroupi derrière les stalagmites qui les séparaient du bord du précipice. Heureusement que l'adepte continuait son discours fanatique en bas. L'écho de sa voix sur les parois rendait les faibles sons des déplacements de Siana et Severus inaudibles. Et, au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à atteindre l'autre galerie et à se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin qui semblait décidemment ne pas vouloir se finir. La jeune femme reprit la main du professeur pour le guider dans la pénombre et ils avancèrent prudemment. Par deux fois encore, ils traversèrent des gouffres comme le précédent dédiés sans aucun doute, au vu des restes de cire de bougies fondues sur le sol et d'après l'odeur d'encens dans l'air, à des pratiques rituelles. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne. Ils eurent moins de chance pour le troisième…

Dès qu'ils débouchèrent au-dessus du précipice, Snape put sans peine sentir les effluves de sang mêlées à ceux d'une puissante Magie Noire qui montaient vers eux. L'odeur était malsaine et prenait à la gorge. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le fond de l'abîme. Il n'y avait personne ou, tout du moins, personne de vivant. Sur l'autel, une jeune femme ne devant avoir guère plus d'une vingtaine d'années reposait vêtue d'un drap de soie noire brodé d'or. L'un de ses bras pendait lamentablement vers le sol et un filet de sang encore frais coulait le long de celui-ci pour finir en formant une petite flaque écarlate au bas de l'autel.

- Elle est peut-être encore vivante, dit Siana.  
- Impossible.  
- Il arrive que des personnes ayant suffisamment de force d'esprit parviennent à résister au sacrifice. Les blessures que les prêtres noirs infligent ne sont pas mortelles en elles-mêmes, ils attendent que la victime se vide patiemment de son sang pour le recueillir au fur et à mesure. Le rituel a eu lieu récemment, vu que son sang a l'air encore frais. Si elle avait suffisamment de force morale et s'ils ne lui ont pas pris trop de sang, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle. Sinon, il ne nous restera plus qu'à l'achever.

Contre toute attente, la semi-démone s'élança dans le vide avant que l'enseignant n'ait pu réagir. Elle atterrit sans dommage sur les pieds et leva la tête vers Snape, lui décochant un sourire ironique en réponse à la mine décomposée qu'il affichait.

- Je préfère prendre l'escalier, lui indiqua-t-il.

Il arriva en bas en quelques minutes et rejoint Siana près de l'autel.

- Alors ?  
- Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle. Elle n'a plus une goutte de sang dans le corps.

Le professeur regarda le cadavre de la jeune femme. Ses membres n'étaient pas encore rigidifiés par la mort et sa peau avait toujours la coloration de celle des vivants. Si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux grands ouverts, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Son regard… Il n'était même pas voilé. Elle ne devait être décédée que depuis quelques minutes à peine. Cette vision lui remit en mémoire l'époque où lui aussi, il avait tué. Deux ans qu'il n'avait plus vu un cadavre, mais cela semblait être hier.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle ce sourire ? questionna Snape alors que Siana s'accroupissait près de la flaque de sang.  
- Pour rendre les futurs sacrifiés plus dociles, les prêtres leur font boire une drogue, une substance hallucinogène qui les rend euphoriques. Ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qui se passe autour d'eux quand ils sont dans cet état.

Elle trempa son doigt dans le sang frais et le goûta. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, pour enfin se relever.

- Une unique bougie noire, de l'encens d'ambre mêlé à de l'encens de majmaa, une coupe contenant du sel, et des cendres. Son sang est saturé de Magie Noire. Il a le goût de la jalousie. C'était une invocation à Astaroth, il n'y a pas de doute. Il est le gardien du nord, et l'élément de la Terre. Il répond aux demandes qui touchent la jalousie, l'envie et la convoitise, sous toutes les formes. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à une invocation pour un démon aussi puissant.

Elle revint vers l'autel, se saisit du bras de la défunte et le remit sur l'autel. Elle étala ensuite le drap de manière à recouvrir tout le corps.

- Je m'excuse pour les miens, dit-elle.

Snape sentit qu'elle le pensait vraiment, qu'elle regrettait sincèrement ce qui s'était passé. En même temps, elle était elle-même à moitié mortelle. Cette femme, cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être sa mère. C'est ce que la jeune femme devait penser elle aussi, car elle restait là, à fixer le corps inerte, sans sembler se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Mais le professeur se doutait bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas traîner dans le coin. Il se racla la gorge.

- Désolée, vous avez raison, il vaut mieux y aller. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de toute manière.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, l'étudiante poussa un léger cri de surprise. Oubliant qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se servir de sa baguette, et répondant à un vieux réflexe, le maître des potions fit volte-face en la sortant prestement de sa poche. Siana tentait de se dégager tant bien que mal de l'emprise qu'avait la main du cadavre sur son poignet, tirant de toutes ses forces.

- Saloperie ! cria-t-elle quand elle vit que rien n'y faisait.

Elle enserra alors elle-même le poignet de l'ancien cadavre de sa main libre.

- Akh ! prononça-t-elle.

La chair de la morte se déchiqueta à l'endroit où la semi-démone la retenait. Puis se fut au tour des muscles et des nerfs, avant que les os ne cèdent aussi dans un craquement atroce. Quasiment tout l'avant-bras se sépara du reste du corps de la sacrifiée. Snape réagit rapidement. Il attrapa Siana et desserra l'emprise des doigts morts sur son poignet.

- Faut pas traîner ! ordonna la semi-démone.  
- Je m'en serai douté ! s'exclama la terreur des cachots en commençant à courir vers les escaliers, entraînant son guide à sa suite.

Arrivé au niveau du trou s'ouvrant sur la galerie au-dessus des escaliers, il risqua un œil derrière lui. Le drap de soie était à terre, et ce n'était plus un cadavre qu'il y avait en-dessous. Cela avait une silhouette humaine, une silhouette féminine même, on ne pouvait s'y tromper. La forme était vêtue de sortes de lambeaux de tissus grisâtres très près du corps, de sorte que l'on voyait sans peine les formes de ce qui avait été une femme en-dessous. Bras (enfin, plus qu'un bras et demi) et jambes avaient une apparence totalement humaine, sauf qu'ils étaient tout aussi gris que les espèces de draps qui couvraient le corps. Le visage aussi avait forme humaine. Une bouche aux lèvres blanches et gercées, un nez, mais pas d'yeux. A cet endroit, la peau grise était lisse, il n'y avait même pas d'orbite. Tout comme il n'y avait pas de cheveux non plus.

La… créature – comment la définir autrement ? – resta sans bouger au pied des escaliers, semblant les fixer sans les voir. Soudain, une bonne dizaine d'autres silhouettes du même acabit apparurent derrière la sacrifiée. Certaines semblaient être des hommes, d'autres des femmes. Il y avait même des silhouettes si petites, qu'il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'enfants.

- Alors c'est ça des Âmes en Peine ? demanda doucement Snape, comme s'il ne voulait pas les effrayer. Je pensais que les âmes n'avaient aucune consistance.  
- Elles prennent la consistance qu'elles veulent bien. Reculez lentement vers la galerie.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, gardant bien le groupe dans leur champ de vision. Mais ce-dernier ne se laissa pas duper. Il ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper deux corps vivants à posséder. Les silhouettes se précipitèrent vers le duo, tendant leurs mains avec avidité. Le maître de potions attrapa la semi-démone à bras le corps et la fit passer par l'ouverture derrière eux, qui était surélevée d'un bon mètre et demi par rapport à l'escalier. Il passa ensuite à son tour. Ils commencèrent alors à courir à toute allure dans le passage. Siana se retourna et tendit une main vers leurs agresseurs, continuant son sprint.

- Akh ! cria-t-elle dans leur direction.

Le torse d'une des créatures se déchiqueta, puis sembla exploser de l'intérieur, et elle s'écroula. Siana et Severus continuèrent à courir, la jeune femme tentant de les ralentir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois vermoulu. Ils la franchirent rapidement et la refermèrent tout aussi vite. Ils entendirent les Âmes en Peine racler de leurs ongles le panneau de bois. La pièce dans laquelle ils avaient échoué était immense. Cependant, elle ne contenait que des tableaux exposés sur les parois en pierre. Des tableaux de belle taille, chacun représentant une peinture différente.

- Chaque tableau représente les symboles qui se rapportent à un démon de haut rang, comme un blason. Il faut trouver celui de mon père. Cherchez un cheval blanc qui se cabre avec deux trompettes croisées derrière lui. Je reste ici pour les retenir au cas où ils parviendraient à franchir la porte.

Alors que les Âmes en Peine tentaient toujours de défoncer la porte, Snape se mit à inspecter les tableaux. Le bruit qui grandissait derrière l'entrée laissait supposer que d'autres créatures avaient rejoint les premières. Il se doutait bien que si jamais elles parvenaient à franchir le seuil, la jeune femme ne pourrait pas toutes les arrêter. Il avançait en inspectant toutes les toiles, pressé par le temps. Enfin, il trouva celle qu'il cherchait. Il se retourna.

- Ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Sautez dedans !

- Quoi ?

- Sautez ! répéta l'étudiante en se précipitant vers lui.

La porte céda derrière elle, libérant le passage aux créatures qui se précipitèrent vers eux. Siana attrapa le bras de Snape alors qu'elle passait devant lui, et elle sauta en direction du tableau, entraînant le maître des potions avec elle.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre. En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain, vu que je ne l'ai pas commencé. Mais, comme une bande de … a décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de peut-être bloquer ma fac, je suppose que j'aurai plus le temps d'écrire._


	11. Chapter X

_Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard mais j'aurais pu aller plus vite si mon chat n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de venir se coucher sur mon clavier et de fermer la fenêtre Word alors que je n'avais pas enregistré (regard noir à la bestiole en question. Oui, tu peux aller te cacher Absinthe)... Résultat, j'ai du tout retaper. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie ô combien passionnante maintenant, alors je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Une dernière chose, vous aviez sans doute remarqué que la présentation des chapitres précédents n'était pas terrible, sachez que j'ai tout arrangé._

_Je voulais aussi bien sûr remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux avis. N'hésitez pas à me signaler aussi si vous voyez une quelconque faute._

* * *

**Chapitre X**

_Le Château De Mon Père_

_« Dans un palais, soie et or, dans Ecbatane,_  
_De beaux démons, des satans adolescents,_  
_Au son d'une musique mahométane,_  
_Font litière aux Sept Péchés de leurs cinq sens. »  
Paul Verlaine – Crimen Amoris_

Severus ouvrit les yeux, lentement, difficilement,… et rencontra un sol fait d'un dallage de pierres grossières, grises, froides, et humides. Il leva la tête tant bien que mal afin de détailler son nouvel environnement. Une pièce exigüe, taillée à même la roche, une roche aussi grise que le sol. De petites fenêtres étroites à dix bons mètres au-dessus de lui laissaient filtrer une faible lumière. Snape était gêné par quelque chose faisant obstacle entre son abdomen et les pierres. Il se releva comme il put, tout perclus de contusions et de courbatures qu'il était. Des jambes ? Ses yeux dérivèrent pour voir à qui appartenait ces membres.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il alors que les derniers évènements lui revenaient en mémoire.

En traversant ce fichu tableau, il était tombé sur Siana qui l'avait précédé. Il se dirigea vers elle et la retourna. Merlin soit loué, elle respirait encore ! Il la redressa et, tandis que la tête de la jeune femme reposait sur son torse, il écarta ses cheveux couleur miel de son visage. Et maintenant ? Il regarda fébrilement tout autour de lui. Pas la moindre ouverture. Se pouvait-il que la pièce ait été condamnée sans que la semi-démone le sache ? Un rayon de lumière attira son regard dans un angle de la pièce. Un crâne posé sur une pile d'ossements le fixait de se orbites vides. Emmuré vivant… C'est une mort à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé. Il n'eut, heureusement pour lui, pas plus le temps de s'épancher sur ces pensées morbides, car la jeune femme contre lui se mit à bouger.

- Miss ? Vous m'entendez ? Miss… Euh… Siana ? tenta-t-il, gêné d'avoir à l'appeler par son prénom.  
- Vous progressez…, répondit faiblement son guide. Vous venez enfin de comprendre… qu'on ne s'appelle que par nos prénoms… ici. Nous sommes arrivés ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop où nous devions nous rendre, mais si le but de notre voyage était une pièce dans laquelle nous sommes destinés à mourir de faim alors oui, nous sommes arrivés.  
- Oui, nous sommes parvenus à destination, approuva-t-elle en jetant un œil à la pièce. Ne vous en faites pas, on va venir nous chercher. Par les cornes de Belzébuth, qu'est-ce que je peux détester cette manière de voyager ! Dites, maintenant que vous avez compris que la coutume était de ne pas s'embarrasser avec des Miss, ou des Monsieur… je peux vous appeler Severus ?

Le professeur de potions faillit s'étrangler en entendant cette question. C'était ce qu'on appelait sauter de l'Hippogriffe au Sombral. Etait-il bien nécessaire de poser cette question dans un moment pareil ? Alors que sa tête reposait toujours sur son torse, qu'il la tenait toujours à moitié redressée contre lui, une main juste sous sa poitrine et l'autre sur sa hanche ? Alors qu'elle le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux noirs, ses cheveux aux reflets de miel ébouriffés et disposés comme un halo d'or autour de sa tête, sa peau de porcelaine si pâle et si fragile, ses lèvres écarlates si gourmandes, douces, et chaudes. Lèvres auxquelles il avait goûté par deux fois déjà. Mais il aurait tant aimé les avoir goûté pour une autre raison que celle de se faire prendre ou redonner de l'énergie. « Ban sang, dis quelque chose ! » s'ordonna-t-il. « N'importe quoi avant que la situation ne dérape ! ».

- Vous pourriez vous relever, je commence à avoir une crampe dans le bras, murmura-t-il. Alors là, bravo ! Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi je fais fuir les femmes…, se félicita-t-il mentalement.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, surprise, avant d'obtempérer. Ce que les mortels pouvaient être bizarres ! En même temps, mis à part Angus, elle n'avait pas vraiment côtoyé beaucoup de personnes venant de l'autre monde. C'était peut-être leur état d'esprit normal. Elle se mit debout et se rapprocha d'une paroi, tournant résolument le dos au maître des cachots. Celui-ci pensa qu'il l'avait encore une fois vexé. Il soupira. Après tout, c'était la coutume, et si ça lui faisait plaisir…

- Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom si vous voulez, lui dit-il sans toutefois la regarder.  
- Hein ? demanda Siana en se tournant vers lui. D'accord, merci. Oui, vraiment bizarres ces mortels…, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Et elle frappa trois coups brefs contre la pierre. Elle recula alors que sur la paroi quatre rais de lumière apparaissaient pour former un rectangle. Snape se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'était pas vexée, elle cherchait juste à ouvrir la porte qui les mènerait vers la sortie. Maintenant, le mal était fait, il lui avait donné la possibilité d'être disons, plus familière, avec lui. Il reporta son attention sur la porte. Il y eut un flash de lumière aveuglant qui les poussa tous les deux à se protéger les yeux. Quand l'éclat reflua, la pierre avait disparu, et une silhouette se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un homme d'âge moyen, une beauté au diapason de ses origines démoniaques, richement vêtu.

- Tiens, tiens… Siana, ça faisait longtemps. Ton père ne m'a pas prévenu de ta visite, dit-il en consultant plusieurs parchemins. Et je ne savais pas non plus que tu serais accompagnée, d'un mortel qui plus est.  
- Père ne savait pas que je venais. Quant au mortel, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais là Verdelet.  
- Une réception à organiser ce soir, en l'honneur de ta demi-sœur, pour son anniversaire.  
- Quelle demi-sœur ? Ce n'est pas ce qui manque… J'en ai cent soixante-douze, et cent trente-sept demi-frères. Je ne les connais même pas tous.  
- Lamastu.  
- Oh non ! Pas elle ! Père assistera à la cérémonie ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Bon ben, on n'a pas trop le choix alors. Verdelet, inscrit-nous sur la liste des invités, il faut que je le vois.  
- Bien. Une dernière chose, il est hors de question que je vous laisse pénétrer dans la salle-de-bal dans cet accoutrement. Et vous auriez bien besoin d'une toilette complète…  
- C'est bon, on va se changer, préviens Père que je suis arrivée.

Avec un hochement de tête, le démon prit congé. Siana se tourna vers Snape qui s'était mis debout à l'apparition du dénommé Verdelet.

- On y va ? questionna-t-elle.  
- Ai-je un autre choix que celui de vous suivre ?

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, alors qu'elle passait la porte pour déboucher dans un couloir nettement plus lumineux que la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un corridor somptueux, riche en meubles en bois rares, en tissus précieux, en dorures. Mais, en même temps, tout cet étalage de richesses n'agressait pas le regard. Le lieu était décoré de manière si harmonieuse, que le décor n'en était pas pesant. Ils remontèrent le couloir ayant tous les deux l'impression de ne pas être à leur place avec leurs vêtements sales et déchirés. Siana finit par les faire s'arrêter devant une série de portes.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous changer dans cette chambre, indiqua la jeune femme au professeur en lui montrant une porte. Je vais en face. Quand vous avez fini, attendez-moi dans la pièce, je ne veux pas que vous vous promeniez dans le château avec ma demi-sœur et toute sa cour dans les parages.  
- Si vous le dites…  
- À tout à l'heure… Severus, crut-elle bon d'ajouter avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Le maître des cachots se retrouva bêtement planté dans le couloir, seul. Il fit volte-face et entra dans la chambre que lui avait indiquée Siana.

O°°OO°°O

Severus tapotait nerveusement du bout des doigts le rebord du bureau en chêne massif auquel il s'était installé. Une bonne demi-heure qu'il attendait que Siana daigne enfin venir le chercher ! Il avait pris un bain qui était forcément de rigueur après ces derniers évènements et avait trouvé en sortant de la salle-de-bain des vêtements laissés à son attention. Et maintenant ? Et bien… il faisait le pied de grue. Tsss… les femmes ! Il regarda d'un air septique l'objet accroché à son cou par une chaîne d'argent. Un petit losange aux pointes arrondies dans lequel était incrusté une sorte d'œil à l'égyptienne dont la pupille était en fait un rubis étincelant. L'amulette qui était censé le protéger contre le Glamour des démons. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il en aurait besoin ce soir. Et puis, il voulait vérifier un détail. Bien que Siana ait affirmé ne pas utiliser le Glamour lors de leur première rencontre, il doutait franchement qu'il n'y ait pas une petite partie de sorcellerie derrière cette beauté qu'elle affichait, et qui avait une emprise plus que certaine sur lui. Si cette amulette lui permettait de se défaire de cette domination, alors ses soupçons seraient vérifiés. Sinon, c'était que la jeune semi-démone lui plaisait réellem… Mais n'y pensons pas.

Il laissa glisser son regard sur les habits qu'on lui avait généreusement fourni. Du sur mesure, comme d'habitude… Il ne se demandait même pas comment on avait pu connaître sa taille. Un pantalon d'un noir profond et une chemise de la même couleur. Un gilet venait par-dessus cette dernière, d'une teinte égale au reste, avec néanmoins des broderies en fil d'or sur le devant en forme d'arabesque, et des boutons d'attache et de manchette en or massif. Un long manteau léger descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, couleur nuit et aux revers de manches et col brodés d'or, le couvrait en plus du reste. Des bottes cavalières jais complétaient la tenue. Il n'était pas mécontent du résultat, bien qu'il ait tiqué en voyant l'or qui ornait ses vêtements, et qui lui rappelait une certaine maison de Poudlard… Une cape attendait encore pliée sur son lit. Noire, bien sûr. Les rebords étaient de fils d'or, ainsi que le motif cousu sur le dessus et qui représentait une série de signes étranges. Un cordon fin et doré permettait de la nouer au coup de manière à ce qu'elle ne cache qu'un côté du corps.

On frappa à sa porte. Il râla intérieurement. Il était temps ! Il rangea rapidement l'amulette sous sa chemise, se leva, saisit la cape, et l'attacha en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière avec, il devait bien l'avouer, l'appréhension de savoir si… l'attirance (il avait mis longtemps avant d'oser employer ce mot) qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de la semi-démone était due au pouvoir des démons. Cela sera à l'amulette de lui donner la réponse. Première constatation, il s'agissait bien de Siana. Deuxième constatation, l'attirance susmentionnée n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque faculté de séduction démoniaque. Et enfin, troisième constatation, il allait avoir du mal à regarder autre chose ce soir que la jeune femme. Elle était… Comment définir l'indéfinissable ? Et d'abord, pourquoi toujours éprouver le besoin d'utiliser des adjectifs pour tout décrire ?

Sa robe était en parfait accord avec les habits que portaient Snape. Une robe bustier noire laissant ses épaules d'albâtre et ses bras fins dénudé, et avantageant terriblement sa poitrine. Le haut était couleur nuit et s'attachait sur le devant par un lacet en satin jais qui formait des croisillons sur toutes la longueur du bustier. Des empiècements dorés brodés d'arabesques noirs formaient une bande de chaque côté de ce lacet depuis le dessous de sa poitrine jusqu'à la lisière de son jupon, et une fine bande de dentelle noire courait tout le long du haut de la toilette. Le bas de la robe était simple, une jupe couleur jais ayant une traîne plutôt longue qui s'étalait derrière elle sur le sol. Son cou s'ornait d'un collier serré de dentelle noire et d'une chaîne en or à laquelle un pendentif de la même matière semblant pouvoir s'ouvrir sur le côté pendait. Ses cheveux avaient été un peu disciplinés, ne laissant que quelques mèches légèrement ondulées. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon et son mascara lui faisait de longs cils noirs. Sa bouche écarlate n'avait pour d'autre ornement qu'une légère touche de brillant. Elle n'était pas démoniaque, mais divine.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa-t-elle. Je vois qu'ils vous ont fourni tout ce qui fallait. Cela vous va bien d'être vêtu comme un démon.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il avait rêvé là ou elle avait rougi en disant ça ? Devait-il songer à lui faire un compliment lui aussi ?

- Il serait bon que vous portiez l'amulette ce soir, continua la jeune femme.  
- J'y ai déjà pensé. D'ailleurs, êtes-vous sûre qu'elle soit vraiment efficace ?  
- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?  
- Et bien… Je… Enfin… Vis-à-vis de vous… Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.  
- Comme vous voulez… Il faut que je vous explique certaines choses concernant la fête de ce soir. Sachez d'abord que je suis désolée d'avoir à vous imposer ce spectacle, et j'espère que vous ne jugerez pas trop sévèrement ma race après ce que vous verrez. Cela fait partie des mœurs des démons. Les célébrations de ce genre ne sont que des manifestations de débauche, de luxure, et autres horreurs du genre. Ma demi-sœur, Lamastu, est une démone à part entière. C'est l'un de sept plus puissants démons de Babylonie. Nue, stérile et vierge insatiable, elle ne trouve rien de plus délectable que de s'attaquer aux nouveaux nés et aux femmes enceintes.  
- Et votre père laisse ce genre d'évènement se dérouler dans sa propre demeure ?  
- Je vous avoue qu'il fut un temps où mon père agissait comme n'importe quel autre démon, et qu'il avait les mêmes vices qu'eux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer de mode de vie ?  
- Ma mère. Je suis le dernier enfant qu'il ait eu.  
- Vous avez parlé de votre nombre de demi-frères et sœurs… Plus d'une centaine de chaque… Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le maître des potions.  
- Les démons vivent plus longtemps que les mortels. Mon père a plus de quatre cents ans. Il a eu le temps d'assurer sa descendance durant toutes ces années. Le mariage et la fidélité ne sont pas des caractéristiques démoniaques.  
- Que se soit avec les autres démons ou avec les mortels ?  
- En effet mais, ma mère avait réussi à changer mon père. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus comme les autres démons. Il porte autant de considération aux deux races. Il nous aidera.  
- Et… votre mère ?  
- Elle est décédée en me mettant au monde. Il est très rare qu'une mortelle survive à l'accouchement d'un enfant démon. Le bébé est porteur d'une telle quantité de Magie Noire que c'est trop malsain pour la mère.  
- Je suis navré.  
- Ce n'est rien… Je suis simplement heureuse de savoir que mon père a vraiment aimé ma mère. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour les autres génitrices de mes demi-frères et sœurs.  
- Dois-je savoir autre chose ?

Siana ne répondit pas. Elle remonta le couloir et le professeur lui emboita le pas. Ils descendirent ensuite un grand escalier de marbre. Une haute porte en chêne leur faisait face. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant. La semi-démone se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Mon père se nomme Byleth. C'est un démon très fort et terrible. Un puissant sombromancien. Quand on l'invoque, il vaut mieux faire preuve de prudence car il n'obéit qu'avec fureur. Il exècre l'impolitesse et l'irrespect. Il commande quatre-vingt légions démoniaques. Et… il est l'un des rois de l'Enfer.  
- Un des rois de l'Enfer ? s'exclama Snape. Attendez, si vous êtes celle qui est amenée à reprendre son titre un jour, cela veut dire que vous êtes…  
- L'héritière d'un des trônes de l'Enfer, oui, compléta l'adolescente avant d'ouvrir les portes qui menaient à la salle de bal.

Les deux panneaux de bois s'ouvrirent sur un décor enchanteur. La pièce devait facilement faire au moins trois fois la Grande Salle de Poudlard. On l'aurait cru taillé dans de l'or massif tellement cette matière était présente sur les murs et le plafond. Ce-dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas sans rappeler celui de la chapelle Sixtine. Le sol était en marbre blanc. Une quantité de divans, couchettes, fauteuils, avaient été disposés sur les côtés, avec ce qu'il fallait de coussins moelleux. De riches tentures s'accrochaient aux murs. Un buffet était dressé sur le côté droit de la pièce offrant une profusion de mets et de vins délicats. Des coupes de fruits trônaient sur des tables basses à proximité des canapés. Les rires des démons se mêlaient à une musique médiévale dans laquelle prédominait le son d'un clavecin. Oui, le décor était de toute beauté. Il en était tout autre du spectacle qui se déroulait sous les yeux des deux nouveaux venus.

Tout ne sera que débauche et luxure avait prévenu Siana. La description était faible. Les divans et couchettes ne servaient pas que pour s'asseoir. Alors que Snape avançait dans l'allée centrale à la suite de son guide, il ouvrait des yeux horrifiés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Des succubes à moitié dénudées, ou entièrement, chevauchaient des mortels dans le même appareil. Ces derniers semblaient drogués et ne réagissaient même pas quand les démones les mordaient pour avoir leur ration de sang. Elles étaient parfois plusieurs à attaquer un seul de ces êtres sans défense, le caressant, le mordant, ou se frottant lascivement à lui tour à tour. Les démons mâles n'étaient pas en reste, quoique moins démonstratifs. Ils se contentaient de se tenir debout dans un coin, entourés de démones frivoles, ou accompagnés d'une mortelle nue dont ils buvaient le sang de temps à autre. Dans un recoin, Severus reconnut Ronwe encerclé par trois succubes dénudées jusqu'à la taille qui lui prodiguaient maintes cajoleries. Le demi-frère de Siana lui lança un regard assassin et le professeur jugea bon de détourner le regard. Au moins, l'amulette fonctionnait, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde attiré par les corps nus qui s'exposaient à lui. Par contre, son attirance pour la jeune femme à ses côtés n'avait pas diminué.

Une succube d'une vingtaine d'années se posta soudain sur leur chemin. Nue, le regard noir et mauvais, de long cheveux blonds cascadant sur son corps, cachant les endroits stratégiques.

- Petite sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop mielleusement. Tu as enfin décidé de rejoindre le vrai monde des démons ? Si je m'attendais… Je t'aurais laissé un mortel pour que tu puisses t'amuser. Tu m'as amené un cadeau ?

Cette question, la démone l'avait posée en regardant Snape. Le pouvoir de l'amulette faisant toujours effet, ce-dernier ne se sentit pas piégé par le Glamour de la jeune femme. Il lui lança un regard glacial qui refroidit instantanément les ardeurs de la diablesse. Celle-ci eut un air surpris en voyant que son pouvoir de séduction ne semblait pas fonctionner sur ce mortel.

- Non Lamastu, celui-ci n'est pas pour toi, répondit Siana calmement. Il est ma propriété. Venez Severus, nous avons à faire.

En temps normal, Snape n'aurait nullement apprécié être considéré comme un objet, ni que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Cependant, cette fois, étant la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase, il voulait bien faire une exception. Ils dépassèrent Lamastu qui leur jeta un regard courroucé.

- Désolée de vous avoir qualifié de la sorte, s'excusa Siana, mais les démons n'ont pas le droit de s'attaquer aux mortels qui appartiennent à d'autres démons. En disant que vous m'apparteniez j'ai empêché les autres de vous approcher de trop près.  
- Je comprends.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en bout de salle. Là, sur une estrade de marbre, un démon ayant l'air de s'ennuyer profondément fixait son regard sur le vide, le menton dans une main, et le coude sur l'accoudoir d'un trône d'or et de velours pourpre. Entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, le visage fin et pâle, des yeux aux iris plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, de longs cheveux blonds détachés cascadant jusqu'en bas de son dos. Sa fille était son portrait craché. Il était royalement vêtu. Un pantalon et un pourpoint incarnat, des bottes cavalières noires, et une cape jais semblable à celle que portait le maître des potions, mis à part le fait qu'elle était brodée de fils couleur vermeil. Si Snape n'avait pas été prévenu, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce démon fut à ce point terrible tellement il paressait calme en ce moment même.

Le démon releva brusquement la tête et aperçu enfin les nouveaux venus. Il se leva rapidement alors que sa fille (cela était d'ailleurs bien étrange de les considérer comme et père et fille alors que le démon n'avait physiquement pas l'âge d'avoir un enfant de dix-sept ans) se précipitait dans ses bras. Le maître des cachots se contenta d'observer la scène sans rien dire. Il remarqua en revanche que les autres créatures démoniaques présentes observaient d'un mauvais œil ce débordement d'affection. Siana s'écarta enfin de son père et se tourna vers Snape. Celui-ci s'avança vers eux de quelques pas.

- Père, je te présente Severus Snape.  
- J'ai enfin l'honneur de rencontrer le mortel forcé de supporter ma fille…, ironisa Byleth. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un représentant de votre espèce… Allons discuter ailleurs. Siana, où vas-tu ?  
- Je viens de voir que Laska était là. Comme c'est la seule demi-sœur que je supporte, je vais aller la saluer. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

La semi-démone descendit de l'estrade pour se diriger vers le banquet. Severus et Byleth sortirent par une porte cachée derrière une tenture. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir où une multitude de portes se découpaient. Le démon referma le passage en soupirant.

- Quand je pense qu'il fut un temps où c'est moi qui organisais ce genre de fêtes… Maintenant, c'est le tour de mes enfants. J'en ai plus de trois cents, et le seul que j'ai réussi à bien élever, c'est Siana. Je crois que je n'ai pas trop assuré mon rôle de père. Ma fille ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes j'espère ? Je sais qu'elle a son caractère, c'est une manière pour elle de se protéger du monde qui l'entoure. J'aurais aimé en ce sens qu'elle ressemble plus à sa mère. Physiquement aussi. Le problème lorsque les démons ont des enfants avec des mortels, c'est qu'ils ressemblent en grandissant à leur parent démoniaque. J'avais espéré trouver un plus de la mère de Siana en elle.  
- Elle est très bien comme elle est, assura Snape.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand il vit le démon se tourner vers lui et le dévisager étrangement. Déjà que les pères mortels étaient assez possessifs concernant leurs filles, alors les pères démoniaques… Si Byleth pensait qu'il avait des vues sur sa fille préférée, il allait lui arracher la tête, c'était certain. Mais, au lieu de ça, le démon lui adressa un sourire étrange.

- Je préfèrerai largement que Siana aille vivre parmi les mortels, ce monde n'est pas fait pour elle, dit-il simplement.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de se demander si c'était une manière pour le paternel de lui signifier qu'il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que sa descendance fréquente un mortel, car leur sujet de conversation les rejoint. La jeune femme jeta un regard interrogatif au professeur de potion qui paraissait gêné, et à son père qui affichait un léger sourire énigmatique qui n'aurait pas dépareillé sur la Joconde. Ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre, la semi-démone leur proposa à chacun du vin rouge sang dans des verres en cristal. Snape effleura les doigts de son guide en se saisissant de sa coupe. Siana ne réagit pas, trop occupée à parler avec son père.

- Nous sommes venus consulter ta bibliothèque.  
- Et voilà ! Je ne vois pas ma fille pendant des mois, et la seule chose qui l'intéresse quand elle rentre chez elle, c'est consulter mes grimoires.  
- Je te promets de venir te voir plus souvent quand tout ça sera fini.  
- L'ennui mon petit ange déchu, c'est que tu ne trouveras rien qui puisse t'aider. J'ai déjà fait des recherches de mon côté, histoire d'échapper à Lamastu qui tenait absolument à ce que je donne mon avis sur sa fête.  
- Comment tu as su sur quoi chercher ?  
- Léonard, répondit simplement Byleth. Il m'a prévenu.  
- Il voulait sans doute se faire pardonner de m'avoir interdit de rejoindre la Dark Academy.  
- Possible. A ce propos, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Ronwe…  
- Cela a du lui faire très plaisir, ironisa la jeune femme.  
- Il te laissera tranquille pour un moment. Vraiment très intéressant cette malédiction. Comment votre collègue a-t-il fait pour subir une chose pareille ? demanda le démon en se tournant vers le maître de potion.  
- En voulant détruire un Horcruxe.  
- Hm… Pas très malin pour un mortel de s'attaquer à ça. Un démon s'y serait mieux entendu.  
- Dumbledore agit souvent plus avant de réfléchir.  
- Dumbledore…, répéta Byleth avec l'air songeur. Oui… Celui qui a joué un grand rôle dans la disparition d'un certain Mage Noir, Voldemort je crois. Il aurait du travail s'il décidait de venir faire le ménage ici. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque les psychopathes en puissances fondus de Magie Noire dans ce monde.  
- Tu dis que tu n'as rien trouvé alors, intervint Siana.  
- Absolument rien.

Severus et l'adolescente se jetèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur déception et leur énervement à toujours faire chou blanc.

- Ecoutez-moi tous les deux, reprit le démon, il ne sert à rien de continuer à s'acharner sur ces recherches ce soir. Il est tard et vu les têtes que vous avez, sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que vous méritez bien une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je pense d'ailleurs que j'ai une solution à votre problème…  
- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.  
- Non, ça attendra demain. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis, insista le paternel en voyant la moue de sa fille.  
- Bon… Mais ça a intérêt à être une solution qui nous fera avancer. Venez Severus, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.  
- Bonne nuit, leur souhaita le démon.

Il avait dit cette phrase en regardant plus précisément le maître des potions, dissimulant un léger sourire derrière le verre qu'il portait à ses lèvres. Severus suivit Siana en silence. Sa robe laissait le haut de son dos dénudé. Les couloirs étaient vides, personne ne le verrait s'il lui prenait l'envie de frôler cette peau nue de ses doigts. Sauf qu'il doutait franchement que la semi-démone apprécie. Elle avait tailladé l'avant-bras de son propre demi-frère, arraché celui d'une Ame en Peine, et explosé le torse d'une autre de ces créatures. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à perdre l'usage d'un membre, ou le membre en entier. Il but une gorgée de son vin pour reprendre une certaine contenance. Le nectar lui brûla l'œsophage, il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte que Snape reconnu comme étant celle derrière laquelle il avait revêtu sa tenue de soirée. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. Il se tourna vers Siana. Elle le dévisageait aussi, à moitié à l'intérieur de sa chambre. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait quelque chose, qu'il lui dise quelque chose en fait.

- Bonne nuit, finit-elle par lâcher dans un murmure en refermant la porte sur elle.

Severus n'avait rien compris, mais il se sentait incroyablement stupide tout d'un coup. Il entra dans la chambre avec l'intention de suivre à la lettre le conseil de Byleth : prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

_Et voilà, Siana a enfin présenté son père à notre cher Severus. Le prochain chapitre viendra... je ne sais pas qu'and, bien que j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce dont il va parler. Si vous avez des avis, commentaires,... n'hésitez pas. A la prochaine et merci de lire._


	12. Chapter XI

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien déjà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre... Sachez que le suivant est aussi entièrement écrit, mais je ne le posterai pas aujourd'hui. J'aime faire durer la plaisir^^. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira... Merci encore pour vos lectures et reviews!

* * *

_

**Chapitre XI**

_Des Jours Comme Ça Où Rien Ne Va_

_« Les filles – ça pose trop de problèmes, et ça ne les résout pas. »_  
_Jules Supervielle_

Un bruit d'objets fragiles s'entrechoquant, Severus se réveilla aussitôt. Il garda néanmoins les yeux fermés, histoire de ne pas alarmer la personne qui était entrée dans sa chambre. Un démon, sans aucun doute. A moins qu'Angus ait décidé de le poursuivre jusqu'ici… Non. Quelle chance il avait de pouvoir s'en sortir face à l'une de ces créatures, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de sa baguette ? Aucune. La seule solution était de sortir d'ici sans trop se faire amocher pour aller prévenir Siana dans la chambre faisant face à la sienne. Il pourrait toujours bluffer en sortant sa baguette et en menaçant le démon, sans toutefois l'utiliser. Cela allait peut-être pouvoir marcher après tout. Il glissa sa main sous l'oreiller en même temps qu'il se tournait dans son lit. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois noir de sa baguette. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son potentiel agresseur se manifeste.

Cela ne tarda pas. Il entendit des pas se diriger vers son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule pour le secouer. L'inconnu n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit de plus, car Snape se saisit rapidement du bras, le tordit, fit basculer son ennemi sur le lit, et lui planta sa baguette sur la carotide, dans une magnifique démonstration de ses réflexes d'ancien espion. Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva surplombant Siana, sa baguette résolument fichée dans le cou de la démone. La jeune femme affichait un regard mêlé de surprise et de peur. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait s'échapper une respiration saccadée qui soulevait sa poitrine sous sa légère robe-de-chambre en soie caramel. Quelque peu troublé par ce spectacle, il ne prit pas garde aux mains de la succube qui s'élançaient vers sa gorge.

- Elle va m'étrangler, pensa-t-il quand il s'en rendit compte.

Au lieu de ça, Siana enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et l'attira à elle sans plus de cérémonie. Lorsque les lèvres de la démone prirent celles de Snape fougueusement, il se mit à remercier Merlin, Morgane, Circé,… et tous les autres sorciers qui lui passaient par la tête. Sa bouche dévorait la sienne, son étreinte était à deux doigts de lui briser la nuque, mais peu lui importait. Il voulait goûter encore et encore à ce fruit défendu, à cette obsession qu'elle était devenue. Il lâcha sa baguette et descendit ses deux mains sur la ceinture de la robe-de-chambre de la jeune femme qu'il dénoua rapidement. Il se sépara des lèvres de Siana en même temps qu'il séparait les pans du vêtement. Cette fois, c'est Dieu lui-même qu'il remercia. Les sous-vêtements en dentelle noire accentuaient plus ses formes qu'ils ne les cachaient. Il croisa le regard brûlant de sa partenaire. Il ne sut déterminer sur l'instant, en se plongeant dans ces deux lacs sombres si intenses, si elle voulait le dévorer ou lui faire l'amour.

Une fois de plus, elle prit l'initiative de l'attirer à elle. Il reprit possession de sa bouche rougie par le précédent baiser. Leurs langues finirent par se trouver, par se mêler. Les mains du professeur de potions se lancèrent dans l'exploration de ce corps offert. En une indolente caresse, elles effleurèrent les cuisses de la démone, ses hanches, son ventre. Il la sentait brûlante sous ses doigts. Il découvrit enfin sa poitrine, la flattant à travers ce tissu bien gênant. Elle gémit. C'était le plus beau son que Snape n'ait jamais entendu. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour parcourir sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux pour pouvoir se repaitre à loisir de cette peau si pâle et si douce. Il sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Non, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Encore une secousse. Sa bouche traça une trainée de feu jusqu'à la naissance des seins de la jeune femme. Une nouvelle bousculade, plus franche. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Siana, à côté de son lit, habillée.

- Ben quand vous dormez, vous ne faites pas semblant ! Cinq bonnes minutes que j'essaie de vous réveiller.

Non ! Un rêve ! Un stupide fantasme (rire hystérique de l'auteur suivi d'un mature « nananananère ») !

- Bon, je vous attends dehors, dépêchez-vous de vous préparer s'il vous plaît.

Et elle sortit de la chambre laissant un professeur complètement hagard. Il maudit Merlin, Morgane, Circé,… et tous les sorciers qui lui passaient par la tête. Et même Dieu tant qu'il y était. Il souleva le drap pour sortir du lit. Son regard se posa sur son entre-jambe. Une douche ! Vite ! Et polaire !

O°°OO°°O

Le maître des potions sortit en coup de vent de la chambre, l'air plus que renfrogné. Siana le considéra étrangement. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle croisa les bras et le dévisagea.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait encore ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Rien, répondit glacialement Snape. C'est bien ça le problème, faillit-il rajouter.  
- D'accord, vous n'êtes vraiment pas du matin alors…

Il la suivit dans un dédale de couloirs, la mâchoire serrée et la fureur dans l'œil. Ils finirent leur errance dans une immense salle-à-manger. Une longue et solide table en chêne trônait au centre de la pièce. Byleth était déjà attablé tout au bout et leur fit signe de le rejoindre. Siana s'assit à sa droite et Severus en face d'elle, à la gauche du démon.

- Je ne vous attendais plus, fit remarquer ce-dernier.  
- Désolée, s'excusa sa fille. Quelqu'un a eu du mal à se lever ce matin.

Le démon se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire, portant à ses lèvres une coupe contenant un liquide trop rouge et trop épais pour être du vin. Il en but de longues gorgées. Snape aurait mis son bras à couper que c'était du sang. Contre toute attente, Byleth proposa son verre à sa fille.

- Non merci, refusa-t-elle avec dégoût.  
- Siana, tu en as besoin un minimum. Tu ne sais pas quand tu pourras en boire de nouveau. Il vaut mieux que tu fasses des réserves maintenant que si tu étais amenée à attaquer Severus.

La jeune femme se saisit avec répulsion de la coupe et finit de la vider rapidement. Elle se mit ensuite à fixer résolument sa tasse de thé, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Byleth, compatissant, se saisit de sa main et lui caressa les doigts du pouce.

- Comme je le disais hier soir, je pense savoir comment résoudre votre problème. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait sûrement savoir que faire.  
- Qui ? questionnèrent en même temps la semi-démone et le professeur.  
- Paymon.  
- Hein ? s'étonna Siana. On raconte qu'il est devenu sénile à force de vivre retranché de tout. Plus personne ne l'a vu depuis plus d'un siècle.  
- Paymon est un démon majeur, un roi sombromancien sous les ordres de Lucifer en personne. Il enseigne les arts, les sciences, et tous les autres domaines secrets. Grace à lui on peut découvrir la planète, les océans, et ce qu'est l'esprit et les autres choses que l'on voudrait savoir. Il régit 25 légions de démons magiciens. Il a un grand savoir, c'est un sage. Tu ne penses pas que cela vaudrait le coup d'aller voir s'il est réellement devenu sénile ?  
- Pourra-t-il vraiment nous aider ? demanda l'enseignant.  
- Si lui n'a pas la réponse, alors il est inutile d'aller plus loin. Il connaît des choses que même Belzébuth, notre souverain, ignore.  
- Soit, concéda la fille, cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. C'est moi dangereux d'aller chez lui que de traverser la Dark Chapel.  
- A la bonne heure, murmura Severus avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.  
- Je vous conseille quand même de partir tôt, histoire d'arriver là-bas quand il fera encore jour.  
- Nous pourrions partir de suite, proposa Siana.

Byleth acquiesça silencieusement. Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner en prenant leur temps, le démon demandant des nouvelles du monde mortel au maître des potions, quelles étaient les avancées et nouvelles découvertes en matière de magie sorcière. Il le questionna surtout sur ce qu'il se passait en Egypte. Apparemment, la mère de Siana était originaire de ce pays. Ils se levèrent ensuite en même temps, le démon les enjoignant à les suivre. Ils sortirent dans l'immense parc entourant la propriété. Faisant le tour du domaine, ils arrivèrent devant des écuries magnifiquement bien entretenues.

- Pour aller chez Paymon, il vous faudra vous rendre dans le Village Perdu. Vous pourrez y accéder sans peine avec un cercle de téléportation, mais après il va falloir le traverser entièrement pour atteindre le Laboratoire Démoniaque, la demeure de Paymon. Je vous conseille de faire le trajet à cheval, vous irez plus vite.

Un palefrenier sortit alors de l'écurie en tenant les rênes de deux chevaux magnifiques. Une robe d'un noir de jais brillant, de longs crins tout aussi soyeux. Leur musculature était imposante, et ils étaient plus grands que les destriers mortels. Ils étaient harnachés avec soin avec un équipement en argent rutilant. La selle, ainsi que les rênes, étaient dans un cuir noir de grande qualité avec des entrelacs argentés. Une sacoche du même cuir noir pendait de chaque côté des deux selles.

- J'espère que vous savez monter, commenta Byleth en regardant Snape. Ne vous en faites pas, Danseur des Enfers est très docile, assura le démon en flattant la longue crinière splendidement brossée de l'animal en question. Siana, tu prends ta jument, comme d'habitude.

Severus bénit le fait d'être grand car il n'eut pas de problème à monter sur l'étalon. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire ridiculiser par un canasson démoniaque. Il fallut en revanche aller chercher un marchepied à Siana pour qu'elle puisse grimper sur sa monture, nommée Fleur de Venin, étant donné qu'elle était nettement plus petite. Byleth se chargea lui-même de tracer le cercle de téléportation, et le maître de potion suivit son guide à l'intérieur.

O°°OO°°O

Ils atterrirent au beau milieu de la grande place pavée du Village Perdu. Si Snape avait trouvé que la Treizième Rue avait un aspect quelque peu moyenâgeux, ce n'était rien à côté de ce village. Tout depuis l'architecture jusqu'aux vêtements des passants évoquaient l'époque des chevaliers en armure, des joutes et autres tournois.

- Il faut prendre la sortie nord du village, indiqua la démone. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père ait réussi à me convaincre d'aller voir Paymon. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache encore lui-même comment il s'appelle.

Ils se dirigèrent au pas vers une rue bordée de petites échoppes. Si Siana passait inaperçue dans ce décor, ce n'était pas le cas de Snape. Les démons qui les entouraient avaient vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un mortel, et ils attendaient patiemment la moindre faute d'inattention de la part de son guide pour profiter de ce repas gratuit. Une chance pour le professeur, son accompagnatrice était aux aguets, faisant cabrer sa jument devant quiconque s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Les habitants avaient fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aillent chercher de quoi se restaurer ailleurs s'ils ne voulaient pas être défigurés d'un coup de sabot. La rue s'ouvrait au bout sur une nouvelle place, plus petite. Dans un coin de l'esplanade, des démons s'étaient réunis et criaient des paroles d'encouragement à quelque chose qui se trouvait au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient.

Intrigués, Siana et Severus se rapprochèrent. Du haut de leur destrier, ils surplombaient toute la foule en délire et purent assister au spectacle sans peine. Un combat de chiens, de chiots plutôt. Un petit caniche blanc et frisé subissait les assauts d'un autre chiot enragé. Ce dernier aurait pu ressembler à un doberman, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de poils. Sa peau, plus épaisse que la normale, noire et brillante, laissait saillir ses muscles. Des crocs qui auraient pu broyer n'importe quoi et des griffes comme des lames de rasoir complétaient le petit canidé. La fureur dans les yeux, il attaquait le caniche sans la moindre pitié, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Bientôt, le pelage de celui-ci devint maculé de son propre sang. Dans un dernier glapissement, il finit éventré sur le pavé. La verve qui avait animé la foule retomba rapidement. Des pièces en or changèrent de mains, preuve qu'il y avait eu pari. Le professeur jeta un regard interrogatif à Siana. Le spectacle avait manifestement troublé la jeune femme.

- C'est légal, dit-elle dans un chuchotement. Légal mais inhumain. Ils prennent des chiens de race mortelle pour les faire se battre contre des chiens démoniaques. Ils parient ensuite sur le temps que mettra ce-dernier à tuer l'autre.

Déjà, la foule se dispersait. Un démon borgne et avec la moitié du visage brûlée s'approcha et se saisit rapidement du cadavre du caniche. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il agrandissait la blessure du ventre de l'animal, plongeait une main dedans, et dévorait à pleine bouche les boyaux qu'il en sortait. Le propriétaire du chien démoniaque entreprit alors de faire rentrer l'animal survivant dans une cage à grands renforts de coups de fouet et de pied, insensible aux gémissements du chiot. La mâchoire de la démone se crispa, son regard se fixa sur un point invisible et se vida de toute chaleur, comme si elle était en train de se souvenir de quelque chose. Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Avant que le maître des potions n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle avait déjà mis pied à terre et se dirigeait vers le démon brutal.

- Combien pour ton chien ? l'interpella-t-elle.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ton chien, combien ? Je te l'achète.  
- Va jouer ailleurs, princesse, répondit le marchand après avoir éclaté d'un rire gras et sonore. Ce chien, c'est mon gagne-pain, jamais je ne m'en séparerai.

Il cala une sacoche en cuir usé qui tintait des pièces qu'elle contenait sous son bras, et prit la cage du chien dans sa main droite par un anneau. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans une ruelle sombre. Après l'avoir considéré un instant, Siana fit mine de le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? l'arrêta Snape. Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher les ennuis.  
- Je reviens, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Et elle s'engouffra à son tour dans la ruelle, laissant le professeur seul avec les deux chevaux. Il attendit… attendit… cinq bonnes minutes. Un hurlement atroce s'éleva. Il se redressa sur sa monture, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles. Une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre de la rue. Severus fut soulagé de constater qu'il s'agissait de la semi-démone. Elle portait le chiot avec elle, non pas dans une cage mais dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles en langue démoniaque à l'oreille. Elle leva la tête vers Snape.

- On va s'arrêter dans une auberge. Je veux le soigner avant de continuer notre route.

Elle prit les rênes de sa jument et se dirigea vers l'opposé de la place. L'enseignant resta quelques instants en retrait. Ce cri dans la ruelle… Il risqua un coup d'œil. Dans un coin sombre, le marchand était couché sur un tas de détritus. Etrange comme son cou formait un angle anormal avec le reste de son corps et comme ses yeux étaient révulsés. Inutile de faire un dessin à Snape pour qu'il comprenne l'état du démon. Il suivit la jeune femme sans mot dire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite auberge et confièrent les chevaux à un écuyer. La semi-démone demanda une chambre et qu'on aille lui chercher de quoi soigner son petit protégé. L'aubergiste envoya un garçon de salle faire les courses, et son épouse se chargea de mener les clients jusqu'à la chambre. Celle-ci était assez simple, une unique et solide armoire en chêne, un lit à deux places dans le même bois et aux draps blancs et propres, un divan à moitié sous la fenêtre. Un feu de bois s'alluma de lui-même dans la cheminée au moment où ils entrèrent, réchauffant petit à petit la pièce. La propriétaire les laissa seuls après que Siana lui ait chuchoté quelque chose. Ils quittèrent leur cape et la semi-démone s'installa sur le lit afin d'examiner les blessures du chiot. Celui-ci, mort de peur et tremblant plus qu'une feuille dans le vent, se laissa faire docilement. Les plaies n'étaient pas très profondes, mais nombreuses, et le fouet n'avait épargné aucun endroit. De plus, l'animal était clairement mal nourri.

L'épouse de l'aubergiste revint avec une bassine d'eau tiède et des serviettes. Snape reconnut à l'odeur que l'on avait rajouté un désinfectant au liquide. Manifestement, le chien allait avoir droit à un bon bain pour assainir ses blessures, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe. Sauf que le canidé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ayant repris du poil de la bête, il jugea qu'il n'avait pas envie de plonger dans le baquet et, bien que petit, il avait tout de même de la force. La semi-démone eut un mal fou à le mettre dans l'eau, et encore plus à l'y maintenir. Alors que le chiot tentait pour la énième fois de s'échapper, Severus décida enfin d'agir. Il saisit sans ménagement l'animal par la peau du cou, le souleva, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Il peut me comprendre ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
- Oui. Les chiens démoniaques sont plus intelligents que leurs homologues mortels. Ils peuvent comprendre des phrases entières, et pas seulement un seul ordre.  
- Bien. Dis-moi, commença Snape en reportant son attention vers la boule de nerfs noire, tu veux vivre ou mourir ?

Le chien grogna après lui, montrant des crocs de belle taille pour son jeune âge. Siana dévisagea l'homme d'un air perplexe.

- Veux-tu vivre ou mourir ? répéta ce-dernier en lançant un regard appuyé à la petite bête qui sembla se liquéfier sur place, et lâcha un petit jappement. Je m'en doutais…

Et le maître des potions plaça lui-même le chiot dans la bassine. Celui-ci s'assit sagement et n'opposa pas la moindre résistance au professeur quand celui-ci entreprit de laver minutieusement les plaies. Au bout de cinq minutes Snape s'arrêta, ordonnant à Siana de demander à l'aubergiste de changer l'eau qui était devenue noire de saleté et de sang séché. La semi-démone se contenta de plonger un doigt dans le bassin.

- Tzeenazyr, murmura-t-elle.

L'eau redevint alors aussi limpide qu'au début du bain. Le chiot rempila pour une deuxième séance de toilettage. La jeune femme était fascinée par la facilité avec laquelle le professeur avait soumis le chien démoniaque. Un exploit pour un mortel… A part Angus, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de représentants de l'autre espèce auparavant. Elle savait que les démons, lorsqu'ils utilisaient le Glamour, et les semi-démons, étaient d'une beauté rare. Il suffisait pour cela de voir le nombre de mortels qui se laissait prendre au piège de cette beauté. En revanche, elle ne savait pas quand un mortel pouvait être considéré comme beau, et quand ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se doutait bien sûr que la jeunesse devait être un atout majeur mais, dans ce monde où tous les démons étaient âgés de plusieurs siècles, ce concept lui paraissait totalement sans importance.

Quel âge avait Severus déjà ? Quarante ans ? Pour elle, c'était extrêmement jeune. Elle détailla le professeur de potion pendant qu'il était absorbé par sa tâche. Entre temps, le garçon de salle était revenu et avait apporté les remèdes. Snape, sur sa lancée, avait alors entrepris de panser lui-même l'animal. Siana observa son visage fermé, aussi pâle que celui d'un incube, marqué par quelques rides, ses yeux noirs si intenses et endurcis par les horreurs qu'il avait dû voir alors qu'il était au service du Mage Noir. Son nez ? Elle trouvait que ça lui donnait du caractère. Ses lèvres étaient fines mais bien dessinées. Elle était subjuguée par ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, c'était une curiosité pour elle. Il était très rare que les démons soient bruns et, dans sa famille, ils étaient tous blonds. Elle se surprit à se demander comment il pouvait être sous toutes ces couches de vêtements. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi bien fait qu'un démon, et cela l'intriguait. Et il avait cette voix absolument magnifique, caressante comme de la soie, ou plus tranchante qu'une lame. Elle appréciait sa soif de connaissance, le fait qu'il veuille en savoir plus sur son monde. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs été très reconnaissante de ne pas avoir fait de remarques sur le spectacle déplorable qui s'était déroulé durant l'anniversaire de sa demi-sœur. Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle lui avait avoué que cela lui seyait d'être vêtu en démon. Ajouté à sa démarche assurée et à sa prestance, elle l'avait trouvé captivant. Il émanait de lui une certaine puissance, certes différente de celle des créatures démoniaques, mais elle ne doutait pas un instant que si on lui en donnait l'occasion, il ferait de sacrés dégâts.

Son regard glissa jusqu'aux mains d'albâtre aux doigts longs et fins qui finissaient le pansement du chiot. Ces mains… soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se surprenait à espérer que ce ne soit pas sur le chien qu'il les pose. Elle s'imagina un instant ces doigts courir sur sa peau à elle, l'effleurant ou la caressant franchement. Elle sentit une étrange chaleur irradier le creux de ses reins, une sensation tout à fait nouvelle pour elle. Ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant… Etait-il aussi concentré quand il touchait une femme qu'il l'était maintenant ? Le regard de Siana se voila soudain de tristesse. Une femme mortelle, normale, il la toucherait sans hésiter. Une semi-démone buveuse de sang, il ne fallait même pas y compter. Sa part démoniaque était une barrière qu'elle avait failli oublier.

- Voilà, votre bestiole est sauvée, dit Snape en lui fourrant le chien dans les bras sans ménagement, la tirant ainsi de sa rêverie.  
- Merci, répondit timidement Siana.

Le maître de potion s'assit sur le bord du lit, essuyant ses mains avec une serviette. Le chiot s'échappa des bras de sa nouvelle maîtresse pour aller mettre son nez dans une gamelle remplie de morceaux de viande crue que le serveur avait apporté en même temps que les pansements et médicaments. En cinq minutes, il dévora tout avant de sauter sur le lit, de se lover dans la cape de la jeune femme, et de s'endormir comme un bienheureux. Siana se leva à son tour et s'assit à côté de Severus qui pestait contre de la pommade qui lui collait résolument aux doigts.

- Vous comptez le garder je suppose ? questionna-t-il.  
- Oui. Les chiens démoniaques peuvent être très utiles. Ils ont un très bon odorat et peuvent détecter l'odeur de la Magie Noire. Ils voient dans le noir aussi. Ils sont très fidèles et d'une force remarquable.  
- Et vous ne craignez pas qu'il s'attaque à nous ?  
- Ils sont très reconnaissants envers ceux qui prennent soin d'eux.  
- De toute manière, c'est votre décision et votre animal, je n'ai rien à dire.  
- On peut attendre qu'il se réveille avant d'aller chez Paymon ?

Severus ne répondit pas, ce que la jeune femme interpréta comme une réponse affirmative. Il tentait toujours de se débarrasser du baume tenace. Alors que ses doigts s'affairaient sur la serviette, une phrase résonnait en boucle dans la tête de l'étudiante :

- Jamais ses mains ne te toucheront. Jamais ses mains ne te toucheront. Jamais…

Elle contracta sa mâchoire pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

- Tant qu'à le garder, continua Snape qui n'avait rien remarqué, j'aimerais autant que vous lui trouviez un nom, histoire que je sache comment l'appeler quand il lui prendra l'envie de faire je ne sais quelle bêtise.  
- Je pensais à Dharneth…  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
- « Dhar » signifie « noir » ou « sombre ». « Neth » est un suffixe que l'on applique pour signifier « maître de » ou « souverain de ».

Le professeur cessa immédiatement de frotter ses mains contre la serviette. Il tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Siana. Un regard froid qui la fit frissonner.

- Seigneur des Ténèbres ? proposa-t-il.  
- Cela peut être une traduction, en effet, approuva son guide.  
- Changez de nom, lui ordonna sèchement l'enseignant.

La semi-démone cligna des yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ?

- Mais… pourquoi ?  
- Faites ce que je vous dis ! s'exclama abruptement l'homme.  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! rétorqua Siana sur le même ton. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos sautes d'humeur ! Déjà ce matin, je ne sais pas ce que je vous avais fait, mais vous aviez l'air prêt à me tuer. Ensuite, vous redevenez courtois, et maintenant vous piquez une crise à cause du nom du chien ? Mais comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer il y a quelques instants, c'est MON chien, alors je l'appelle comme je veux !  
- Et moi, j'en ai plus qu'assez de suivre une gamine entêtée et pourrie gâtée par son royal père, qui me trimbale dans tous les lieux les plus sordides de ce fichu monde, ne me délivrant les informations qu'au compte-goutte ! Vous croyez peut-être que ça m'amuse de vous suivre comme si j'étais votre domestique, avec tous ces monstres alentour qui me considèrent comme un repas potentiel ?

La jeune femme accusa le coup. Difficilement, très difficilement. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Monstre… Voilà ce qu'elle était à ses yeux. Elle sentit une douleur du côté gauche de sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais par tous les Diables ce que ça pouvait faire mal ! Ce regard qu'elle trouvait si fascinant reflétait de la fureur. Cette voix si plaisante, il s'en était servi pour lui jeter les mots les plus haineux qu'elle n'ait jamais entendus. Elle aurait pu le tuer pour ça, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Ses yeux se mirent à picoter. Non ! Il n'aurait pas le plaisir de voir… le monstre… s'affaiblir devant lui. Elle se leva et sortit en courant de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Snape resta interdit. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire des choses pareilles ? Pour la diplomatie, il repassera. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, ne lui avait-il pas simplement expliqué ce que Seigneur des Ténèbres lui rappelait ? Il était certain qu'elle aurait compris. Il jeta rageusement la serviette au sol. Il était sûr aussi qu'elle avait proposé ce nom en toute innocence, qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas savoir… Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte, prenant appui sur le rebord. Il la vit en contrebas, passant le revers de sa main sur ses joues. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il passa une main sur son visage. Plus rien ne serait comme avant après ça… Comment pourrait-il s'excuser de telles paroles ? Il pouvait se vanter d'être sans doute le premier mortel à avoir fait pleurer un démon… Son expression se figea soudain. Alors que Siana se dirigeait vers la place, il remarqua les trois démons à l'allure sinistre qui sortirent de recoins sombres et se rejoignirent derrière la semi-démone, la suivant résolument. Cela sentait le piège à plein nez.

- Siana ! cria Severus pour l'avertir.

Il n'aurait jamais dû. Elle leva la tête vers lui, et les démons profitèrent de ce moment d'inattention pour couvrir la distance qui les séparait d'elle et lui tomber dessus. Le maître de potion se rua vers la porte et se précipita dans le couloir. Il dévala les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, sautant les trois dernières marches. Quand il arriva enfin dehors, il chercha fébrilement des yeux la jeune femme. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, les démons avaient été plus rapides que lui et avaient disparu il ne savait où, emportant avec eux Siana.

* * *

_Hé hé! Que de rebondissements mes amis... Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, non? La suite ne tardera pas à arriver, ne vous en faites pas. Si vos doigts vous démangent, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires..._


	13. Chapter XII

_Me revoilà déjà. Je poste rapidement ce chapitre avant le début de mon cours ô combien passionnant! J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir vos prévisions pour les chapitres suivant.

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre XII**

_La Cruauté De Sa Race_

_« Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur;_  
_le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore. »  
George Gordon, Lord Byron_

Severus restait désemparé au milieu de la rue, une statue n'aurait pu être plus immobile. Il avait envie de hurler. De crier à ces démons qu'on la lui rende. Il remonta tel un automate dans la chambre et s'écroula sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Sa faute… Il l'avait perdue et c'était entièrement sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas traitée de la sorte, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de sortir de cette pièce. Comment allait-il faire maintenant pour la retrouver ? Et comment la sortir des griffes de trois démons qui pouvaient le tuer dans un claquement de doigts ? Non, ne pas penser à ce que ces créatures pourraient lui faire à lui, plutôt penser à ce qu'elles pourraient lui faire subir à elle. Des images d'attaques de Mangemorts ressurgirent dans son esprit. Les démons étaient pires… Il essaya de faire abstraction de ces scènes horribles qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il fallait la retrouver à tout prix.

Il se redressa. S'apitoyer n'allait pas servir Siana, il lui fallait réfléchir. Demander de l'aide ? Aucun démon n'aidait un mortel. Le souvenir d'une cassette en bois sombre s'imposa à son esprit. Mais bien sûr ! Il quitta de nouveau précipitamment la pièce et se rendit aux écuries. Il fouilla dans l'une des sacoches accrochée à la selle de sa monture et en sortit une petite boîte de bois noir. Qu'avait dit Siana déjà ? Ne s'en servir que si jamais elle était blessée, ou qu'ils se séparaient, car cela ne servait qu'une fois. Ouvrir la boîte et souffler sur la créature qu'elle contenait pour la réveiller. En agissant de la sorte, il transmettrait ses souvenirs des dix dernières minutes à l'être qui irait alors chercher la personne la plus apte à l'aider. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix quant à l'identité de cette personne. Il n'en connaissait vraiment que trois qui pouvaient correspondre : Léonard, Angus, et Byleth. Il doutait franchement du premier, étant donné que la dernière fois, il les avait presque mis à la porte de l'école. Le deuxième ne serait certainement pas d'une grande utilité. Restait Byleth.

Rien qu'en y pensant, Severus avait l'impression que ses entrailles fondaient comme du métal en fusion. Si les dix dernières minutes de ses souvenirs étaient transmises, alors le démon verrait la dispute. Il saurait comment le professeur avait traité sa fille. Et, s'il arrivait quelque chose à cette dernière, il l'en tiendrait comme personnellement responsable. Snape n'osait imaginer ce que l'incube lui ferait quand il aurait vent de toute l'histoire. Mais qu'importe, il ne devait pas penser à lui mais assumer les conséquences de ses paroles malheureuses. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que la jeune femme soit retrouvée saine et sauve.

Il ouvrit lentement le couvercle de la cassette. A l'intérieur, un papillon reposait. Un sphinx à tête de mort pour être tout à fait exact. Le maître des potions souffla délicatement sur l'insecte. Une brume argentée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et tourbillonna quelques secondes autour de la phalène, avant d'être comme absorbée par le petit corps. Le papillon se réveilla alors, déploya ses ailes et, après quelques battements, s'envola. Snape referma la cassette et remonta dans la chambre. Sur le chemin, il pria pour que cela marche, pour que l'insecte soit rapide, et pour qu'il ne se fasse pas bouffer en plein vol par un oiseau.

O°°OO°°O

Siana ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle avait reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Elle se remémora la scène. Severus qui l'appelle, les trois démons qui profitent de sa faiblesse passagère pour l'agripper, le choc à la tête pour la rendre plus docile, puis plus rien. Severus… il avait dû voir depuis la fenêtre les agresseurs approcher et avait voulu la prévenir. Severus… se sentait-il coupable maintenant ? Etait-il en train de chercher un moyen de la retrouver ? Severus… comment allait-il se débrouiller alors qu'il était seul dans un village rempli de démons prêts à lui sauter à la gorge ? Si par miracle elle sortait d'ici, allait-elle le retrouver gisant dans la chambre de l'auberge, vidé de son sang et à moitié dévoré ? Elle se força à chasser cette image de sa tête.

Elle devait avant tout savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal. Elle était posée à même le sol, sur des pierres noires de saleté. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle porta la main à son cou. On lui avait mis un collier en acier retenu au mur par une chaîne. Un animal, on l'avait parquée comme une bête. Elle tira de toute ses forces sur l'attache, mais elle était solidement fixée au mur par un anneau. Elle se laissa tomber à terre. Il y avait trois démons qui lui voulaient elle ne savait quoi, et qui pouvaient faire irruption à n'importe quel moment dans la pièce. Même si elle n'avait pas été attachée, elle n'aurait assurément pas pu faire le poids. Des bruits de pas. Elle retint sa respiration, espérant que ce n'était pas pour elle. Les démons pouvaient-ils avoir peur ? Oui, à n'en pas douter, elle était morte de peur. Cela s'arrêta devant la porte de sa cellule. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, priant bêtement pour qu'on ne la voie pas. Une clé entra dans la serrure de la porte, un cliquetis métallique, et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce, raclant le sol de pierre.

Trois silhouettes se découpèrent et s'avancèrent vers elle. Trois démons. Ceux là même qui l'avaient enlevée.

- Et maintenant, on en fait quoi ? demanda l'un d'eux.  
- Il a dit qu'on pouvait en faire ce qu'on voulait…, répondit son comparse qui avait une cicatrice lui barrant toute la joue gauche.  
- Cela ne nous dit pas que faire, répliqua le premier.  
- Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? demanda le troisième démon avec une voix grave. Vous n'avez pas vu le blason qu'elle porte sur son vêtement ? Cela signifie que c'est un enfant favori, l'héritière d'une grande fortune et de titres glorieux.  
- Et alors ? Tu veux demander une rançon ? Je ne sais pas qui sont ses parents, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver en face d'eux, expliqua le balafré. Et je te rappelle qu'il veut qu'elle disparaisse de la circulation, on ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour la rendre à ses géniteurs.  
- Non, pas une rançon. J'ai une meilleure idée. Il paraît que quand un des favoris a un enfant, celui-ci a droit aux mêmes privilèges que son géniteur. Et si le géniteur en question meurt, qui hérite de tout à votre avis ?  
- Le gamin…  
- Exact. Et donc, par extension, le père de l'enfant peut prétendre à la fortune et aux titres.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les trois démons se tournèrent en même temps vers Siana qui commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Alors…, dit le démon à la voix grave, qui veut être le premier à essayer de lui faire un bâtard ?

O°°OO°°O

Severus patienta pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. En fait, à peine un quart d'heure. Il entendit soudain un son distinct de trompettes. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et pencha la tête vers l'extérieur. Byleth arrivait, monté sur un majestueux cheval blanc, annoncé par toute une fanfare de cornes. Snape comprenait enfin la représentation du blason de la famille de Siana. Le démon avait l'air terrible, prêt à tuer. Une aura malfaisante émanait de lui et ses yeux étaient devenus complètement noirs. Les habitants du village désertèrent rapidement et rentrèrent chez eux sans demander leur reste. En se penchant un peu plus, le professeur put constater que toute une légion de démons en arme patientait derrière leur maître. L'enseignant prit une grande inspiration et se décida à rejoindre la troupe.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Byleth, celui-ci lui jeta un regard glacial qui aurait pu réfrigérer instantanément un volcan en irruption.

- Je suis navré, fut tout ce que Snape trouva à dire.  
- Il me semble qu'il est un peu tard pour ça maintenant, répliqua d'une voix métallique et tous crocs dehors le démon. De toute manière, j'ai mieux à faire que d'entendre vos excuses.  
- Y a-t-il un moyen de la retrouver ?  
- Avez-vous vu un cercle de téléportation ?

Le maître de potion réfléchit. Curieusement, non, il n'en avait pas vu. Mais alors, comment les démons avaient-ils pu s'enfuir si vite ?

- Je suis certain qu'il n'y en avait pas, assura l'enseignant.  
- Les imbéciles… cela sera plus facile de les trouver. Qu'on amène les chiens ! ordonna le roi terrible.

Trois démons sortirent des rangs, tenant en laisse les reproductions adultes du chiot que Siana avait sauvé. Les canidés étaient impressionnants, arrivant presque à la taille de Severus. Toutes dents dehors, prêts à mordre le moindre bout de chair qui passerait à proximité de leur mâchoire, ils se mirent à renifler l'air ambiant.

- Les démons ont cette capacité de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre sans utiliser de cercle, expliqua Byleth. Mais cela est fatiguant et nous utilisons très peu cette méthode. Ceux qui ont enlevé Siana l'ont utilisée. Il reste donc une trace résiduelle de leur Magie Noire derrière eux. Les chiens peuvent sentir l'odeur de cette magie, la différencier de toutes les autres.  
- Ils peuvent suivre ces démons à la trace ? questionna Snape avec espoir.  
- Oui. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne soient pas allés bien loin, et que nous arrivions à temps…

Byleth mit pied à terre et ordonna qu'on lâche les chiens. Ces-derniers se dirigèrent immédiatement à l'endroit où Siana avait disparu. Ils reniflèrent un moment, puis partirent à la course vers une ruelle à l'ouest. La troupe les suivit, le père et Severus en première ligne.

- Que comptent-ils lui faire ? osa demander ce-dernier.  
- Un bâtard, répondit rageusement Byleth. Depuis quelques temps, une nouvelle sorte d'enlèvement est apparue. Des démons enlèvent les filles favorites des familles et leur font des enfants. Une fois l'accouchement fini, ils les tuent, et viennent réclamer leurs droits.  
- Leurs droits ?  
- Nous avons une loi chez nous qui impose que si jamais une fille favorite a un enfant et qu'elle vient à décéder, alors c'est sa descendance qui reçoit les privilèges de la fortune et des titres, et personne n'a le droit de contester.  
- A travers l'enfant, le père qui a contraint la fille peut accéder à ces privilèges…  
- En effet.

Le professeur de potion devint livide et faillit vomir sous la pression du nœud dans ses entrailles. Par ses paroles, il avait condamné Siana à se faire violer par trois démons, puis tuer. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner s'ils arrivaient trop tard.

O°°OO°°O

La jeune semi-démone repoussa d'un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac un de ses agresseurs. Elle avait la lèvre fendue, une arcane sourcilière ouverte, et sans aucun doute quelques côtes cassées, sans parler des coups de fouet qu'elle avait reçus un peu partout, mais jamais, non jamais, elle ne s'avouerait vaincue. Hors de question qu'elle se soumette à ces salauds sans se battre. Elle avait les mains et les pieds libres, et elle comptait bien s'en servir. Les lanières claquèrent. Le fouet s'abattit sur son dos. Elle retint un cri de douleur, et se concentra sur un de ses agresseurs qui se précipitait vers elle. Alors qu'il tendait le bras vers elle, elle s'en saisit et lui donna un coup dans le coude de sorte que celui-ci se plia dans le sens contraire de l'articulation. Le démon hurla de douleur. Elle plaça une main derrière la tête de ce même incube et alla la cogner de toutes ses forces contre le mur en pierre. Il s'effondra. Un de moins ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec satisfaction. Sa victoire fut de courte durée. Un nouveau coup de fouet, plus violent que les autres l'envoya à terre. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle essaya de se relever en titubant, mais l'un des démons lui flanqua un coup de poing sur la tempe, la sonnant un peu plus. C'est la fin pensa-t-elle en s'écroulant de tout son long au sol.

Soudain, comme dans un rêve, elle entendit au loin des aboiements. Les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, poussée avec une telle force que les gonds se brisèrent et qu'elle alla percuter le mur en face. Elle entendit des pas, des hurlements, de peur, de rage. Quelqu'un la retourna avec délicatesse. Elle croisa deux yeux noirs. Des yeux qui la sondaient avec une inquiétude dont elle n'avait encore jamais bénéficié.

O°°OO°°O

Les chiens avaient fini leur course devant une demeure à moitié en ruine. Les soldats de Byleth avaient défoncé la porte sans plus de cérémonie, se ruant à l'intérieur de la maison, tuant tout ce qui s'opposait à eux, aidés par les chiens qui sautaient à la gorge du moindre démon qui faisait mine de résister. Ils avaient fini par arriver dans les sous-sols comprenant de nombreuses portes de cellules. Les chiens n'avaient pas mis longtemps à trouver la bonne. Byleth s'était chargé du reste. D'un bon coup de pied, il avait littéralement arraché la porte de ses gonds. A peine entré dans le cachot, il avait saisi le premier démon qui lui était tombé sous la main et lui avait arraché la moitié du cou en mordant dedans à pleines dents.

Severus s'était précipité vers la silhouette étendue dans un coin de la cellule, l'avait retournée aussi doucement que possible, et s'était mis à respirer de nouveau calmement dès qu'il avait vu que la jeune femme était toujours en vie. Mal en point, mais vivante. Il constata aussi qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements, ils n'avaient donc pas eu le temps de lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

- Severus, ordonna la voix rageuse du roi, conduisez-là à l'auberge pour la soigner, je vous y rejoindrais plus tard. J'ai quelques détails qui requièrent encore mon attention ici.

Le professeur souleva Siana dans ses bras et l'emporta avec lui. A l'extérieur, il se permit de prendre le cheval de Byleth pour regagner plus vite l'auberge. Arrivé à destination, il demanda à l'épouse du tavernier si elle se sentait capable de laver les blessures de la jeune femme. Elle répondit par l'affirmative. En quelques minutes, un bain fut préparé, et Severus attendit patiemment à l'extérieur de la chambre que cela se termine. Il aurait eu à déshabiller la semi-démone pour laver ses plaies, et il doutait que le père apprécie. Une fois que le bain serait fini, il panserait les blessures.

La femelle démon sortit de la chambre, lui disant qu'il pouvait entrer. Snape prit une bouffée d'air et pénétra dans la pièce. Il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Contre toute attente, Siana était consciente. Assise sur le lit et enroulée dans le drap blanc, elle tournait le dos au professeur et tentait maladroitement d'appliquer un baume sur les plaies recouvrant ses omoplates.

- Je peux vous aider ? se risqua Severus.

La jeune femme sursauta et resserra le drap autour d'elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Non, ça ira, répondit-elle dans un souffle.  
- Vous n'arriverez jamais à appliquer cette pommade à cet endroit…, insista l'homme.  
- Si, je peux le faire.  
- Non, laissez-moi vous aider, sinon cela va se remettre à saigner.

A contrecœur, et après un temps d'hésitation, Siana abandonna le pot de baume sur le lit. Snape se plaça derrière elle et s'en saisit.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il. Désolé pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait par ma faute.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et fit glisser le drap pour qu'il découvre juste le haut de son dos. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu oser abimer une peau aussi blanche et douce ? se demanda l'enseignant en voyant les stries rouges laissées par le fouet. Il commença à étaler consciencieusement le remède sur les blessures. Siana ferma les yeux à ce contact, savourant le toucher des doigts experts de Snape. Celui-ci s'arrêta soudain, fronçant les sourcils. Des marques de fouet, il y en avait d'autres sur la peau de la démone, mais plus anciennes, ne laissant que de fines cicatrices.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il.  
- Mon demi-frère, Ronwe, le coupa l'étudiante, la gorge serrée. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça le jour de ma rentrée à la Dark Academy. Une sorte de bizutage. Dans mon monde, il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles, cette expérience m'a préparée à grandir.  
- Votre père est au courant ?  
- Non ! Cela serait de la faiblesse de ma part de lui dire.  
- C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous soigne ?  
- Ce n'est pas glorieux de se faire coincer dans une salle vide bêtement et de se faire tabasser par son frère.  
- N'en n'ayez pas honte. Cela prouve que malgré ce qu'il vous a fait subir, vous lui avez résisté. Cela fait partie de vous, de votre passé.  
- Un peu comme la marque sur votre avant-bras ?  
- Un peu.  
- Je peux la voir ?

Snape fut surpris par la question. Il déboutonna néanmoins ses boutons de manchette et releva le tissu. Siana regarda le tatouage avec curiosité. Elle osa l'effleurer des doigts, faisant passer une décharge électrique dans tout le corps du professeur.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle, mon demi-frère, ces trois démons, ils sont de ma race et pourtant… Ils… Ils ont voulu me…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Severus voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire, il avait été le témoin de la même chose durant la guerre. Cette haine des Mangemorts pour les nés moldus. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui raconte toutes ces horreurs pour lui prouver qu'il savait ce que c'était lui aussi. Non, question horreurs, elle avait eu son compte.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. Juste, Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est aussi comme ça que l'on appelait le Mage Noir qui sévissait dans mon monde.  
- Je comprends. Mais… sur le coup de la colère, on dit en général des choses que l'on n'oserait pas dire normalement.  
- Non, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de vous. Il n'y avait pas un mot de vrai dans tout ce que j'ai dit, je cherchais juste à être blessant. Je savais qu'en vous traitant de la sorte, je toucherais un point faible. J'en suis navré.  
- Severus, cela vous gêne que je… boive du sang ?  
- Non.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se justifier, ce simple mot, dit avec sincérité, réchauffa la semi-démone. Peut-être pouvait-elle se permettre d'espérer… Et s'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? se demanda-t-elle soudain. Après tout, elle n'en savait rien.

- Alors… je ne suis pas un monstre ?  
- Merlin, non ! s'exclama Snape. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu penser ça. Il faudrait peut-être que je finisse de soigner vos plaies…  
- Oui.

Severus prit une noisette de pommade dans sa paume et l'approcha du dos de la jeune femme. Cette-dernière captura la main et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux du professeur. Elle l'attira doucement à elle. Totalement déconnecté de la réalité, il ne put que suivre le mouvement. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes s'effleurèrent, une fois, deux fois, et finirent par se sceller. Le baiser ne fut doux que quelques secondes, il devint rapidement plus fougueux. Siana passa les bras autour du cou de Snape, mêlant ses doigts à ces cheveux d'une couleur si fascinante pour elle. Elle pressa son corps contre le torse de l'homme qui finit enfin par se décider à faire quelque chose de ses mains. Il les glissa dans son dos laissé à moitié dénudé par le drap. Il caressa cette peau nue offerte, provoquant des frissons à sa partenaire. Il se pinça discrètement le bras au passage. Non, cette fois il était bien réveillé. Il quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme pour son cou. Elle lui offrit sa gorge sans résistance, fermant les yeux et basculant la tête en arrière. Il joua de sa langue et de ses dents sur cette peau de porcelaine au parfum tentateur, descendant toujours plus bas, encouragé par les halètements désordonnés de la demoiselle. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans sa nuque lui arrachant un gémissement. Il commença à tirer sur le drap pour dénuder un peu plus ce corps.

- Severus ! tonna une voix derrière eux.

Quoi de plus gênant que de se faire surprendre par le père de la fille que l'on est en train de débaucher ? Sur le moment, Snape ne trouva pas pire. Il se sépara de Siana rapidement alors que cette-dernière réajustait le drap autour d'elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle, ordonna Byleth.  
- Père…, commença sa fille sur un ton implorant.  
- Non Siana, plus tard, la coupa-t-il. Repose-toi, s'il te plaît.

Severus suivit le démon dans le couloir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. L'incube ferma la porte de la chambre.

- Severus, j'ai assisté à la dispute comme si j'y étais. Vous avez dit des choses à ma fille que je ne tolère pas.  
- Je vous assure que je n'en pensais pas un mot.  
- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, l'affaire est arrangée. Je vous préviens cependant, que si jamais Siana se retrouve de nouveau dans une position telle que celle-là par votre faute, je vous arrache les membres un par un et vous garde en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que vous puissiez profiter du spectacle que je vous offrirai quand je vous dévorerai les entrailles. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?  
- C'est très clair.  
- Bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Le démon quitta le couloir, laissant un professeur ravi de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Il retourna dans la chambre et constata que Siana avait suivi à la lettre le conseil de son père. Elle dormait à poings fermés dans le lit et avait été rejointe par le chiot. Il la recouvrit et partit s'installer sur le divan en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. La suite ne tardera pas, mais je ne pourrai pas la mettre ce week-end, lundi plutôt je pense... Bon week-end à tous!_


	14. Chapter XIII

_Bonjour à tous et désolée pour ce léger retard! Je devais normalement poster ce chapitre hier, mais il ne me plaisait pas donc je l'ai réécrit. J'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, et aux reviews laissées. Je vous proposerais un petit jeu à la fin de ce chapitre...

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre XIII**

_Echange De Bons Procédés_

_« Toute douleur qui n'aide personne est absurde. »_  
_André Malraux_

Siana fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil timide qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle se redressa et s'étira. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Severus qui avait fini par s'endormir sur le divan. Il avait l'air plus détendu dans son sommeil, et elle fut ravie de constater que son père ne lui avait rien fait de répréhensible. Elle se demanda immédiatement ce qu'elle devait penser de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Il avait eu l'air de le vouloir autant qu'elle mais… n'avait-il pas fait ça parce qu'il avait pensé qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité ? Parce qu'après ces horreurs elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus… tendre ?

Severus se réveilla, furieux de s'être laissé gagner par le sommeil, lui qui avait projeté de veiller sur le repos de Siana. Il la trouva éveillée en train de le regarder. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Pour lui, tout était clair, il avait abusé de la situation. Même si c'était elle qui l'avait attiré, elle était perdue à ce moment là, et il n'aurait pas dû agir de la sorte avec elle. Merlin seul savait ce qui aurait pu se passer si Byleth ne les avait pas interrompus !

- Bonjour, se contenta-t-il de dire.

La semi-démone comprit alors que c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, il avait fait ça par réconfort. Qu'importe, elle savait au moins que ça ne le dégoûtait pas qu'elle boive du sang.

- Bonjour.  
- Je suppose que la visite chez Paymon est au programme aujourd'hui.  
- Oui, approuva Siana en cherchant à se lever.  
- Doucement, l'arrêta le professeur, je veux d'abord voir l'état de vos blessures.

En examinant son dos, l'envie de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient entamé plus tôt le saisit, mais il résista.

- Vous cicatrisez vraiment vite. Encore trois jours de traitement et il n'y paraîtra plus. Faites tout de même attention aujourd'hui que les plaies ne se rouvrent pas.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Snape sortit de la chambre pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer. Elle en émergea à son tour trois quarts d'heure plus tard, talonnée par le chiot.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle gaiement. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le chien, il s'appelle Dhaos.  
- Merci.

Siana sourit au professeur, elle savait pourquoi il la remerciait. Ils se rendirent aux écuries après avoir avalé un bon petit-déjeuner dans la salle de l'auberge. Ils se mirent en selle et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie nord de la ville. Severus remarqua que la jeune femme paraissait soucieuse, il lui demanda pourquoi.

- C'est juste… un détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé hier. Une chose que les démons ont dite devant moi.  
- N'y pensez plus.  
- Non, c'est curieux. Ils ont dit que quelqu'un leur avait affirmé qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, que quelqu'un leur avait ordonné de me faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Ils n'ont donc pas agi de leur propre chef, il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûre. Quand ils m'ont enlevée, ils ne savaient même pas que j'étais une favorite, ce n'est que quand ils ont vu mon blason qu'ils en ont eu la certitude.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent vous faire à nouveau du mal.

Et Severus ne croyait pas si bien dire. A la sortie nord de la ville, une surprise les attendait. Un véritable charnier, composé des corps démembrés des démons que la troupe de Byleth avait attaqués la veille, s'épanouissait à l'air libre. La jeune femme ne put retenir un cri. Severus afficha une grimace de dégoût. L'odeur des cadavres en décomposition restés au soleil trop longtemps était infecte. Des insectes et larves nécrophages avaient déjà entrepris leur macabre besogne.

- Partons vite d'ici, supplia Siana.

Ils dépassèrent le monceau de cadavres et continuèrent leur route dans des lieux plus accueillants. Ils traversèrent des champs d'herbe haute et des prairies calmes et ensoleillées. Le maître de potion s'émerveillait des reflets que prenaient les cheveux blonds de la cavalière sous le soleil. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un bois. Curieusement, Severus ne se sentit pas rassuré de le traverser. Contrairement aux autres paysages, il régnait dans ce lieu quelque chose de malsain. Mais, comme la semi-démone s'y engagea sans faire de manière, il se dit qu'il devait se faire des idées et la suivit sans faire de commentaires. Au moment où il passa sous un chêne plus que centenaire, il entendit un craquement de branche, et le bruit d'une masse tombant lourdement au sol. Il arrêta sa monture et se retourna. Le cadavre à moitié décomposé d'un pendu gisait dans les feuilles. Il avait encore la corde autour du cou, et la branche qui allait avec. Le maître des cachots leva la tête. Il constata que la luxuriante forêt possédait des guirlandes de pendus dans les branches de ses arbres.

- Bon, le tout sera de faire attention à ne pas s'en prendre un sur la tête, relativisa mentalement l'homme en remettant sa monture au pas.

Il rattrapa Siana qui ne semblait pas plus que ça déboussolée par les cadavres en suspension. Un bruissement de feuillage fit se retourner Snape de nouveau. Derrière lui, la majestueuse forêt s'était métamorphosée en une suite d'arbres morts, laissant cette fois les pendus bien apparents.

- Pas étonnant que Paymon soit devenu sénile à vivre ici sans voir personne depuis plus d'un siècle, commenta simplement la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent leur périple en silence, Severus jetant de temps à autres des regards nerveux derrière lui, persuadé d'avoir la sensation d'être suivi. L'étudiante s'arrêta brusquement devant lui.

- Il y a un problème ? questionna-t-il, redoutant le fait qu'elle lui annonce qu'ils risquaient de se faire attaquer par il ne savait quelle créature.  
- Non, répondit-elle en descendant de sa monture. C'est juste que voyager à cheval me donne des à-coups dans le dos et que ça me fait un mal de chien.  
- Vous comptez continuer à pied ?  
- Ce n'est pas un problème.  
- Vous pouvez monter avec moi si Danseur des Enfers est assez résistant pour nous porter tous les deux.

Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le dévisagea, perplexe. Elle se dirigea finalement vers lui et noua les rênes de sa jument à ceux de l'étalon du professeur. Il l'aida ensuite à monter, l'installant devant lui. Il reprit ses rênes et poursuivit la route. Siana cala son dos contre le torse du professeur pour limiter les répercutions des secousses. Elle se retint de soupirer d'aise. Curieusement, Snape se concentra un peu moins sur le paysage une fois l'étudiante contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux, celui du miel et de l'amande douce (oui, c'est mon shampooing, et alors ? J'étais en panne d'inspiration), et la douce odeur de vanille de sa peau. Si proche de lui… Trop proche ! se rendit-il compte quand il sentit son corps réagir.

C'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative hier. Oui, mais elle était bouleversée, lui rappela sa conscience. Comment réagirait-elle, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en position de faiblesse, si c'était lui qui tentait quelque chose ? Vu la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle aurait du mal à lui coller une gifle, mais elle pouvait faire pire. Cependant, pour hier, elle n'avait fait aucune allusion, preuve qu'elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Une boule dans la gorge, et s'attendant à un sacré retour de flammes, il se risqua à enlever une main de ses rênes et à la poser sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Siana sursauta et se tourna vers le professeur. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, le regard indéchiffrable et le sourcil levé. Elle se détourna, l'air sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Snape.  
- Je me demandais… Dans votre monde, est-ce que… vous êtes avec quelqu'un ?  
- Non ! s'indigna Severus.  
- Chez nous c'est courant… Des démons… qui ont deux voire trois épouses en même temps…

Il ne répondit pas, glissant sa main de la hanche sur son ventre. Elle reposa la tête sur son épaule, ajoutant une main sur la sienne.

Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence. La semi-démone avait même presque fini par s'endormir quand Snape arrêta la monture. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ils se trouvaient face à une tour branlante faite de matériaux hétéroclites, et qui penchait sérieusement sur la gauche.

- Ne me dites pas que nous allons devoir entrer là-dedans ? s'inquiéta l'enseignant.  
- Rappelez-moi de botter le cul à mon père une fois que tout ça sera fini…

Ils descendirent au sol et attachèrent les chevaux aux branches d'un arbre. Siana se dirigea vers la porte qui se révéla être entrebâillée. Elle la poussa prudemment et risqua un œil à l'intérieur.

- Paymon ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ils entrèrent pour découvrir une pièce pleine d'objets tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, et encombrée jusqu'au plafond.

- Je ne croyais pas ça possible, fit remarquer Severus, mais c'est pire que le bureau de Dumbledore.  
- Il y a un escalier dans le fond, on va bien voir où il va nous mener.

L'escalier n'avait d'escalier que le nom. C'était une succession de marches qui s'affaissaient à moitié et jamais de la même taille. Sur le mur, on avait cloué des morceaux de peaux humaines dont certains, au vu de leur état, devaient être là depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était presque suffocante. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal au sommet de la tour après avoir failli passer trois fois au travers. Ils furent surpris de constater par les grandes fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur l'extérieur qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors. Ils n'avaient quand même pas mis tant de temps que ça ?

- Bonsoir, bonsoir, mes chers enfants, dit une voix douce.

Severus et Siana se tournèrent en même temps vers l'endroit d'où venaient ces paroles. Une silhouette était penchée sur un télescope et observait avec intérêt le ciel étoilé.

- Paymon ? demanda la démone.  
- C'est moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit la forme en se redressant et se tournant vers ses invités. Oh oh ! Un mortel ? Voyez-vous ça… Et toi, tu es la fille favorite de Byleth n'est-ce pas ? Que voilà du beau monde, il est bien rare que je reçoive de la visite.

Le démon s'avança dans la faible lueur d'une bougie à la flamme vacillante. Il avait un corps d'homme mais un visage de femme, et sa tête portait un diadème étincelant de pierreries. Quand on lui avait dit que Paymon était sans doute sénile, le maître des potions d'était figuré autre chose.

- Je devine que quelque chose vous tracasse. Allons, n'ayez crainte, posez votre question, et Paymon tâchera d'y répondre du mieux qu'il peut.  
- Voilà, expliqua Siana, nous avons un ami commun porteur d'une malédiction puissante qui le ronge depuis des années. Existe-t-il un moyen de l'en débarrasser ?  
- D'où vient cette malédiction ?  
- D'un Horcruxe, intervint Severus.  
- Ah ! Un fragment d'âme…

L'homme-femme parut réfléchir un instant, le regard plongé dans le vide, comme s'il regardait quelque chose ne pouvant être perçu par les autres. Une chose que lui seul aurait le droit de contempler. Il s'anima enfin, reportant son attention sur le couple.

- J'entrevois une possibilité…, dit-il simplement.  
- Laquelle ? demandèrent le duo.  
- Siana, as-tu entendu parler des Larmes de la Mandragore Rouge ?  
- C'est… c'est une blague ? Ce n'est qu'une légende, un conte que l'on raconte aux enfants démons.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que personne n'en a vu que cela n'existe pas…  
- Mais enfin, c'est impossible !  
- Que sont les Larmes de la Mandragore Rouge ? s'enquit Snape.  
- La Mandragore Rouge est semblable par l'aspect à celle que vous avez dans votre monde, expliqua l'étudiante, sauf qu'elle a cette couleur rouge sang particulière, et qu'elle sort de terre. Elle avoisine les deux mètres. On raconte que ses larmes ont le pouvoir d'exaucer n'importe quel souhait. Il suffit de penser à ce que l'on désire le plus en buvant une gorgée de ce liquide, et cela se réalise. Mais ce sont des sornettes, personne n'a jamais vu une seule de ces plantes, cela reste du folklore.

_Mandragore Rouge tu verras pousser_

_Sous les pieds d'un pendu depuis quatre cents années_

_Mais point un Démon à la balance_

_Sinon un ennemi en souffrance_

_Comme toute fleur au jardin tu la trouveras_

_Mais écartée des massifs elle sera_

_Ses lourds pétales s'ouvrant telle une immense bouche_

_Ne se pâment que pour les mouches_

_De l'insecte un bel enfant se fera le messager_

_A travers les arbres lui seul saura vous guider_

Paymon récita ces vers d'une voix veloutée. Il regarda ensuite successivement les deux voyageurs avec un air malicieux.

- Je connais ce poème, dit Siana. On me l'a récité quand j'étais petite. Il paraît qu'il indique le lieu où se trouve la Mandragore. Mais personne n'a jamais su ce que cela voulait réellement dire.  
- Personne n'a réellement cherché, corrigea le démon.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Snape. Une plante capable d'exaucer n'importe quel souhait, cela doit attirer les convoitises.  
- En effet, et cela nous a mené au chaos.

Paymon se détourna d'eux, réglant son télescope sur une autre parcelle de ciel étoilé. Severus haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et se tourna vers l'étudiante. Elle soupira.

- On raconte que c'est parce que les humains convoitaient cette plante que la guerre entre les mortels et les démons a eue lieu. Il y a de ça plusieurs siècles, nos deux peuples vivaient en bonne entente, partageant leur magie, leur savoir,… Un jour, un mortel est tombé sur un grimoire faisant référence au don des larmes de la Mandragore. Il a été aveuglé par ce pouvoir qui était à portée de sa main, et il s'est mis en tête de se le procurer. Il a passé des mois à rechercher la signification du poème, et il a fini par trouver la solution. L'ennui, c'est que la plante était gardée par des démons, et que nul mortel n'avait le droit de bénéficier de sa grâce. Il a alors pris à parti un groupe de mortels en marge de la société, désespéré, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un peu de richesse. Il leur a promis monts et merveilles et le groupe l'a suivi. Le mortel exhortait les humains à le rejoindre, argumenta sur le fait qu'il était injuste que nous ayons plus de pouvoir qu'eux, que nous puissions profiter de voir nos souhaits exaucés et pas eux, alors quand fait, nous n'étions que des animaux assoiffés de sang. Il y a eu une révolte, des campagnes anti-démons. Nous avons répliqué, et la guerre a débuté. Mon peuple a gagné, et les mortels ont été bannis de chez nous. Le Monde Noir a été divisé en plusieurs mondes auxquels on ne peut accéder que par téléportation, don que les humains ne possèdent pas. Comme ça, au cas où les mortels parviennent à envahir de nouveau notre monde, ils ne pourront pas accéder à tous les territoires.  
- Et… est-ce la vraie origine de cette guerre ? s'enquit le maître de potions.  
- Insinuez-vous que les démons sont des menteurs ? s'énerva Paymon.  
- Non ! Mais vous savez, chacun cherche à rejeter la faute sur l'autre dans des cas comme ça…  
- Et bien sachez que ceci est pure vérité. J'y étais ! Et j'ai vu des démons, des membres de ma race, se faire traiter pire que des bêtes par des mortels comme vous ! Oui… vous êtes très forts vous autres, sorciers, pour rabaisser mon peuple. Mais dès que vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez nous trouver comme par miracle !  
- J'ignorais tout de votre monde !  
- Comme il est facile d'évoquer l'excuse de l'ignorance, rétorqua le démon avec dégoût et condescendance.  
- Savez-vous où se trouve la Mandragore ? intervint Siana. Auriez-vous réussi à déchiffrer ce texte ?  
- Oui…

La semi-démone et le professeur le dévisagèrent, attendant la suite fébrilement. Le démon se redressa de toute son impressionnante stature. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Je suis prêt à vous révéler ce que je sais mais à une condition… Je veux quelque chose en paiement.  
- Quoi ? questionna Snape l'air méfiant.  
- Avez-vous vu, en montant l'escalier, ma collection ?  
- Vos peaux sur le mur ?  
- C'est cela. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir la compléter. J'aimerai tant en avoir une qui détonne, une qui soit unique, avec un signe distinctif bien précis…

Paymon laissa sa phrase en suspens. Aucun de ses deux interlocuteurs ne comprit ce qu'il cherchait exactement. Soudain, les yeux de Siana s'agrandirent d'effroi.

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Non pas ça ! S'il vous plaît, tout mais pas ça !  
- Quoi ? voulu savoir Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?  
- Tout dépend de vous, Severus Snape. Acceptez de me donner ce que je veux, et vous repartirez avec la réponse. Alors ?  
- Refusez ! supplia la jeune femme. Dites non, je vous en prie !  
- Je n'ai pas toute la journée, décidez-vous, pressa le démon. Acceptez mon offre.  
- Mais par Merlin que voulez-vous ? demanda l'enseignant.  
- C'est votre Marque ! C'est la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il veut ! Il veut le morceau de votre peau sur lequel est tatoué la Marque pour sa collection !

Snape se tourna vers le démon. Ce-dernier avait incliné sa tête et regardait son avant-bras gauche avec cupidité.

- Vous… vous allez m'écorcher vif, tout ça pour… la Marque ?  
- C'est un paiement tout à fait honorable quand on considère ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler… Un simple bout de peau… Et puis, vous la haïssez tellement cette Marque, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous offre en plus l'occasion de vous en débarrasser.  
- Vous allez le tuer ! intervint Siana. Pour enlever ce qui a été fait par de la Magie Noire, il faut cette même magie. La Magie Noire démoniaque va entrer en contact avec les résidus que contient la Marque. Il ne supportera jamais une telle dose de mauvaise sorcellerie. Vous voulez le tuer pour un bout de peau ?  
- Je vais le faire…, murmura Severus.

Paymon éclata d'un rire sonore tandis que la semi-démone lâchait un hoquet de surprise. Snape commença à déboutonner lentement sa manche, puis remonta le tissu, laissant apparaître le tatouage noir sur sa peau d'albâtre. Le démon approcha une main avide du bras dénudé. Une décharge de Magie Noire passa entre la Marque et un doigt, faisant serrer les dents au professeur.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça ! s'écria la démone au bord des larmes. Je suis sûre que l'on pourra trouver la signification du texte. S'il vous plaît…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle regarda avec horreur le démon poser sa paume entière sur le bras et resserrer sa prise. Même si le maître de potions l'avait voulu, il n'aurait jamais pu se défaire de cette emprise. Paymon prononça quelques paroles dans un murmure, et Severus se mit à hurler.

Il hurla pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, ne s'arrêtant pas une fois. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour endurer pire qu'un Doloris, mais ce jour était arrivé. La Magie Noire du démon s'infiltrait dans tout son organisme, et jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi malsain. A cela s'ajoutait la douleur de sa peau arrachée. Une fois il esquissa un regard vers son bras, il le détourna aussitôt quand il vit sa chair se décoller millimètre par millimètre, laissant son bras ensanglanté et à vif. Il lui sembla que quelqu'un l'enlaça mais dans la douleur, il ne savait plus ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Il lui sembla même qu'il mourut pendant un instant, et qu'il revint à la vie. Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Il haletait comme un dément, cherchant désespérément son souffle. Son bras… vingt bons centimètres de peau lui manquait, et il y avait tellement de sang. Il vomit quand il vit Paymon lever sa chair arrachée à la lumière d'une bougie et l'observer avec intérêt en l'étirant. Il tomba à genoux au sol. Deux mains saisirent son visage et tentèrent de lui faire croiser un regard baigné de larmes et terrifié. Siana tenta de le relever en vain, Severus restait prostré sur la pierre. Alors, plus pâle que la mort elle-même, tremblant, froid comme la glace, et trempé de sueur, il s'écroula.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Maintenant, l'heure du jeu... Je vous propose tout simplement d'essayer de trouver la signification du poème. Voyons si vous saurez trouver où se trouve la Mandragore Rouge. Attention! Je veux une explication complète de votre raisonnement, pas seulement la réponse... Bonne chance!_


	15. Chapter XIV

_Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs et lectrices! Désolée pour cette attente mais, période d'examens oblige, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire. Enfin, me revoilà. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais même poster aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic: One._

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

_Les Réponses De Paymon_

_« Il est plus facile de mourir que d'aimer._  
_C'est pourquoi je me donne le mal de vivre_  
_Mon amour... »_  
_Louis Aragon_

Noir, tout était noir, noir et froid. Severus resserra les pans de sa cape autour de son corps. Il ne savait pas où il était, et ne voyait pas à cinq centimètres devant lui. Tout juste s'il pouvait apercevoir sa main quand il l'amenait devant ses yeux. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Paymon et son idée plus que douteuse. Ne pouvant voir l'état de son bras, il promena ses doigts sur l'endroit où devait se situer la plaie. Elle y était toujours. Le contact avec sa peau écorchée le dégoûta et il retira presque aussitôt sa main. Curieusement, il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur. Etait-il mort ? Se trouvait-il en Enfer ? Il lâcha un ricanement. Le Monde des Démons était déjà l'Enfer. Il s'assit sur un sol lisse, doux, lustré. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait dû accepter la requête de Dumbledore. Il avait jusque là survécu à toutes les idées loufoques de ce vieux fou mais cette fois, il semblait qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Qu'importe, de toute manière, il n'avait rien à perdre, rien ni personne ne l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il avait 40 ans, et durant toutes ces années il n'avait jamais pu réellement profiter d'une vie tranquille, même après la fin de la guerre. Les accusations qui pesaient sur lui, les procès, les insultes qu'il avait dû essuyer avant qu'Albus ne puisse l'innocenter… Oui, après tout, si la Mort l'avait rattrapé enfin, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Il s'allongea sur le sol, croisant paisiblement les mains sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux. Pour une fois, il était serein. Le calme, le vide, la quiétude, et si c'était ça qui lui permettrait d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même ? Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Si tenté qu'il y ait quelque chose à attendre, peut-être était-ce là son voyage final.

- Severus… Severus…, murmura une voix douce qui brisa le silence.

Snape essaya de l'ignorer. Le timbre résonnait étrangement dans cet endroit. Cela semblait tellement lointain…

- Severus… Réveille-toi…

Non. Non, il ne se réveillerait pas. Même si cette voix était maintenant plus proche, même si sa douceur était pleine de promesses, il ne reviendrait pas.

- Severus… Je t'en prie… Reviens…

Une main délicate s'attarda dans ses cheveux, glissa sur sa joue en une subtile caresse. Cela semblait si réel… Des doigts firent le contour de ses lèvres, avant qu'une bouche chaude ne vienne en prendre possession. C'était comme si on essayait de le posséder par ce baiser. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui, dispersant petit à petit le froid qui l'avait envahi. Deux mains agiles s'attardèrent sur son torse, écartant sa cape. Le sol sembla disparaître sous lui. L'étreinte se fit plus ferme, plus possessive, et il s'y raccrocha. Il se sentait comme attiré en un autre lieu.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un visage pâle baigné de lumière était penché sur lui, des cheveux aux reflets miel effleuraient son visage, des yeux aux longs cils noirs clos, et des lèvres pleines, douces, et sucrées sur les siennes. On ne pouvait rêver réveil plus agréable. C'est alors que les yeux s'ouvrirent sur deux perles noires et croisèrent les siens. Le visage s'éloigna brusquement. Severus se prit de plein fouet la lumière qui entrait par une fenêtre dans le visage. Il se détourna en grimaçant. Après quelques secondes, il parvint à reporter son attention sur la personne qui lui faisait face.

- Je n'aurais pas dû, avoua Siana. Je me demandais si vous alliez revenir. Deux jours déjà que vous étiez sans connaissance et vous n'aviez pas la moindre réaction. Je me suis résolue à vous insuffler un peu de mon énergie démoniaque. Je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je…

Le maitre de potions plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle sursauta, surprise. Severus se redressa sur son autre bras, avisant au passage le bandage qui enserrait tout son avant-bras, et qui laissait apparaître quelques taches de sang. Il regarda la jeune femme.

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler alors, j'espère que cet abruti de Paymon vous a donné la solution, parce que sinon j'irai le voir moi-même, et je lui prouverai que les séances de tortures humaines n'ont rien à envier à celles qui sont démoniaques. Alors ?

La bouche toujours bloquée par la main de Snape, Siana ne put que hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

- Tant mieux ! Enfin quelque chose de positif ! dit-il cyniquement en relâchant la semi-démone.

Le professeur écarta brutalement les draps et tenta de s'extirper du lit. Son bras lui envoya une décharge de douleur qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Il retomba sur l'oreiller avec un gémissement de douleur.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? On aurait pu trouver un arrangement.  
- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, répliqua Severus.  
- Vous aviez dit que nous n'avions pas à avoir honte de nos marques passées. Que je n'avais pas à me sentir humiliée par les cicatrices que m'avait laissées Ronwe, tout comme vous avec votre Marque. Alors… pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? Vous avez accepté si rapidement, comme si vous attendiez la première occasion que l'on vous propose qu'on vous en débarrasse.  
- Je n'en avais pas honte. Croyez-moi, j'ai dépassé ce stade.  
- Alors quoi ? Vous pensiez qu'en retirant ce tatouage les gens oublieraient ce que vous aviez fait ? Qu'ils vous considèreraient autrement ?  
- Et si c'était en effet idiotement ce que je pensais, vous trouveriez ça insensé ?  
- Non. Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir me débarrasser de certaines choses chez moi. De mon besoin de sang, par exemple, murmura-t-elle. Vous avez encore mal ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en voyant Snape retenir une grimace de douleur. J'ai fait le maximum, mais Paymon est très puissant et je n'ai pas pu éradiquer toute la Magie Noire qu'il a mis en vous. Vous allez en avoir pour quelques jours encore.  
- Pourquoi j'ai si froid ?  
- Parce que vous êtes passé plus près de la Mort que vous ne le pensez, vous avez failli rester dans son étreinte glaciale.  
- Je n'ai pas vu la Mort, juste les ténèbres, le noir le plus complet.  
- La Mort peut prendre bien des formes. Je l'ai vue moi aussi, ce fameux jour où mon demi-frère m'a torturée lors de ma rentrée à la Dark Academy. Elle avait pris l'apparence de ma mère. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas encore mon heure, que j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à voir, à faire,… Et même si je savais que ce n'était pas ma mère, je crois que cela m'a beaucoup aidée, vu que je ne l'ai jamais connue. Quand j'étais petite, je ne me sentais jamais à ma place, je n'appartenais pas au monde des démons, ni à celui des mortels, et j'en ai souffert pendant longtemps. Quand Ronwe m'a battue à mort, je me disais qu'en fait ce ne serait pas si mal de mourir. L'ironie, c'est que c'est la Mort elle-même qui m'a redonné envie de vivre.  
- Je crois que la Mort avait l'intention de m'emporter.  
- Non, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle l'aurait fait, croyez-moi.  
- Alors quoi ? Vous croyez qu'elle nous donne une deuxième chance avant de nous amener pour de bon ? Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai failli mourir, je crois déjà avoir eu droit à cet avantage.  
-La Mort est une entité mystérieuse qui a sa volonté propre, même le plus puissant des démons n'a aucune emprise sur elle. Même Belzébuth ne pourrait la contrer. Personnellement, je pense que lorsqu'elle sent encore une infime partie de nous s'accrocher à la vie, elle nous aide à entretenir cette flamme. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir vous ?

Snape éluda la question en se redressant contre son large coussin. Il appuya sur son avant-bras gauche avec ses doigts. Son membre avait manifestement été anesthésié, et il ne ressentait aucune douleur due à son écorchement à vif. En revanche, il sentait très nettement la brûlure de la Magie Noire. Il jeta un regard à Siana. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle le regardait avec insistance, mais qu'elle ne se focalisait pas sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux et vit que le drap avait glissé pour laisser apparaître une simple chemise de coton blanc. Pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'Etat…

- Il y a un problème ? demanda le professeur.  
- Non… Non, se reprit la jeune femme. C'est juste que…  
- C'est juste que quoi ? soupira le maître des cachots après avoir attendu quelques secondes que Siana daigne finir sa phrase.

Alors, à sa plus grande surprise, et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, la semi-démone se rapprocha de lui, dégagea ses cheveux, et posa ses lèvres sur une veine qui palpitait sous la peau pâle du cou du professeur. Ce-dernier resta plusieurs secondes totalement immobile, se retenant presque de respirer. Il se reprit en se souvenant que la dernière fois où la jeune femme avait approché sa bouche de son cou, il avait failli y rester. Qui savait de combien de sang elle avait besoin, et dans quels intervalles ? Il se décida définitivement à réagir lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Siana effleurer sa peau. Il se détacha d'elle brusquement, la dévisageant du regard à la recherche du moindre détail qui pourrait laisser croire que sa part démoniaque s'exprimait. Elle le regarda sans saisir son attitude puis, un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

- Vous pensiez que… Vous croyiez… Je ne vous considère pas comme un morceau de viande ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée.  
- Je sais ! Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas me reprocher de vérifier…  
- Je n'aurais pas besoin de sang avant une bonne semaine si vous tenez tant à le savoir, rétorqua la jeune femme. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse vous reposer.

Vexée, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand le professeur la retint.

- Siana… Je suis désolé. Oublions ça et parlons plutôt de cette satanée énigme. Je pense que le temps commence à presser pour Dumbledore.  
- Oui, vous avez raison.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, chacun plongeant dans les yeux sombres de l'autre. L'instant d'après, ce fut Snape qui prit la décision de capturer les lèvres de la semi-démone. Doucement, il lui imposa un rythme de plus en plus rapide et fougueux. Il sentit Siana passer avec hésitation ses bras autour de son cou, pour ensuite croiser ses mains derrière sa nuque et approfondir le contact. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se mêlèrent naturellement avec avidité, chacun cherchant à s'imprégner de son partenaire. Les mains du maître des cachots se mirent à courir sur les habits de la jeune femme et finirent par trouver une faille. Elles s'engouffrèrent sous le haut, accédant à une peau douce et frissonnante. Un gémissement lâché entre deux baisers par la blonde enhardi Severus à l'allonger sur les draps. Une de ses mains abandonna ce corps offert pour tirer sur le cordon qui libéra les rideaux du lit à baldaquin afin de protéger leur intimité par un voile de velours.

Le bruissement du tissu fit ouvrir les yeux à Siana. Elle repoussa le maître des potions, assez récalcitrant à la chose, avec peine.

- Severus, Paymon n'est pas très conciliant en ce qui concerne les relations entre mortels et démons. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter de le provoquer chez lui en s'adonnant… Enfin, vous comprenez…  
- Je comprends qu'il pourrait lui prendre l'envie de m'arracher bien plus que la peau de l'avant-bras, compléta Snape en s'éloignant de la jeune femme pour se caler contre le coussin de nouveau. Parlons de choses plus légères… Dans quel endroit maudit va-t-il encore falloir aller pour trouver la Mandragore Rouge ?  
- Vous vous souvenez des vers ? Les quatre premiers : Mandragore Rouge tu verras pousser, Sous les pieds d'un pendu depuis quatre cents années, Mais point un Démon à la balance, Sinon un ennemi en souffrance, récita-t-elle.  
- Le début est clair. La Mandragore pousse sous le cadavre d'un homme pendu depuis quatre siècles. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut rester du corps après tout ce temps mais bon, admettons que cela soit possible… Ensuite, ce ne sera pas un démon qui se balancera au bout de la corde, mais un ennemi. Un ennemi de qui ou de quoi ?  
- Un ennemi du peuple démoniaque, éluda Siana. Autrement dit, un mortel. La Mandragore pousse sous un mortel pendu depuis quatre cents ans.  
- Si je me souviens bien, les deux prochains vers sont : Comme toute fleur au jardin tu la trouveras, Mais écartée des massifs elle sera. Là encore, c'est assez simple à comprendre, mais inutile. Une fleur dans un jardin… Quoi de plus banal ? Surtout que celle que l'on recherche est éloignée des autres plantes. Voyons la suite : Ses lourds pétales s'ouvrant telle une immense bouche, Ne se pâment que pour les mouches, De l'insecte un bel enfant se fera le messager, A travers les arbres lui seul saura vous guider… Les mouches… Une plante carnivore ? questionna le maître des potions à tout hasard.  
- Non. Mais d'abord, « le bel enfant » en question. Il s'agit d'un démon qui s'appelle Alpiel. Je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait une créature démoniaque ayant pour fonction l'intendance des arbres fruitiers. Paymon a confirmé. Seul Alpiel, que nous trouverons dans ce jardin sous l'apparence d'un enfant, saura nous mener jusqu'à la Mandragore. Il servira d'intermédiaire entre le propriétaire du lieu et nous-mêmes.  
- Et pour le reste ?

La semi-démone le considéra gravement, et cette attitude ne rassura en rien le professeur.

- Les mouches… Cette fleur ne fleurit que pour elles. Si je vous dis « Seigneur des Mouches » ?  
- Je réponds que c'est un surnom ridicu… Attendez… Cela me revient. Le Seigneur des Mouches, c'est le nom que l'on donne à…

Il blêmit d'un coup. Alors là, ça ne pouvait être pire, et il espérait sincèrement se tromper.

- Je vois que vous avez compris, lui dit Siana. Le Seigneur des Mouches, le monarque infernal, Belzébuth. La Mandragore Rouge est dans son jardin. On appelle ce lieu le Jardin de la Folie, et le problème n'est pas d'y entrer, mais d'en sortir.  
- Comme c'était le cas pour tous les autres lieux que nous avons visité… Je savais que cette histoire allait mal finir. Quand partons-nous ?  
- J'allais vous dire qu'il valait peut-être mieux que vous restiez alité pendant encore quelques temps, mais je suppose que c'est inutile.  
- En effet, approuva Snape en se levant. Je ne tiens pas à passer des journées entières dans ce lit à contempler un morceau de mon avant-bras suspendu au mur d'en face.  
- Ah ! Vous aviez remarqué…  
- C'est une des premières choses que j'ai vu à mon réveil, et je peux vous dire que j'ai connu mieux pour sortir du sommeil.

Il repassa rapidement sa redingote et sa cape.

- Nous pouvons y aller. Je suis sûr que Paymon comprendra que je n'aille pas le remercier pour ces renseignements.

Siana lui adressa un sourire crispé. Severus suivit la jeune femme à travers d'innombrables couloirs dont le plafond et le sol étaient inclinés. Les murs étaient tellement délabrés que des brèches permettaient de voir directement dans les pièces. Ils atteignirent enfin le gigantesque escalier de guingois tapissé de peaux humaines. Il fut aussi pénible à descendre qu'à monter. Quand ils sortirent à l'air libre, ce fut un véritable soulagement pour tous les deux. Le professeur de potions se réjouissait presque de pouvoir de nouveau sentir l'odeur de Magie Noire qui empuantissait l'atmosphère. Les destriers n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Même Dhaos, le chien démoniaque, n'était pas sorti de la sacoche accrochée à la selle de la jument de Siana. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils enfourchèrent leur monture, et partirent au triple galop.

Peut-être est-il paranoïaque, mais il sembla au maître des cachots entendre le rire tonitruant de Paymon derrière eux.

O°°OO°°O

- Bonjour Paymon…, s'éleva une voix derrière le démon.  
- Ils viennent de partir, répondit Paymon.  
- Je sais, mais peu importe.

Paymon se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il sourit largement en voyant qui il était.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il. J'avais entendu dire que la fille de Byleth avait été enlevée. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois derrière tout ça. Tu les as suivis ?  
- Un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Dis-moi Paymon, que sont-ils venus chercher ?  
- Un remède pour détruire une malédiction.  
- Tsss, ces mortels… Et tu leur as donné la solution ?  
- Pas sans un petit paiement en échange avant, bien sûr.  
- Quel est ce moyen ?  
- Les larmes de la Mandragore Rouge. Et avant que tu n'en doutes, oui, cette plante existe bien.  
- Peut-elle réellement exaucer tous les vœux ?

Paymon ne répondit pas, et son interlocuteur prit ça comme une réponse affirmative. Exaucer tous les souhaits… Tous ses rêves deviendraient réalité…

- Où est-elle ? demanda le locuteur de Paymon.  
- Cette Mandragore… Elle aura attisé bien des convoitises.  
- Dis-moi où elle est ! cria l'autre.  
- Inutile de faire acte de violence sur moi ! Fais bien attention ! Je te rappelle que je suis plus puissant que toi !  
- Dis-moi Paymon…  
- J'ai demandé quelque chose en échange de cette information à Siana et au sorcier. Si tu veux se renseignement aussi, il te faudra payer en retour.  
- Alors que veux-tu ?

Paymon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était décidément une bonne semaine. Jamais encore il n'en avait eu une aussi… productive. Pas depuis la guerre en tout cas. Il s'approcha lentement de son interlocuteur et chuchota à son oreille. Ce-dernier se recula vivement, au comble de la terreur.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander une telle chose Paymon ! Je suis un démon ! Pas un de ces animaux de mortels !  
- Figure-toi que c'est justement cet animal de mortel qui a payé pour avoir l'information. Ne me dis pas que toi, si fier de ce que tu es, tu reculerais devant une chose qu'un simple humain n'a pas hésité à faire. Et puis, si tu obtiens les larmes, tu pourras demander qu'elles te rendent ce que tu auras perdu.  
- Sauf si je ne survis pas.  
- Le mortel a bien eu la force de rester en vie, lui. Oh ! Il est vrai bien sûr qu'il a cette chère Siana avec lui. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elle est tombée sous le charme de cet humain. Dis-moi… où puiseras-tu la force de t'en sortir ? Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà réellement aimé ? Non, ils se pavanent juste tous autour de toi espérant profiter de ton statut. Bien sûr, cela pourrait changer avec la Mandragore… Mais comme tu n'as pas assez de courage pour me léguer cette toute petite chose que je demande en échange…  
- S'en est assez ! Tu le veux vraiment ? Alors prends-le !  
- Avec plaisir…

Paymon s'avança, tendant sa main avec délectation.

- Un dernier petit détail, tu risques d'avoir mal…, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Et pour la deuxième fois, la tour du démon fut le témoin d'un spectacle inhumain et de cris d'agonie plus terribles encore.

* * *

_Et voilà donc ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain viendra vu que je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire et que je sens que je vais galérer. Alors merci par avance de votre patience._


End file.
